Secrets Of The Scorned
by WinterVines
Summary: It was something she had forgotten about long ago, but now she was thoroughly reminded. Some things need to be put to rest. “Nana-chan, let’s be friends.” Shunsui x Nanao, HitsuHina, GinRan, probably others.
1. In The Beginning

_Holy cow, cue the dramatic music. Well, I know I told some people next week when I mentioned coming out with my epic, but I had some strange periods where I got work done and had some ideas to work with. Besides, I just felt like sharing. This one is going to be epic, seriously. I don't know what you all perfer though, either long chapters or just a lot of chapters, or maybe both. This one is decent length. I wanted to make it longer, but if I would've gone into what I wanted to, it would've been at least like five more pages of writing on my part. I wanted to get it out there. _

_This fic is going to be mostly Shunsui x Nanao, but I'm also going to include some other pairings too, like possibly some HitsuHina and others that I think will work into my storyline well. If anyone's got any suggestions for anything, I'm all ears for comments or anything._

_Is my chapter length good? I'd like to see what you guys think of it. :)_

_Good, not good?_ _Let me know, if you please. _

_Disclaimer: In the other eleven fics that I've written, it was clear that I, in no way, could take claim for anything other than what I come up with. As we can all see (or at least I can), I still have rent to pay and a very large tuition to cover. If I did own anything so marvelous, none of that would be a problem._

_--KG--_

**

* * *

  
Secrets Of The Scorned**

Epic One: In The Beginning

* * *

The rain pelted down on her face as Rangiku looked up towards the sky. The drops ran in rivulets down the sides of her face. The wind blew in gusts, making her strawberry blonde hair whirl around her. She had to keep pulling it out of her face in order to see what she was doing. Her uniform flapped against her, chilling her slightly.

Pulling the fabric closer to her, she couldn't help the forlorn feeling that suddenly came over her.

It was dark, and the quick flashes of lightning lit up the sky in bursts, stretching their bolts across the sky. It was one of those nights where you would look outside and ask why anyone would want to be out in such weather. It caused Rangiku to realize why she was out here in the first place.

She knew she was in one of the divisions, but she didn't know what one. The lightning showed the collected puddles of water on the pathway, and she heard the wind rattling the sliding door to the building behind her.

When the static stretched again, she could make out the looming shadow of the overhang. She closed her eyes and looked upwards again, hoping that the pounding of the rain would wash away what was happening.

Slowly bringing her head down, she caught sight of the dark figure in front of her.

Another flash appeared in the sky, almost to help Rangiku out, she thought dryly. It illuminated the scene for just a fleeting instant, but in that moment she could easily define the woman before her. She was poised and proud, despite the weather. Her hair too, mainly kept to the pulled back style it was always in. She saw the light reflect off the glass on her face, and it almost looked like their was some unknown emotion in the violet eyes that were directed towards the taller woman. Her head was turned slightly, just enough for them to look at each other.

Nanao Ise.

She was Lieutenant of the Eighth, an expert at Kido, and Rangiku's best friend for who knows how long. Rangiku now understood was she was feeling so miserable all of a sudden. Nanao was currently occupying a place that so many others before her had. It was at that point that Rangiku understood that something was terribly wrong. This couldn't be happening. _She was leaving._

When they left her, they had a tendency to not come back.

She took a hesitant step forward, still clutching her uniform close to her. If she could only know why. If she could only convince her not to go. A million questions were swirling around in her head, and she couldn't think straight. Why was this all happening now? Why was it Nanao?

The wind picked up and the nearing thunder grew louder after another streak of lightning went through the sky. The departing woman took a step towards the division gates. They were open, swaying and creaking slightly under the torrent. That one step snapped Rangiku out of whatever reverie she was in. The said woman ran forward a few steps, casting her voice to the wind, praying for something to fix this.

"Nanao!"

The called stopped for a moment, turning around fully to face her pursuer. Rangiku noticed that her face was blank. It wasn't the stone mask she had kept for so long, or the softened look that only appeared when no one was around. It was just empty, and Rangiku found that she didn't understand at all.

"Where are you going!?"

Rangiku knew she was leaving, and when she said leaving, she knew it meant Seireitei. At this point, it was probably safe to say that she was departing all of Soul Society. She could see it in her eyes. Unlike Gin, who had much practice at leaving like this, she never could tell his actions by his eyes. With Nanao though, not even the clear glass could hide everything. They were dull, not vibrant like the indigo they should be. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"…I don't know."

Rangiku didn't really expect her to answer, but as it was, the result shocked her all the same.

"What do you mean you don't know!? Then why are you leaving! Don't go!"

She was aware that she sounded much like the fools that begged their lives from the hollows. They thought that if they showed enough compassion, enough emotion, that they would be spared in the end. Like a hollow was even capable of such feelings. Somehow, Rangiku knew that she was going to have the same effect.

Pointless.

"I have to. This is something…I have to do alone."

Her voice was distant, much like everything else about her, and Rangiku felt her heart cracking just a little bit more with every word spoken. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek, despite how hard it was raining out. The feeling wasn't rinsed away.

"But…why…"

The dampened blonde trailed off as Nanao took a step backwards, not wanting to come to terms. This couldn't be happening. In a last attempt to still the moving figure that was beginning to blur from her tears, she called out again.

"What about all of us?" She yelled it, but not as loud as she did her next question. "What about Shunsui!"

It was more like a statement. She knew this topic was almost taboo, but she couldn't imagine how torn the unperturbed man would be should she go. Rangiku thought that she owed him at least this much, a last effort to keep her within their walls. She didn't want to see anyone else fall apart, especially not her good friends. Since the treachery, they had all lost so much. Momo, Izuru, Shuuhei, Captain Komamura…There were too many to list, and they were still suffering. She wasn't about to add anyone else to it.

A sad smile adorned Nanao's face at this. It was a bit better to see, for the lightning increased in frequency. What could she be thinking? Why wouldn't she stay?

"You can't come with me this time." Rangiku bit her lip to suppress either the bitter laugh or heart wrenching scream she wanted to let out. It was too much like him. "Goodbye…Rangiku." At least she had the decency to say farewell.

In the next instant, the woman was gone. There was nothing but the empty silhouette as the light caught up with her flash step. At that moment, Rangiku felt the hole in her heart widen. She closed her eyes tightly. Maybe that would balance out the pressure on her lip between her teeth.

_Why did they always leave her behind?_

She fell to her knees in the mud, not even trying to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend that it was just one of the nightmares that she always had. This always happened, and she couldn't help but feel utterly alone. If she had to compare, this was even worse than Gin.

At least he always had a reason for going. It was just in his nature. She had become accustomed to his character, so in the end, it didn't hurt as much as it could have. Granted it did hurt, she had the remnants of the sake bottles to prove it, but he had been a little easier to accept. No matter how much she cared for him, a part of her knew that one day he would leave her and not come back. It had come close to happening so many times that maybe she was already training herself.

Not really paying attention, she thought she heard a voice in the air, nothing more than a murmur on the breeze.

Curling tighter, she tried to will it away. She just wished everything would go away.

_"Matsumoto…..Matsumoto."_ She thought she felt a light pressure on her shoulder, so she just curled tighter, clenching her eyes shut. She wanted to will it away. Couldn't they let her wallow this once? She was tired of putting on the façade when she was hurt. Why didn't they understand?

She just wished everything would go away.

_"Matsu-, Rangiku!"_

She shot up, senses a bit foggy. When she peaked an eye open, she met worried aquamarine. Leaning back a bit, she saw the rest of her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He took the hand away from her shoulder that was trying to wake her from the nightmare, replacing it at his side. She wondered for a minute why he wasn't backing away from her, but his eyes glanced down, and she followed them, finding her answer.

She let go of his captain's robe immediately, turning a bit red and murmuring an apology. She had clutched onto it apparently. There were some wrinkles in it, like she had been holding it for dear life. Absently, she wondered when that happened. If that wasn't an embarrassing way to wake up, she didn't know what was. In an attempt to focus on anything other than the man in front of her, she looked elsewhere.

A soft light shone through the window, indicating that it was still early morning. On further inspection, she found that she was in the office, sprawled out on the couch once again. The jugs of sake that she drank last night were still sitting on the table in front of her, and if she had to guess, that uncomfortable spot in the couch was probably due to some nagging paperwork she had stored there.

"You were calling out in your sleep." His voice was soft, as if trying to keep the calm atmosphere from breaking. It wasn't gruff or annoyed like usual. It was almost…caring. She must have really worried him.

Then, the realization hit her. It was all a dream.

She stifled a gasp behind the hand she brought up to her mouth, trying to stop the fresh tears that she wanted to let fall. It was only an artificial image, but it seemed real enough to her at the time. She brought her other appendage up to brush at the corners of her eyes, finding that they were already wet. Had they leaked out during her dream as well?

Toshiro noticed that she was starting to shake a little, so he turned away slightly, giving her as much privacy as they could allow for being in the same room. Whatever it was had shaken her deeply, and it caused his brow to furrow as he dwelled on it. About to dive deeper into his thoughts, he was pulled out suddenly by her voice.

"Where's Nanao?"

He didn't like the edge to her voice. It wasn't abrasive, but it was close. He knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but the fact that she had to resort to such a thing unconsciously made him frown. He had turned back around after she had stopped sniveling, but his critical eyes still noticed the slight shake in her hands. There was worry in her tone also, but he knew that she wasn't going to share unless she wanted to. It wasn't his place to badger her for information either. He knew that she was sensitive when it came to her friends, so the fact that Nanao was involved didn't sit well with him. He wondered why she would ask such a strange question, even though he knew she wasn't asking him outright. It was more like a reprimand to herself. Still, there wasn't much he could do about it.

If she wanted to let it out, he would listen, not prod.

Deciding to make it easier for everyone, he attempted to diffuse the situation a little. He put a bit of his usual tone back into his words, hoping that the familiarity would bring her back down from whatever daze she was currently in.

"I suppose that Lieutenant Ise is working in the office currently. I heard that she arrives to the office early, so she has probably already began her paperwork for the day, Matsumoto. I was just going to start myself."

He saw the look in her eyes as she went into thought, seeming to digest the information. He was sure that she was coming back to her usual self, and he was glad for that. He didn't really know how to deal with an emotional Rangiku. As much as he didn't want her to hide what she felt, he didn't want her to fall apart either. She was still touchy about the treachery, so it was a subject they subconsciously avoided. He knew she was still wounded from that, and he wondered if that might have anything to do with her current state.

She didn't know why a sense of anxiety was washing over her now. She figured that it must be an after effect from the dream she had, as chilling as it was. It made sense that Nanao would be in the office. She knew that the hard-working woman got up fairly early in an attempt to get ahead on the mountains of papers she went through a day. Still, what if she wasn't at the office?

What if she wasn't anywhere?

She couldn't help the shiver that shot through her at the thought. As ridiculous as it sounded, she wanted to go check badly. She needed proof that she wasn't all of a sudden losing her mind. She thought that the sake probably had something to do with her hazy memories this morning and that they would probably come back to her some time around noon, but what if she had dreamt was a memory and not some twisted version of her nightmares?

Toshiro noticed this rising panic in her too, and in a preemptive move, he chose to stop the problem before it really got a chance to start. He wanted her to do her work too, but he placed her health and well-being before that, as strange as it sounded coming from him. They had been through a lot since he had been promoted to Captaincy, and she had been there for him as much as he was there for her. He wasn't about to forget that.

"Rangiku," She looked up at him hearing her name, which was only slightly odd. He sighed shortly. This was so not like him. It bothered him a little bit. "It's still pretty early. Why don't you take a few hours and go over to the Eighth."

He turned on her then, treading quietly, much like everything he did, towards his desk. She watched him sit down and arrange some of the papers on his desk before he looked over at her. What was he doing? Usually, she wouldn't have to be told twice about leaving, but this…

He noticed her still motionless form, and with a scoff, he commented. "Still here? Go. I don't want to see you in the office before noon." He then turned his head down and proceeded to ignore her by picking up his pen and scribbling on a few documents.

She blinked a few times before what he said registered in her mind. She never got a break when she asked. Now he was freely giving it, no questions asked. He was practically shoving her out. Perhaps if he wasn't so mature for his age, he would have, but this was the Toshiro Hitsugaya she was talking about. If it was any other day, she might question why he wanted her out so badly, but this was different.

She stood up slowly, trying to find her balance as fast as she possibly could. She bowed slightly in thanks, even if he wasn't looking at her to see it. She then made her way over to the office door and slid it open, taking a deep, refreshing breath before stepping out and sliding the panel shut behind her.

Toshiro put his pen down with a large sigh, looking over towards the door. He got up and stretched his arms upward. It was early, even for him. Still, he couldn't sleep, so he thought he might as well do something productive instead of tossing and turning until the last possible minute, deciding to just start the day sooner than usual. He was glad he did.

He knew that Rangiku was going to be in the office when he got here. That had become a bit of a custom these days. She was still drinking when he left late last night, so he just left after bidding her goodnight. Some days she ended up hauling herself home somehow, but it started to happen less and less. He wondered if that was a part of her that was just giving up. He knew she had a lot on her mind. He could see through the intrepid face she put on for the world, hiding behind her sake and fake smiles.

His mood darkened as he moved from the workspace, intent on making himself tea. His face creased as he thought, paying no attention to the warnings Rangiku gave him about his face staying like that.

This wasn't the first time that he had witnessed her nightmares.

Granted, it was the first time that she was aware he saw her, but that was besides the point. Usually, it was just some murmuring on her part, heard from her location on the couch as he worked away. It never happened for very long, just moments of a turbid mood. She never cried out either. She was always soft spoken if she ever did say anything. More often than not, it was the smiling traitor's name rolling off her tongue, whether she was aware of it or not.

This morning was completely different.

He felt the fluxing in her reiatsu as soon as he stepped out of his home. He hurried a little quicker to the office then, knowing that something was wrong. Unfortunately, she didn't disappoint.

She had been writhing around on her spot on the couch, face contorted in pain. He hadn't seen her do that before. Once in a while she would get that look, but it would pass too quickly for him to do anything about it. She wasn't quiet as usual either. She began to call out for Nanao, raising his suspicions a bit. She usually settled before he could do anything about it.

She had gone quiet a moment later, and he was about to leave her be until he saw the moisture running down her face. Whatever she was seeing was making her cry, her, the tough vice-captain he depended on, and that was unacceptable.

He drew nearer to her, shaking her shoulder a bit. Getting no response from her, he tried calling her to wake up. The only thing that resulted in was the claiming of his captain's robe for her fists. Getting worried, he practically shouted to get her attention. As a result, she did finally snap awake, relieving him a bit.

She had looked a little surprised to see him, as well as embarrassed. He didn't really blame her. After all, she wasn't conscious that he knew she did this often.

He did notice though, he just chose not to say anything. There wasn't really anything to say anyway. What was done was done. No amount of explanations or tears were going to make him come back to her. The thought puzzled him a bit. What did she see in him? He supposed it doesn't really matter. When he thought about it, her relationship with Gin was a lot like he and Momo's. Of course, their story was less dark.

_"Bring him back…"_

He frowned more as he retrieved his cup. Maybe their relationship wasn't any better. It was still filled with the same amount of pain and torture, no matter how much time they had spent together. They were still on opposite sides of the coin. They were in the same world, but they had two different viewpoints.

_"Please…save Captain Aizen!"_

How could he? How could he explain to her what was really going on? She still didn't get it after all this time. Gin wasn't the mastermind behind the whole thing, but her refusal to believe that caused a rift to wedge itself between them. Not only him though, it also strained her relationships with others. Rangiku and her were not as close as they used to be, and she visited less. Rangiku accepted that Gin was responsible for his own misdeeds, but Toshiro thought that she probably didn't like the fact that Momo tried to blame everything on him.

He sighed again. He would never really understand it, would he? For now, all he could do is try to keep the peace. Sometimes it felt like everything was falling apart around him. He wanted to keep both Momo and Rangiku on their feet, but he also wanted his own revenge. What Aizen did was unforgivable, and until he made the traitor pay for what he did to Momo and all of Soul Society, he figured he would never really be at peace.

He returned to his desk in a sullen mood. He was more than likely going to end up thinking about this all day. Those types of things always seemed to haunt him. It wasn't like he didn't have anything better to do either. Everyone was still on edge when it came to the topic of Aizen, and soul reapers everywhere were still preparing for the fight they knew would come. For now they had some time, but it never seemed like it was enough. He didn't even want to think about possible losses they would have. He sighed once more.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

The sun was glowing slightly above the horizon, setting off Nanao's internal clock.

She smiled softly, getting up and straightening her bedroll. She would never understand why her captain detested the mornings so much. He claimed they were much to early for people to be up and about, but she loved them. It was peaceful, nothing like any other part of the day. Everything looked different in the morning light, and for a moment she could be completely at ease.

She sat on the window sill in her front room as she watched the sun rise higher in the sky, coming over the roofs of the division buildings. If anything was certain, it was that the sun would rise every day. She was grateful for at least one thing constant in life. At the rate they were going, it was hard to tell what was coming next, and it all found its way back to the traitors.

There had been increased hollow attacks lately, and they weren't just in Karakura. All over the world soul reapers were being deployed. Sometimes it seemed that they couldn't get there fast enough. Some hollows were even getting into Rukongai. Those occurrences were supposed to be few and far between, but the activity there had increased in the past couple of months.

There used to be a collaborate investigation on the matter between the Eighth and Thirteenth Divisions. That's how Nanao had come to know some of these facts. While on the project, she was privy to information that others didn't get to see. She felt that they were getting closer to the root of the problem too. As basic as it sounded, there was something not quite right. Just when they were almost to the breakthrough, it was announced that the project was disbanded immediately. When Nanao had asked her captain a few days later, he stated that the Second Division had taken over.

She knew it was a serious issue because there were too many souls in Rukongai for hollows to move about unchecked, especially when they shouldn't be there in the first place. She didn't understand why the Corp had to get involved though. There were soul reapers especially for investigations like that, and the fact that they now dubbed all information regarding the project as classified made her suspicions rise. As far as she knew, they were still working on it. Usually when the Second got involved, the matter would be solved within the week. They were going on four weeks now.

Nanao squinted as the sun rose higher and glared of the glass of the window. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea and the book she had left on the counter. It was no use thinking on the matter any longer. It was out of her control now, even if she was curious about it. Perhaps when the whole thing was over she could look at the documentation.

She returned back to the sill with both objects in hand, setting her cup down on a strategically placed table by her side. This was tradition for her every morning. She would probably have around twenty minutes to sit and relax before she got ready to head into the office. She wanted to groan thinking about all the work that was waiting for her. There was always so much to do.

She supposed it wouldn't be so bad if _someone_, namely Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, would help out once in a while.

She couldn't figure out why there was so much work in the first place. It didn't seem like the other Divisions had that much work to do, except for maybe Captain Hitsugaya. Then again, he had the same problem she did with lack of help around the office. At least Rangiku did paperwork _sometimes_, as rare as it was. If bribed right, she would actually do it. Nanao supposed that was probably because she was only a Lieutenant. It's not like she could actually _make_ her captain do something if he didn't want to, despite how much practice as she had.

That was all routine too. How many years upon years had she gone through the same thing daily? Her morning rituals never changed, and the day's work as generally the same as the day before. She didn't really know if that was a good thing or bad thing. Granted, routines were good, but they did get old sometimes. Still, she was happy with what she had right now. She was lucky to have it. There wasn't any place she would rather be.

She closed her book with a soft snap. She wasn't getting any reading done with all these flyaway thoughts flapping about in her mind. Getting up slowly and returning her cup to the kitchen, she set her book down in the same spot she retrieved it from and started to get ready for the day.

Maybe if she got a head start, she could be out of the office at a decent time.

Her slightly damp hair was pulled back into her clip, and her glasses were straightened. The sleep was totally gone from her eyes as she looked herself over in her mirror. Deeming herself presentable, she fixed the Eighth insignia on her arm, picked up a different tome by the entrance, and slid her front door open.

It was quiet out, as most people weren't up and about yet. The sky was a bit orange, and the light made everything appear in different tones than usual. Nanao noticed that there was a slight chill in the air. The temperature had been dropping over the last week or so, and she dreaded what it signified. Every day spent drew them once step closer to the day that Aizen would make his move.

Would they be ready in time? That was always a question on many soul reapers' minds lately. Most had thrown themselves headfirst into a grueling training schedule, hoping that when the moment of their defense came, they wouldn't be useless on the field. She knew that at the days grew shorter and colder, the atmosphere became more and more tense. She could feel it. She just hoped that they wouldn't crack before the real fight began.

Pushing her glasses farther up her nose, she began to tread the path to the office, indulging in her thoughts as she went.

Half of any fight is really psychological. If someone believed that they wouldn't make it or that they couldn't continue on, then they were already beaten. It wasn't good to have too much confidence because that brought down as many soldiers as being inadequate did, but they needed to know where they stood. She figured that Aizen probably knew this, and was relishing the fact that half of the soul reapers available wouldn't be able to raise a finger against him when the time came. He knew exactly what was happening. The thought made her bristle. Well, it wasn't going to be the Eighth's that fell. No, not if she had anything to say about it.

That brought her back to the main question at hand. They were putting a lot of effort into making sure that the lower seated and unseated officers were going to be able to defend themselves against Aizen and the arrancar. They were making good progress, but what about the other officers?

Would she be ready for the coming onslaught?

Sure, taking down a hollow or ten, even a few Gillians, was no real problem for someone as experienced as her. She didn't have a doubt that all the Captains and Lieutenants could handle this without any trouble. Most had been in the business of hollow slaying long enough to be able to do this. Still, there were even stronger things lurking in the dark depths of Hueco Mundo. That thought made her skin crawl.

She knew that the captains were captain class for a reason, but she still couldn't help to be a little worried, especially for her own captain. She knew he was strong, being one of them that had been around the longest, but how would she know he didn't do anything reckless unless she was watching his back?

They fought together always, but what if he somehow barred her from going with him? There was no doubt that she was no where near her level. She frowned at this. They might choose to order her back and send him to the front lines because she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. She didn't want to be in the way, but a part of her knew she needed to be out there with him, if only to keep her eye on him.

They might not have the choice to do that though. They were still two captains short, and even if Shuuhei was promoted in time, it still might not be enough. They probably wouldn't have the luxury of keeping Lieutenants and even some of the higher seats from taking on arrancar. It would be a risk they would have to take.

Unless Aizen came into the Soul Society directly, she doubted that Captain Yamamoto would join the fray unless absolutely necessary. He might, but as far as she knew, he hadn't participated in those kinds of tasks for a long time, having other important things to do. Captain Unohana would probably stay back at a makeshift base too, treating the wounded. It was unlikely that she would be fighting, although they could probably use her help. She would have her hands full with all the casualties though, so it wasn't probable.

That was only seven captains if Shuuhei managed to get the position, six if he didn't. There were at least ten Espada, from what information they gathered, and they had a much greater power than that of any Gillian. She was also willing to bet that countless other arrancar were going to be more than formidable.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, rubbing her temples with her free hand. They would deal with that when the time came. For now she would just content herself with formation plans and battle tactics that might be useful to them.

She opened her eyes to come face to face with a barrage of sakura petals floating towards here. The breeze had picked up, chasing them from their branches. It was just another reminder of the looming season before them. She allowed herself a small smile at the sight though, reminding her of a certain pink haori-wearing captain. The sakuras were one of his favorite resting places, among other places he used to hide from her and her paperwork.

She had found him there many times before, napping underneath the sun, hat over his eyes. Other times he was enjoying his sake, some of his own stash that must have come from somewhere other than the office because she hid all of that. Those times he usually tried to get her to sit with him for a while so he could read her ridiculous love poetry. She wrinkled her nose thinking about those times.

It might not be so bad if he actually meant it. Everyone knew he flirted with anything with a skirt though, so she was inclined to ignore his antics. What she wouldn't give to have him really mean what he said.

That was another subject though, one she only ventured in very carefully. Now was not the time.

Continuing her onward journey, she readjusted her large book and took one step after step. Rounding the corner, she was still a little lost in her thoughts. If she would've been paying more attention, maybe she could've avoided the blur that came around the corner.

As soon as they connected, Nanao stumbled backwards, wondering what just happened. She hit the wall slightly, using on hand to steady herself from falling. A fluttering was heard, as well as a loud 'thunk', and Nanao knew instantly what the problem was. Count on her to be able to detect paperwork in any form, whether it be in the office or not.

Sure enough, large chunks of white were floating through the air, dispersing in every direction. Looking down at the paper's former keeper, she glanced upon the familiar figure on the ground.

Momo Hinamori.

The said girl rubbed her head before looking up. With a startled gasp, she scrambled up.

"Oh, Nanao, I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and-"

"No problem, Momo. No harm done." Nanao glanced around, smiling understandingly at the bun-wearing girl. "Your papers seem to be on the loose though."

"Oh no!"

Momo's eyes went wide before she sprung into action. She hastily started collecting everything she dropped. Muttering short things that sounded like 'stupid' and 'clumsy' to Nanao. Taking pity on the girl, definitely knowing what this was like, she started gathering the missing documents too, putting them in a neat stack on top of her book.

When all the papers had been neatly stacked and returned to their owner, Momo gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Nanao. I wasn't watching where I was going." She gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

Nanao nodded in response. "Where are you off to so early this morning?"

Momo's face brightened a bit as she gave her explanation. "Oh! I couldn't sleep well this morning, so I decided to get to work on a lot of this paperwork that's been building up since…you know." She became quieter at the end of her statement, and Nanao knew exactly what she was talking about. There had been a lot of mess to clear up in the Divisions since Aizen, Tousen, and Gin left.

"Anyway, some of this has to go to the Tenth, so I was going to drop it off for Captain Hitsugaya. I know he gets an early start most days too." She nodded again.

Well that was weird. According to Rangiku, Momo had called him nothing but Shiro-chan for the longest time. When had she stopped? She understood why he corrected her every time it was used, having an annoying nickname for herself, but wondered what kind of change happened in Momo. She didn't comment on it, not knowing if the conversation would turn bad if she did.

"He does. I was just heading into the office as well. Have you been able to keep up with your work lately?"

There, a neutral topic. Hopefully she was doing okay. Nanao knew that she was still shaken up since the incident, and the last time she checked, she still believed Aizen to be innocent. She wasn't about to ask that though. That was taboo. Not to mention that Captain Hitsugaya's icy wrath would probably not be enjoyable in the slightest. Still, she wondered what other changes came about her.

"I've been trying really hard. There's just so much! But I have to do my best because Inspections are coming up so soon. It's still a mess, but we're working on it. I don't want to lose my position just because I can't keep up."

Nanao let out a short, quiet gasp. "That's right. I almost forgot that those are this month." She brought a hand up to her forehead. "And there's still so much to be done…" She closed her eyes, making a mental list of the multiple things she was going to have to accomplish within the week.

Momo took notice, and excused herself.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work then, Nanao. I'll see you later!"

Nanao watched her wander off in the direction she herself had come from, towards the Tenth Division. There seemed to be a slight spring in her step. That caused Nanao to smile a bit. It was good to see her have some energy, and even better to see her trying to keep up with all the work in her Division.

The first few weeks after she woke up had been tough. She moved about in a daze, not really comprehending that everyone else was preparing for war against her former captain. She knew that it must have been hard for the girl, but that didn't really excuse her from some of her behavior.

Still, Nanao wondered what she would've done if it was her captain instead.

She knew it was practically impossible, but Aizen had also taken them all by surprise. She supposed that she would've been just as broken, maybe more considering she had been serving under Captain Kyouraku for much longer.

She didn't like to think of those things though, so instead she continued on her way, ready for another day. Maybe she could convince her captain to do some of his paperwork today.

-Part One Complete


	2. Old And New Wounds

_Yep, I'm slow, I know. I really should've had this up like...two days ago, but whatever. It's a little shorter in word count than the previous one, but it still came out to the same number of pages. And I've come to notice that most of the beginning of my story is having an angst-fest. Huh. Well, I guess the beginning is bound to be like that. I tried to lighten it up at the end. It'll get better from now on, I promise. Until then though, for those of you angst lovers, here is a present for you. _

_Oh, and yes, Momo is in this story. Many aren't going to be happy with this, and many probably won't like my version of her. However, this is how I preceive the situation in the future as something that could possibly-but probably not-happen. She can be not psycho if she put her mind to it, I think. The story isn't based on her anyway, although she will be in it. This is mostly Shunsui x Nanao. _

_Oh my goodness. Nobody knows how much I look up. Holy cow. Between the manga and anime, I did use some phrases. Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Woo, with that, I'm done rambling. Read on, my friends._

_Oh, one more thing, to Satsuki, since I couldn't respond personally: Thank you so much! I look forward to hearing from you._

_Good, not good? Let me know._

_-KG--_

* * *

Epic Two: Old And New Wounds

* * *

Momo was almost to the Tenth Division when she lost the spring in her step, frowning in thought. Coming here always puzzled her, so lately she hadn't visited at all. It didn't used to be like that, and she frowned deeper knowing the reason behind it all. It wouldn't be so bad or so different, but she didn't know how she was supposed to act anymore.

She wasn't dumb enough to not see that they were wary around her. She knew that they had every right to be, judging from her actions in the past, but it didn't stop the feeling from hurting just a little bit. Still, it bothered her that they acted like she would have a nervous breakdown if they so much as mentioned _his_ name.

She also knew that they had some of a right to think this too. Once upon a time she did exactly that, but it was before everyone realized what was going on. She was different now.

The wound was still sore, true, but she wasn't going to lose it now that she finally got some of her composure back. She owed her Division that much, if nothing else.

She slowed her steps further as she reached the door to the office, still stuck on the question in her mind. She didn't think she could act like nothing happened. Going back to the way things were didn't seem like a pliable option from the present, but one could always hope. She thought that eventually they might be able to go back that way, once everything was finally over. For now though, she would have to find something else that worked.

She stopped feet from the room she needed to enter, a sense of nervousness coming over her. She always started to feel self-conscious around all of her old friends now. She wanted to talk to them like she used to, when she could tell them anything and trust that it wouldn't go any farther than that. These were friends that she knew for years on end, back when she had just started out as a soul reaper. Those days were gone though, and in their place was a dark world of gloom.

_One that I helped inflict._

It wasn't all her fault, she knew. She wouldn't have been able to stop her captain and the others if she tried. She knew that. This current state of things between her and her friends, however, _was_ her fault. She always wanted to say something, but whenever the opportunity arose, she could never bring herself to say anything. She wanted to say she was sorry for everything. She figured that words couldn't describe everything she felt anyway, but she wanted to try sooner or later.

It was the least she could do.

She hadn't completely come to terms. She didn't think that she would totally be alright with the whole situation for a long time. She did face the facts though, when she was alone. She had struggled with it, and she still struggled occasionally, but she did it. No one needed to know though. She doubted much would change if they did. The mistrust would still be there, and she didn't blame anyone for it.

That was one of the reasons why she had tried to work so hard lately. It was easier to put aside some things if you were extremely busy. She faintly wondered if that's why her childhood friend always worked so hard. She knew that he probably had a lot on his mind as well.

The topic of work brought her mind back on task, remembering why she came here in the first place. It saddened her a little knowing that this was now the only reason why any of them interacted with each other. Straightening up some, she promised to herself that one day she would try to make it up to them.

She raised a shaking hand up to the door to knock softly twice. She waited for a few moments before she heard a shuffling of papers and a voice carrying to the door.

"Enter."

She recognized his voice immediately. It sounded strained, so she told herself that she wouldn't take up any more time than was necessary so she could leave him in peace. Now that she thought about it, it seemed that there was a colder aura around the office. If he wasn't in a good mood, it was all the more reason for her to hurry so she wouldn't be bothering him.

She slid the door open as quietly as she could and stepped inside, moving into a slight bow before she began to speak.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya. I have some paperwork for you today." Her voice was soft and almost sullen, nothing like the cheery mood she had shown Nanao earlier. She rose up as she finished speaking, meeting his turquoise gaze as she did so.

"Momo?"

She wasn't sure what he was asking, but she supposed it might be a whole lot of things rolled into one. It could be, 'what are you doing here so early', a surprised 'what did you call me', or even an 'I hardly recognize you'. Instead of asking him about it, she plastered the best smile she could on her face, attempting to upset whatever feeling had drifted over the office. It was fake, but it would have to do. She just hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell.

"I'll just leave this here for you and let you get back to work."

She stepped closer to set the stack of papers on the edge of his desk before stepping back a few steps. She bowed again slightly before advancing towards the door. She was uncomfortable as she'd ever been, and it struck a cord within her that she didn't know how to act around her own friends. Things had changed in them without her noticing, and she was a bit ashamed she missed out on it.

She didn't get far before his voice brought her back, and she had to scold herself from the shiver that it sent through her. She did not want to think about that right now.

"Momo."

She stopped when she heard the soft tenor of his voice. It made him seem much older than he was, or maybe that he knew much beyond his years. She supposed he did, despite the fact that he was younger than all the other captains. He had been through his fair share of hardships. She had been through some of the same ones too.

She looked back at him and caught the glimpse of the feeling in his eyes. His face remained stoic like usual, but she caught the emotion within the troubled aquamarine.

"Is everything alright?"

It was soft, and it was hard for her not to think of the memories it brought up. The same smooth tone was used when they were littler, although his voice had been slightly different back then. Still, it held the same soothing quality. It was just like the times when she would wake up from a terrible nightmare and he was the only one to console her.

She smiled a little at him, hoping to reassure him. He could probably tell it was sad, but she couldn't help it when those memories seemed so far out. It was something that she could never have again.

"Everything's fine, Shiro."

She turned then, traveling from the office without looking back. She didn't stay to see the look on his face, but she hoped that use of an old nickname helped to ease his mind a little bit. She saw all she needed to see anyway.

He wore the same face as when he thought about the traitors. The only difference now was that _she_ was the one on his mind.

_-Secrets Of The Scorned-_

Nanao opened the door to a still and darkened office. She peered around carefully, searching for any traces of slumbering pink in the shadows. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and no added objects, she thought herself safe to assume that her captain was able to get himself home after drinking last night. She could recall the many days where she arrived to discover the clump of pink curled up on the couch. Those many times were nights he didn't go home.

The task usually fell upon herself, but she had some errands to run the previous evening and finished up early. Captain Kyouraku had wanted to accompany her of course, spouting something about chivalry and defenseless maidens to which she snorted. She had put a damper on that idea by telling him she would go nowhere with him so long as he was inebriated.

He had whined so much after that she ended up having to promise to bring him along next time. Only then did he get that stupid grin on his face and stop badgering her, returning to his late night indulgence.

She sighed out loud at the recollection. Sometimes that man was impossible. How the simplest of things contented him she would never know.

She slid the door shut quietly behind her and traveled to her desk, spying the neat stack of papers sitting on the corner of it. She didn't know how early the deliverers got up, but they always beat her here. She thought that perhaps they did it during the night, but there had been far too many nights where she had stayed later than anyone ever should. She never ran into any messengers at that time of night or wee hours of the morning.

She chuckled a little bit. It's not like anyone could hear her anyway. She once thought to ask her captain but remember that he was clearly passed out by then and wouldn't recall anyone coming into the office while in his deep slumber.

She picked up the top sheet of the stack and began to read as she rounded her desk. Scanning over the items as she sat down, she mentally groaned at some of the reminders on the sheet. Morning announcements usually happened once a week, and today was just her lucky day.

_Division Inspection soon._

She groaned again. This task was always a pain. There was always so much to be done when putting the Division into order enough for inspection. They weren't very lenient at all. It didn't help that her Division was one well-known for their partying habits either. Sometimes she thought that that fact always scored them negative points. It wasn't her fault that she was usually the only one that got their paperwork done. Captain Kyouraku wouldn't do it despite all her pestering, and she could harp all she wanted at all the members and still get no results.

They also never mentioned the specific date they would be coming around. They loved to surprise everyone. It gave the Divisions all the more reason to stay on their toes.

_The Eighth Division has hollow duty with the Second Division this week. _

_Soul Reapers are to be reminded that the Division Barracks are not suitable areas to stage sparring matches. Please do so in the designated areas._

_A Corp squad has been absent for longer than expected. Contact Captain Soi Fon if you have any information._

_The Eleventh Squad is reminded that if they are to host drinking parties, they are to do them within their own quarters and not in the streets blocking the Fourth's nightly sweeping. _

She smiled a little. She wondered how many of these would be applied directly to the Eleventh. They were always doing something.

She made a mental note to refigure some of the squad formations for this week. She had already known that it was their turn at the last meeting they attended, but she hadn't had time to rearrange since then. They were going to shuffle out different squads than the last time. While reading, she realized that it was her turn to go out this time. She didn't really mind. It was about time that she got out of this office and did something productive other than paperwork.

_Gates to the Rukongai will be closed off to all soul reapers from the hours of ten p.m. to 5 a.m. Please take care of any business there before those hours or you may not be permitted back into Seireitei until the following day. _

_Hell butterflies are not to be used for personal messages. They are Gotei 13 based only. Thank you._

She smiled again. She had known Rangiku to break the last one a little. The Rukongai thing was new though. She silently hoped that this meant her own captain wouldn't feel the need to go drinking there like he did on occasion. Knowing that he might end up staying out there, not that it would bother him that much, might deter him. At least if he drank within Seireitei she could keep an eye on him.

She wondered if this new rule had anything to do with the increased hollow activity. She supposed it did, although there was nothing wrong with having a few extra soul reapers out in Rukongai at night. Maybe they just didn't want to attract them any more than what was happening. After all, a hollow did prefer one of their souls over a regular one.

Putting down the notice, she brought the rest of the stack towards her. She might as well start working on them now. She probably couldn't expect her captain before noon, and it wasn't like he would help out anyway. She was glad that soon she would be able to go out into the real world. She didn't want to think about how much paperwork would stack up in her absence, but it was nice to know that she had a break of sorts coming up. It would be good to vent out some of her frustration on a few hollows.

Reading and signing a few documents, she didn't get very far in her pile before she sensed someone nearing the office. She stopped all movement for a minute to determine who it was, and her forehead creased in confusion. Maybe her head still wasn't clear enough from this morning's grogginess. It felt like Rangiku.

Of course, this was ridiculous. There was no way that she would be up even close to this early. She knew that Captain Hitsugaya usually let her sleep when he came in to discover her still in the office. She knew that Rangiku was drinking last night, and not because she did it so often, but because she had invited Nanao to join her. She refused, but that was no reason for Rangiku not to enjoy her own company.

She rose from her seat warily and approached the door. If it was indeed Rangiku, which she was certain it just couldn't be, then she hoped that nothing was wrong for her to be up and about at this hour.

She slid the door open before the approaching presence had a chance to do so themselves. In front of Nanao sat a surprised looking Rangiku, as if she wasn't supposed to be in the office or something. She supposed that she was mirroring the look, for she was just as surprised to see the taller woman standing here at this hour.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it though because Nanao suddenly found herself with an armful of Rangiku.

She blinked once, then blinked again before responding rather slowly. She didn't know exactly what to do in a situation like this where she came upon her so suddenly. She was used to comforting her friend sometimes, when the world ate away at her too much, but she didn't know if that was the case here. Usually they had some sort of discussion prior.

She strained her ears for a second and thought she picked up a slight sniffling sound. That confounded her. In all their years together, she had never seen Rangiku cry. Not even once. She supposed that the taller woman did but guessed she did it away from prying eyes. She couldn't think of a reason why she would start breaking down now.

Well, she took that back. She could think of plenty of things, she supposed, it was just that none of them seemed to unnerve her as much before.

Nanao leaned back a little, set on finding out what was going on. She heard another sniffle, convinced now that she wasn't just imagining it. She tried to take a step back, but the busty woman wouldn't seem to let go of her. It was like she was afraid she was going somewhere or something. Time to try a different tactic.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" A questioning tone would hopefully shed some light on the subject.

Her voice seemed to snap Rangiku out of whatever reverie she seemed to be in. She quickly straightened up and tried to inconspicuously rub at her eyes. If she looked hard enough, she thought she saw the faint glimmer of light reflecting off water.

"Are you crying?"

Nanao had her eyebrow raised in question. Her previous question had gone unanswered, but she wanted to catch her in the act while she had the chance to. She expected that the window of opportunity wouldn't be open for very long.

Rangiku just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Of course not! Why would I be doing that? Nothing's wrong at all!"

Nanao looked at her skeptically, knowing that Rangiku could understand the look she was giving her. If it were anybody else, saver her captain, Rangiku might've gotten away with it. Unfortunately for her, those closest to her knew how to read her too well for her own good. The look was a silent command to explain.

"I was just happy to see you, that's all! It's been a long time. I wanted to see if you were okay!"

"You saw me last night." She deadpanned. It had been what, at the most nine hours since they last talked?

Not to be discovered, Rangiku jumped right in to defend her thinking. She really could think things out when she wanted to. Or maybe that was just her ability to come up with excuses at the last minute. She got enough practice in with Captain Hitsugaya and paperwork, after all.

"Oh, but that was so long ago!" She laughed again.

Nanao sighed. She wasn't going to get anything more out of the woman. Instead, she decided to drop it.

"Would you like some tea? It might offset the sickly symptoms that you must be feeling right now."

She knew that when Rangiku set out to drink, it was usually until she passed out. Judging from the time of day it was, she figured that the woman probably hadn't done much to cure the hangover she could possibly have. Maybe then, she would be able to get something else out of her. Rangiku had a tendency to blab sometimes.

"Oh, no no. That's quite alright. Actually, I think my captain wanted me to start working today. I'll catch you later though. Bye!"

Nanao watched slightly puzzled again as her friend made herself scarce. What was that all about? First it seemed like she couldn't be happier just to see her, the next instant she was running away. She sighed again. Maybe she would never understand people. They were just too complicated. When she finally thought she could read them, they went and did something else to surprise her and throw off all previous information. Like her captain did frequently.

She shook her head slightly and allowed a little smile to come to her face as she closed the office door once again. At least Rangiku was in a cheery mood, even if it could've been fake. It was better than the depressed version any day.

_-Secrets Of The Scorned-_

She signed her name on the document again, losing count after the first fifty papers. Momo put down her pen and stretched her arms above her. As much as she would like to stop, there was still much more where that came from.

The whole Division had been a mess after he had left. The Division itself had been in an uproar. First they lose the captain himself, and if that's not bad enough, they find that he faked his death in order to betray all of them.

Yes, betrayed. Her captain betrayed all of them. He betrayed her. He was a traitor.

All three captains were at fault for their own actions. They were all working of their own free will. Sometimes she had to repeat it as a mantra in order for her to grasp it. It was hard for a time, and she supposed that there would be other hard times in the future. Still, she couldn't deny what happened any longer. It took her a long, long time to acknowledge this fact.

Too long.

"_It was YOU!!"_

Still, at the time, it was just so easy to blame Ichimaru for everything. He had just stood there while she was screaming, smiling all the while. Just thinking about it made her fists clench subconsciously. Everything made sense at the time, although now she knew that she acted completely out of her mind.

What was she thinking? Going up against a captain at her level? It was insane. None of that mattered then though. She was grief ridden and confused. Nothing made sense except for Aizen.

"_Snap, Tobiume!!"_

In her rage she had even attacked Izuru, a good friend of hers. It had taken Toshiro to break them apart. To think that they were planning on killing each other. She had been arrested, and only after everything had been revealed did she realize how foolish she was.

What would Rangiku have done if it were Toshiro instead? Sometimes she thought that something similar might have happened, although Rangiku wouldn't have lost it like she did. She would have found another way to fix things instead of attacking in a blind rage.

Would _she_ have done the same thing for Toshiro? She softly smiled. She knew the answer without even thinking about it.

_Yes_.

But he didn't know that. Nobody knew that. It was always thought that Captain Aizen held the first spot in her heart. She supposed that he had a major part, but there was always a spot that he wouldn't be able to fill. A spot that Toshiro had. But the snowy haired captain always thought that he was in the shadow of the man she admired more than anything.

"_But that's what the letter said! It was Captain Aizen's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it either!"_

Through tears and pain she had drawn her sword against her childhood friend, shattering the strongest bond between them. It shamed her now that she listened to false words on a document over the words of her closest friend. There was nothing to be done about it now.

The memories brought small tears to the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away hastily. She was done crying over it. She couldn't take it back, no matter how much she wanted to. Things would not just go back to the way they were before. Life just didn't work that way.

It still hurt, no matter which way she looked at it. All of it. It hurt that someone she deeply admired had cast everything she gave away and acted like she meant nothing. It hurt that he had tried to kill her, when she was only glad to see him alive. It hurt that she was fooled in the first place, that she couldn't see through his deception because she was so wrapped up in his fake honor. Even though everyone else had been fooled as well, it didn't matter. She should've been the first one to notice that something was wrong.

It hurt that she let herself be deceived, and that was unacceptable.

As a soul reaper, a duty she swore she was going to uphold no matter what, she failed. She was thinking selfishly when she should've been thinking about everyone. She wasn't the only one that lost something that day. There were many things she wished that she wouldn't have done, but it was too late to be thinking of that now. The only thing she could do was keep moving onward. Hopefully with time the wound would close up a little more every day.

When it was all over, maybe then she could be at peace.

She picked up her pen again, determined to do better than the days before. She needed to get this work done, especially before Inspection came up. She wasn't stupid, she knew that if they took one look at how the Division was currently, they would be disappointed. She knew she faced demotion if things didn't start to pick up.

No one wanted someone in charge who was unstable, who was untrustworthy, who was undeserving. When she took a look at the other Divisions that had lost their captains, she felt even more inadequate than others saw her. Shuuhei had taken up the duty of running the Ninth with pride. He wasn't officially captain, but at least things were mostly normal over there thanks to his dedication. In Third too, things were looking up for Izuru. There was even a new captain on the way.

All the Divisions were looking up but hers. That was also unacceptable.

She wanted to show them that she could do just as well as them, that she wasn't useless. That's how she felt whenever they looked at her and frowned, so she needed to improve. She wanted them to stop. Even though she had maybe became a soul reaper for the wrong reasons starting out, fulfilling her duty had brought new meanings with it. She enjoyed what she did, and she wanted to do something worth mentioning in this life that she had been given.

She was more or less in charge now, even though the Third, Fifth, and Ninth got help from other Divisions. She was the highest ranking officer available. People looked up to her for guidance just because of that. She couldn't be wasting away when others needed her, even if that was all she wanted to do for a time. She had to be strong for others and show them that she could be reliable. Maybe some of the strength she showed them would rub off on herself. She wanted to be strong all the time.

Rangiku was strong. She always looked strong on the outside, even though Momo knew that she was troubled on the inside. Rangiku's story was just as sad as her own, now that she thought about it. Gin had been her friend since Rukongai days, just like her and Toshiro. Sometimes Momo wondered how Rangiku could hold up like she was. She wished that she could be more like her.

She had lost someone she loved, for all that it was worth, even if no one knew if it was reciprocated or not. Momo didn't quite understand what they had between them, but she supposed it didn't matter. All she knew was that he had meant a lot to her, and now she was hurting. She hardly ever showed it, but she knew it was there. Those thoughts brought on a new wave of guilt.

She had made things worse by trying to tell everyone that Gin was the reason behind Aizen's treachery. She hated to think how many of those words Rangiku took to heart. The two lieutenants had been close friends before the whole incident. Now she could barely say that they were acquaintances.

How far had she pushed them apart with her foolishness _again_? She was pushing everyone away, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Paperwork or not, she wanted to know how the strawberry-blonde was doing. Momo noticed that she wasn't in the Tenth office earlier. Standing up, she made sure that everything was in place before going to the door. Taking once last glance, she slid the door shut, off to find Rangiku.

Maybe some bridges could be rebuilt.

_-Secrets Of The Scorned-_

Nanao was still working when the sun descended to the top of the sky. She stretched out her hand for a minute before she reached for another sheet. She could almost hear the real world calling for her.

It was true that she was good at what she did, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. It had to be done, and there was no getting around that. If she didn't do it then it probably wouldn't get done. She couldn't imagine the captain commander being very pleased about that.

She could almost feel the soft breeze through her hair and the moon on her skin. If she got lucky they would give her a day shift, but she doubted they would waste the time unless a hollow appeared. She wondered what happened to just one shinigami being deployed per area, but she supposed that they could no longer task the risk in case an arrancar or some form of menos showed up.

It would be nice to finally get out of the stuffy office after so long. She didn't sit in here all day, of course, but the real world was different than chasing around lazy captains for signatures or running to meetings. She always had to come back here after those tasks, and she was starting to dread it. Well, at least Captain Kyouraku provided some entertainment.

Speaking of the devil, she felt a very familiar reiatsu growing near. One that could only belong to one person. She faintly wondered what he would do this time. It didn't matter though, because she would always be ready. She eyed her heavy tome within her reach to the side, and she paused in her ministrations for a moment, just long enough to witness the rapid opening of the door.

"Nanao-chan!"

He had his arms opened up wide, as if she would let him engulf her in an embrace. She wasted no time with her next move, even though she knew how useless it actually was.

"Bakudo 1, First Restraint Obstruction!"

She didn't look up as he fell to the floor like a stiff board, paralysis taking over. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his antics. She knew that in reality she would never be able to hold him with such a weak kido spell. If he was fully paying attention, she probably wouldn't be able to hit him with anything, despite her excellence in the arts. She wondered why he played along with it, but she was glad he did at any rate.

"There are a small pile of forms on your desk that you need to complete, as well as this week's agenda."

She continued along with her work as if nothing had just transpired in the office. Her captain drew himself up from the floor moments later, like she knew he would. It didn't take much on his part to break the spell, especially since she wasn't trying very hard. It was just the point of the matter.

"No good morning from my Nanao-chan?"

He ignored her statement, also like she knew he would. That was okay. It would be brought up again later anyway. She allowed herself a small smirk as she worked on.

"It is afternoon, Sir, not morning, so good afternoon." He grinned a little, but the gesture fell from his face as he spotted the papers intended for him.

"Yare, that's a mountain, not a 'small pile'. I couldn't possibly go through that many papers in one day. Unless, of course, I was writing poetry for my lovely Nanao-chan."

This time she did roll her eyes, although he couldn't see it.

"Anyway, it appears that I have a problem." He looked over at her to find her still writing.

"Oh?" She schooled her features to remain indifferent as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, a brow raised in question.

"It seems that a few bottles are missing from my stash. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to them, would you?"

She held his gaze for a moment before returning to her work, trying to keep her voice as businesslike as it usually was. "There is a pile of forms on your desk that need to be completed. The agenda for the week is there also."

She repeated her earlier statement with slightly different words, hoping he would understand the situation. She knew he was a bright man, despite what others thought. He really was a quick thinker, he just used his talents for other purposes. She wondered how quickly he was going to piece this one together.

"Ahh, clever girl." Not long at all, it seems.

"It is a requirement when working with you, Sir."

He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking. Oh how the days would be dull without her. "I'm surprised you knew about that particular stash, that's all."

"I know where all your stashes are, I just don't tell you."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Really. Which is why you'll find that the lock on your bottom left drawer at your desk is now changed, and the bottles that were under that loose floorboard in the corner have been removed. Also, I have personally contacted Captain Ukitake and asked him not to give you any of the jugs you stashed in his Division until you've finished those documents. I didn't have time to clear out every spot, but I will if I have to."

He paled a bit after she finished. So it seemed that she was much smarter than she let on. He knew this though, so it didn't really surprise him too much. Still, threatening his sake all for the sake of paperwork was very devious indeed. He was proud.

"Yare, my Nanao-chan is so cruel." He thought he would put in a pout for good measure, but he was shut down when she didn't look up.

"So I've been told." She didn't stop working, and he took it as a silent reminder for him to do the same.

He took one look at the stack again and internally shuddered. Not before he had a drink. With a melodramatic sigh, he shuffled over to the couch in the corner, opposite of his ex-hiding place, trying to look as dejected as possible. He flopped down and slid his hat a little farther down on his head.

Maybe, this was just all a bad dream, and he would wake up in a few hours with his Nanao-chan curled up at his side. With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

He could always hope.

-Part Two Complete


	3. A Glimpse Back

_Before you say anything, I know. I'm sorry about being slow. Life sucks when it gets busy. I'll try to not take so long next time. It's been like...more than two weeks. It makes me feel bad. I used to be known for updating like every day or every other. Granted those were shorter and I had more time on my hands, but still. Anyway, I'm not sure about this chapter. It might be an epic fail. I kinda just wanted to get it out before class which is in like...fifteen minutes. Not really sure what to make of it._

_Good, not good? Let me know._

_--KG--_

* * *

Epic Three: A Glimpse Back

* * *

It had been two hours since Captain Kyouraku had come into the office, and Nanao had just about had enough. In that whole time, he hadn't done a single thing but sleep over there in the corner. The neat stack of papers she placed on her desk still sat untouched, a seemingly simple thing that had woes rolling off of it in heaps, or at least that's the feeling Nanao got from it. She didn't want to think about doing the extra work across the room, even though she knew that she would probably end up completing it anyway. Even now, though her captain was awake, he was laying there watching her. She wasn't looking up, but she could feel the amber gaze that was upon her.

She was half tempted to throw her inkwell at him, just to see if he would bother using up energy to move out of the way.

She sighed as she finished filling out another white plane of agony, pondering if she should even bother saying anything as she reached for another one. She mechanically began filling this one out and didn't look up as she spoke.

"Captain, you really need to get started on that paperwork now."

As expected, she was only met with silence. If he thought he could get away with feigning sleep, he had another thing coming.

"Sir, I know you're awake. You're not getting out of this today. It is highly important that everything is completed on time, especially since inspections are this month."

There was still nothing. Her right eyebrow began to twitch. Sometimes she really wished that she could overpower him into doing his work. She knew that most of the time when she badgered him into the grueling task, it was only because he let her. For now, she would just have to use her natural talents to her advantage.

Her tact. And if that happened to involve a little bit of blackmailing, well, that was just fine.

"Captain Kyouraku…" She trailed off, hoping that she would catch his attention. "Don't make me rework the funding schedules for the next few years." She put on a partly innocent face, feigning thinking. She even had her pointer finger on her chin, mimicking like she was pondering on it. "I'm sure we don't really need to include sake in the budget."

She ducked her eyes back to the work in front of her, not really looking at it. She mentally counted seconds in her mind…_Three_..._two_

"You wouldn't!" _Well that certainly didn't take long_.

He flew upwards instantly, mocking shock and much too fast for anyone who had been asleep just moments prior. She thought that he probably didn't care that he got caught at this point. Now that she thought about it for a minute though, maybe she really did shock him.

He knew that she could rework the budget if she wanted to. As long as she didn't make any extravagant changes, the First wouldn't look too much into it. Maybe they'd even praise her for attempting to help him actually get work done. It's not like he took care of any of the complex bookkeeping anyway, if he even bothered to do any work at all. She could have him sign his permission for it and he wouldn't even know.

They locked gazes for a moment, and she hoped the unspoken message made itself clear.

"I think it goes without saying that I most certainly would."

She lifted her brow, glancing over to the untouched tower on his desk. Maybe now he would get the point? She really had other things she needed to do today to prepare for the inspection. They didn't just check the office, they checked the whole Division. That means she had to brief all of their subordinates, knowing that it would be a cold day in hell before he would take the whole afternoon to talk to almost every officer and unseated member. She needed him to do the rest of the paperwork so she could accomplish that, as hopeless as it sounded.

"My Nanao-chan is so unloving to her Shunsui!" He made a sad attempt at woeful interpretations, and she had to fight to not roll her eyes at him. Knowing their current situation, it would only encourage him more.

"_Your Nanao-chan is going to severely burn something." _It was a strained, hushed mumble, one that she barely made out herself. She didn't even really comprehend what she was saying, just spouted an aggravated response to his ridiculous ramblings. She went back to working, hoping that the boring task would cool her mind off.

"Ah, what was that? Does my Nanao-chan wish to tie me up and have her wicked way with me?"

Her hand stilled in its motion for a moment, wondering what she was thinking when she responded. Since when had she endorsed her ridiculous nickname? And what to make of his comment, as ridiculous at is sounded?

Perhaps it was better to dismiss it.

Dismissing or not though, her cheeks began to flare to a nice cherry color without her permission. She felt her skin warm substantially, and she couldn't find an explanation for it at all. She usually had a tight rein on her reactions.

She began to scowl, thinking that this was no different from any other way he acted. She turned towards him and fixed the scariest glare she could muster on him, hoping that the sight would block out the wonderful shade of her skin. She hadn't taken her glasses off yet, but she hoped that this would do the trick.

To her disdain, it didn't faze him one bit. She wanted to sigh. She supposed this is what she got for working with him for so long. She doubted even the removal of her eyewear would help now.

So he had become immune. Huh.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan. Everyone knows that glaring is just undressing someone with their eyes."

Before she could stop herself, she began to gape. She caught it soon after, but for those few moments, she couldn't believe her ears. She watched his face crinkle into a smile that made his eyes close and that goofy grin come upon his face. Alright, if she thought about it for a minute, maybe she could believe that's just what came out of his mouth. It was Shunsui Kyouraku.

That explained many things.

Still, she found the need to quickly retort. There was a line that she refused to cross, and he was flirting with it.

"I was not glaring, _sir_, I was mentally willing you to do your work."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say though, as she would soon find out. She had momentarily forgotten that this was her captain she was dealing with, and one could never hope to win by conventional means.

"Ah, so you were willing me and undressing me all in one. How very efficient of you, Nanao-chan."

She desperately wanted to hit herself in the forehead. She condemned her fast response. Why did she not think her answer through? It would figure that he would catch that she never refuted the second part to his statement, even if she really had meant to.

As delightful as she was sure it would be, those types of things were not appropriate for the office or between two people with their current status, as a matter of fact.

If possible, her temperature raised another few degrees. She didn't have a mirror, but if she did, she would be sure that the image staring back at her would closely resemble a ripe tomato. Why did she feel so tense all of a sudden? On a normal day his flirtatious remarks wouldn't faze her a bit. Maybe it was the weather. It had to be.

"I do not believe that thought has ever crossed my mind, sir." She rose from her seat, wanting to put distance between them. Her brow twitched as she noticed that certain look he had never left his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to make rounds."

She disappeared soon after, leaving a still smiling Shunsui in the office. Nanao didn't normally do rounds herself, he knew, so it amused him a little that he had affected her so. He stared longingly at the office door, as if he could will her to throw it open and come crashing into his arms.

He shook his head slowly, the smile fading. As much as he'd like for it to happen, he knew it was highly unlikely. Still, seeing her today had raised his spirits a bit. He wouldn't mind in the slightest if he could get closer to her. The only problem was that she wouldn't let him. He supposed that she might still think him joking, but after a few decades you'd think she would get the hint. The only thing he could do was keep trying, even though it was a challenge. His Nanao-chan was definitely not easy to convince.

Still, maybe he could get through to her yet.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

She wasn't sure why she always hid her dejection behind her happy façade. Surely some people must have noticed how fake she was, but they never commented on it. Maybe they were just trying to keep her spirits up or something. They knew that she'd probably get upset if they called her out on her bluff.

Rangiku sighed. This was why sake was so wonderful. It allowed her to be carefree and forget all of the things she dwelled on. Even if she had to remember all her woes the following day, those few hours of obliviousness was worth it. Sure, she was normally a cheery person under normal circumstances, but lately everything had just been so tiring. Something that a nice round of sake could fix.

Unfortunately for her, sake was out of the question at the moment.

Her head was pounding something terrible, and she really had to struggle to keep the room from spinning on her. She probably went a little overboard last night, but she really didn't care. Now that she thought about it, that was probably the reason for the outrageous dream that plagued her morning. And to think, she could still be peacefully sleeping right now if that hadn't interrupted her.

Instead, she was sitting here in the mess hall, with a plate of sushi and a cup of tea, trying to combat the massive hangover she was finally feeling and looking like a disaster while doing so.

At least when she was upset earlier, she wasn't focused on the after effects. She sighed again. Luck just wasn't on her side. First, she has messed up dreams that didn't amount to anything, now she can't even enjoy her favorite pastime. What was next, a mountain of paperwork coming to bury her?

Her chopsticks poked around the rolls of sushi decorating her plate. She wasn't really all that hungry, either that or she didn't want to throw anything up, but she thought that she probably needed something in her system. It might help with the headache at any rate. She rubbed her temples with her other hand as she stewed.

Would Isane fix this for her if she asked? She laughed a little in her mind because laughing out loud would hurt too much. Maybe if she got it through normal means, but if Isane knew she had it because she had a long night of drinking again, she was sure that the healer would refuse.

The inner laughter stopped abruptly though, when she realized the pattern she absently made with her sushi. She looked down at an all too similar grinning face, and in retaliation, she scattered them about her plate. The sly smile faded back to the plain blue-green of its contents, much like the dimming face in her memory. Putting her chopsticks down, she vouched that she wasn't all that hungry after all.

She thought that she really shouldn't be bothered by it anymore, but she couldn't help that sickening feeling that boiled in the pit of her stomach. Someone else would pass it off as the side effects of the sake she had the previous evening, but she knew better. It was almost as if Haineko's ash had made it's way inside her, burning with a vengeance. It wasn't even close to the first time that he disappeared without telling her where he was going. She still couldn't follow though. At least that hadn't changed. She should be used to it.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

She sat both of her elbows on the table, leaning her head into the crooks of her arms. Her fingers trailed softly through her strawberry locks like a mother would, trying to comfort herself the best she knew how. It wasn't like growing up in Rukongai provided such nourishment. If she willed her thoughts long enough, maybe she could fool herself into thinking it was someone else doing it for her. She could almost hear whispers against her ear, nothings that meant exactly that to anyone else, but meant the world to the receiver.

She could always hope. At least she had that.

But she would not cry. She had already shed enough tears. At first it was massive, like the monsoon season had swept over her, when he first disappeared. Then he came back, and it was nothing more than a painful distant memory.

The second time she had cried less. The next time she barely cried at all.

This continued until it was nothing more than a dull ache in her chest. The slate of sadness that adorned her face had replaced the tears, but that was also replaced by another mask of her making.

She was layered, each guise covering up the previous emotion. Maybe if she tried, she would eventually feel nothing at all. It was a hopeful thought.

Her fingers halted in their trailing when she felt a presence come before her. Looking up through the hair over her face, she was met with the small bun-wearing girl known as Momo Hinamori. Rangiku straightened up further, taking time to brush the unruly locks behind so they were out of her face. She was surprised at the other girls appearance, but she didn't show it.

Looking at her, she saw that Momo had one arm over herself, clutching her other. Her eyes were downcast, and it looked like she was slightly biting her lip. Rangiku cleared her throat a little to get her attention.

Upon hearing the noise, Momo looked up. She only halfway knew why she was here, but she thought that as she was here already, there was no use going back now. Now she just needed to figure out what to say to the older woman.

"Momo, did you need something?"

Rangiku was aware that her tone might have come across as a little harsh, but right now she really couldn't come to care much. Besides the pounding headache that was making her day worse than it already was, she just didn't have much patience for the girl. After everything that happened, it was hard to tell where she stood. She had crossed blades and betrayed her captain, even if it was accidental. That wasn't acceptable.

The bun-wearing girl nodded, being shaken out of her musings by the question. She now had an idea of what she was going to say. She would start with the basics for now.

"Rangiku, are you okay?"

It wasn't a question to explain her tone, but more of an overall worry for her health. The strawberry-blonde had looked severely disheveled when she first entered the mess hall.

Rangiku thought she would humor the girl for now. It looked like she had something to say, so she could sit here and wait for her to get to it. "Well, this pounding in my skull isn't so great, but I can't expect much less when I'm up half the night."

"I didn't mean about that." Rangiku frowned a little. This was a conversation whose headed direction she didn't like. Before she could respond to that, however, Momo spoke again. "You have this look on your face. It makes you seem so sad."

The sitting woman's foot began tapping underneath the table, thinking on how she would respond to the solemn girl. She really didn't want to go there. Especially not today.

"Well, it's not like I don't have a reason to be, don't you think?" That was a little harsh, and she could almost see the standing girl flinch in response. She just wasn't in the mood. The recent happenings didn't help either.

Momo wouldn't lie and say that response didn't sting, but she knew that it was probably deserving for her to say it. Now she just had to fix things, and she would do it the only way she knew how.

"I'm sorry…for everything." Rangiku's eyes widened a little bit, wondering where she was going with this. Momo had never came outright and apologized before. "I know that the things I did were wrong, and I really am sorry for all of it." She was shifting from one foot to the next, feeling that her nerves were going to burst at any second. She was on a roll now, however, so she might as well keep going.

"I wish I could take a lot of the things that happened back, but I can't. I'm trying my best to understand, but it's not easy. I'm still not totally okay, but I'm getting there." She paused again, wondering if any of this was even making a difference. "I just wanted to let you know. There was more than just one reason that I became a soul reaper, after all."

She had drifted her gaze towards the floor, finding it more interesting than whatever look Rangiku must be giving her. Still, she wanted to let the older woman know that if she ever needed someone to talk to, regardless of their somewhat rocky past, she would be there.

"Even the strongest need someone to fall back on in hard times. Sometimes dealing with it yourself isn't enough. If…if you ever want to talk or something…despite what happened, I'll be here."

She realized that she was probably the last person Rangiku would ever want to talk to about any of this, but she had to try and mend the broken bridge somehow. She still kept her eyes downcast during this, but looked up when Rangiku responded to her.

"You know, I'm probably not the person you should be saying this to."

"I know." Momo's gaze saddened, thinking of the one she really wanted to be okay with. "But I have to start somewhere."

Rangiku's look softened a bit as she let out a loose laugh. It was small and quiet, but it wasn't as tense as their previous conversation. It was almost like a weight had been lifted. Momo had come a long way since the last time she took the time to converse with her. "Yes, I suppose you do."

She thought a minute on Momo's words. It was true that it was nice to have someone to talk to. Now that she thought about it, it occurred to her that nobody was there for Momo during this. It was always those who ignored her or tried to make her see their way. She, herself, wasn't much different. It was sad to think it. Rangiku had connected a little with Izuru, both betrayed by the same person, but Momo didn't relate to anyone. Izuru would've been the best match, but unfortunately, the lieutenant of the former captain she despised probably wasn't the best idea.

Still, she was a little proud that Momo made it this far on her own. There might be hope for her yet.

She smiled a little at the bun-clad girl and motioned to the seat across from her. Since she had known the girl for a long while, she knew that she could probably come to forgive her actions in time. "Why don't you sit down, Momo. Have lunch with me?"

Their was a look of surprise over the smaller girl's face, but she smiled back slightly all the same. Things had worked out better than she thought they would. She knew that Toshiro wouldn't be so accepting, but she was now one step closer. Being on good terms with Rangiku once again put her in an uplifting mood. It felt good to be able to talk to her again.

The strawberry-blonde smiled wider as Momo accepted the invitation. She wouldn't just drop everything all in one go, but she would make an effort if Momo was willing to.

"Great! Now we can focus on how you can capture dear Shiro-chan's heart!"

"Rangiku!"

Her cheeks burned a slight rosy color. Oh, how did she ever forget that Rangiku liked to tease?

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Nanao had traveled around Seireitei twice, trying to calm the burning on her cheeks and the fuming of her thoughts. She was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. What made her frown even further was that she shouldn't feel that way at all. She had remedied the situation hadn't she? Her exit might not have been as graceful and planned as she would have liked, but she hoped that she got the point across.

She really had to rein in her loose tongue. One of these days it would get her into trouble.

She couldn't figure out why she had started acting not like herself either. Had she gotten so used to his presence that she was starting to relax more around him? She was relaxed before, but this was a new extreme. She didn't know if she was totally comfortable around him enough to drop her guard completely. If she did, the next thing she knew she might be actually accepting his date invitations and gushing at his sappy poetry.

She halted mid-step, jerking to a halt. What was she thinking? She felt her forehead with one of her free hands while smoothing her hair with the other one. In her previous haste, she had forgotten her heavy tome that she always carried. She felt off without it.

At any rate, there had to be something wrong with her. Maybe she was ill? She frowned when her temperature seemed as normal as it always was. Maybe it was not a physical sickness then. If she ever caught up with her work in the next few days maybe she would take a few moments to ask Captain Unohana or Isane.

She found herself paused at a railing of an overhanging walkway. Looking out, she could see a few streets over, as well as a small courtyard below. There was a small group of dying trees there, the wind ruffling and loosening the browning leaves. It was peaceful, and she didn't think taking a little longer time to observe it before going back to the Eighth would really make a difference.

She was leaning against the railing slightly, just thinking while observing. She tensed for a minute, thinking that she felt something unfamiliar. She closed her eyes and sent her reiatsu out around her, trying to feel. It didn't seem like anything was out of place. Maybe it was just because she was so jumpy lately.

While she had her eyes closed, she failed to notice the presence that made it's way in front of her. As a result, the first thing to greet her eyes when she decided to gaze back on the courtyard was a massive blob of pink.

"Nana-chan!"

The addressed woman stumbled back and began to reach her right hand towards her left sleeve when she realized just who had startled her. There could only be one with such vibrant hair color.

"Yachiru, what are you doing?"

The said girl was smiling happily, moving about on the rail at a very rapid pace. She then started speaking almost as fast as she was moving.

"Oh, Nana-chan! I just saw you and I was gonna tell you that in two days there's an Association meeting and-"

She continued on, but Nanao stopped following after that. _What did she call me?_

"_Nana-chan!"_

"_Do you wanna play, Nana-chan?"_

"_When we grow up, lets be soul reapers together, Nana-chan!"_

"…and that a lot of people think that Shu-Shu should be in the next calendar and that since you live by him maybe you could-"

Upon seeing that Nanao wasn't paying attention to her, she thought to remedy the situation. She bounced over to the spaced woman and began waving her hand in front of her face.

"Nana-chan? Are you iiiiiin there?"

Immediately, Nanao snapped back to attention. Her response wasn't very tactful, however.

"What?" So much for paying attention.

"So will you, will you?" The small bundle of sugar-charged energy jumped up and down, awaiting an answer.

"Will I what?" She was beyond confused now. What was Yachiru saying before, something about a Women's Association meeting?

"Take pictures of Shu-Shu for us, of course!" The smile never left her face, and Nanao wondered if she was this happy when she didn't have piles of sugar stuffed into her.

In her current state, Nanao had to think to remember who 'Shu-Shu' was. Realizing now what the situation was, she declined right away. There was no way she was asking her captain to take pictures of him, especially when they would be posted. There was no doubt that he would share all the details about his 'lovely photographer' while he was at it too. He might even get creative and add things. She could see the horror now.

"I do not think that will be a task I'm going to do."

She hoped that she didn't dampen the Association's president too much. She was relieved then when her comment didn't seem to faze the smiling lieutenant at all.

"Aww, well maybe Braid-Lady wants to. I'm gonna get candy from Bya-kun now. Bye-bye, Nana-chan!"

As quickly as she came, she was gone. Nanao was left in the dust of her former presence, wondering what just happened.

She looked back out into the courtyard to find that the wind had picked up slightly. She turned the way that Yachiru disappeared in, wondering how those certain memories had just been so easily stirred up. If she recalled correctly, that wasn't the first time Yachiru had called her 'Nana-chan'. Then why was she only remembering it now?

The breeze chilled her slightly, so she clutched her uniform a little closer to herself. She should really start minding the weather. Deciding that she really shouldn't put off paperwork any longer than she already had, she turned in the direction towards the office. Perhaps Captain Kyouraku had already left the office for the day. Then she wouldn't have to deal with what happened earlier. If she was lucky, he would start on his sake and forget about it all together.

She could hope.

"_Nana-chan, let's be friends."_

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

The frosty captain of the Tenth Division inhaled deeply once he exited the cramped office. He could tell that the weather was getting colder, putting him in a slightly better mood from earlier. The days were dwindling down to his favorite season, and he fully welcomed this shift in temperature.

Normally, it would be rare that he venture out of the office in the middle of the day. He noted this as well but decided that maybe his lightened mood had something to do with the changing seasons.

Besides, this brighter outlook was much better than worrying over both Rangiku and Momo.

Toshiro took a moment to wonder where they were. It wasn't noon yet, but it was close. He didn't know if Rangiku was coming back to the office at all though. He wouldn't really be surprised if she didn't. She was shaken up this morning more that usual. Her normal creamy skin was even white as death.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. Perhaps she would be fine once she got it out of her system. He hoped so. As Captain of the Tenth Division, it was his job to look out for her. More than that though, she was a close friend, someone who understood him better than most. He'd be a fool to waste such a gift.

Deciding that a stroll for some air would be nice, he set off down the wooden path. He really needed to clear his own head.

Other soul reapers usually left him alone when he traveled places, but they seemed to catch on to the uplifting of his usual fowl mood. Today they greeted him like they would other captains, like Jushiro. He found himself answering back politely. Judging from the looks appearing on their profiles, it was safe to say that some were shocked.

He continued onward, not really having a set destination in mind. A light breeze picked up, drawing his attention to the rustling leaves of the trees in the courtyard. They reminded him of his dulled childhood friend, although he could never really point out why.

He sighed again, running a hand through his snowy locks.

He wasn't stupid, although he had an inkling that most people knew that. The fact the Momo probably knew this too made him frown, wiping the previous contented look totally off his features. He knew there was something wrong with her this morning. He didn't know what made him frown more, the fact that something was indeed wrong, or the fact that she was trying her best to cover it up.

Thinking on that just brought on a bunch of negative thoughts though, as it seemed that there was always something wrong when she was around him. It didn't take a genius to figure out the reason either. He tried to just brush it off for a while and act like nothing was wrong. Eventually it wore on him though because it was hard to deny the fact that something _was_ wrong. Ever since Aizen's betrayal had been revealed, things had been too strained between them. Whoever said time healed old wounds lied.

Time had changed nothing.

It may not have been very long since the incident, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth no matter which way he looked at it. It was like lemonade when all the powder settled on the bottom. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her, feeling that he owed her at least that much, but he didn't know how. He didn't want to damage the already frail relationship they managed to salvage. It felt like one wrong move and the strings would snap.

As much as he wanted her to see eye-to-eye with everyone, he would rather have her there.

He hated to think of the rage that coursed through him when he thought Aizen really had killed her. It was an indescribable sense of helplessness and grief. Losing one of his oldest friends was not something he enjoyed thinking about. Still, it felt that he was losing her now, just in a less noticeable way. He hated to see the way her eyes dulled over and how her face fell when she thought of her previous captain. It put a crack in his heart to see her suffering like she did. No, as much as he wanted her to get over her sorrow, he would rather just have her, so long as he was allowed to see and talk to her.

It might seem rather selfish of him, but he wouldn't deny that she was important to him. Every day he wondered if it would be the day she went off the deep end. For a while, he feared that she was going to try to go into Hueco Mundo herself. He tried to rationalize with himself that it was impossible for her to do so by herself, but he always found himself fidgety (a very un-captain like thing) until he checked to make sure she was sleeping in her room at night.

He liked to imagine that one day she would come to her senses, but he could deal with her new behavior if the road to recovery did more harm than good. Still, he missed the old Momo, as much as he disliked to dwell on the past. He missed the cheeriness in her voice, even if she was calling him that dreaded nickname. He missed the radiant smiles she would give off to everyone, him especially. He missed how she would visit, just because she could. He even missed how she would get riled up over little things, like lapsing back into _her_ old nickname.

He sighed for what seemed the millionth time today, running a hand down his face. What was wrong with him? This wasn't how he normally acted. He could faintly hear the deep rumble of Hyourinmaru in the far corner of his mind. Well, at least someone was entertained by all this. Shrugging it off, he continued forward, trusting his feet to lead him somewhere.

Eventually the crowds thinned out to where he was the only one traveling in the corridors. It was the middle of the day, but perhaps most were congregating together on their breaks. A slight shuffle made his ears perk up, and he stopped in his tracks. Listening carefully for a minute in case it was someone sneaking up on him, he didn't move. It didn't hurt to be too wary when they were currently preparing for war. Hearing nothing but the whispering of the wind, he peered around, scanning the rooftops and any dark crevices.

He found nothing, so he decided that his mind must be playing tricks on him in light of recent thoughts. Nothing moved or flickered in warning, so he proceeded to look forward and carry on. He was met with a sight at the end of the hall though, as the lithe form of Soi Fon was before him, drawing nearer. He didn't catch when she appeared, but he supposed that it was part of her job to be undetectable.

He nodded to her as he was about to pass, which she returned. As they drew closer and he was going to dismiss the encounter, her authoritative voice stopped him.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

He paused, standing shoulder to shoulder with her, facing opposite directions. He turned his head slightly to glance at her, finding that she had a slight scowl. That seemed to be the normal for her lately though, and he concluded that it was probably from all the strange things going on in the last few months.

He wanted to compare her to a bristling cat, but he alarmingly realized how wrong that comparison was, and for obvious reasons, had never spoken it out loud.

She met his gaze for a moment, taking that as a cue to continue. "You've heard about recent circumstances, correct?"

He nodded. This must be the main reason for her discomfort then. One of her squads were still missing.

"They are two weeks late from reporting in from the world of the living." He watched her displeased look deepen further. Being in charge of the stealth force, he knew that she appreciated promptness and success. Glancing down slightly, he noticed that her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. "It is not your Division's week for patrol, but if you happen to go out…"

"I'll keep my eyes open."

They had sent other squads out in search of them, but all their efforts had come up fruitless. Squads had turned up late for report before, but none had been missing for so long. When they were delayed, a message was usually relayed back to headquarters. Members of this elite group didn't just go missing, especially when there wasn't a trace of any of the four that went out. Another squad had been turned out in the same area the four were last seen, but it was like they were never there. There was no evidence (not like they ever left much anyway, being the stealth force) that they were ever in the area.

She bowed slightly and quickly in thanks, not being one to say such things out loud. "Have a good day, Captain."

With a flash she was gone, leaving no room for him to wish her the same. He didn't dwell long on it, that kind of behavior being the normal for Second Division members. They were always in and out, making them excellent for the type of work they accomplished.

Hearing a compound of voices from what he assumed was the mess hall, he thought that maybe he could grab something to bring back to the office. He was unsure about how long he had been out, but he did know that paperwork wasn't going to get done by itself. At least the encounter with Soi Fon had shifted his mind onto other things. For a while the gears in his mind would be turning in order to figure out a plan to deal with the missing squad. It was a brief break, but he welcomed it.

He turned to the left at the end of the hall, the noise getting louder as he drew nearer to the group of loud people on break. Deciding that he didn't really want to go back to the office so soon, he thought that he could perhaps observe the others for a while. They always provided some entertainment, even though it more often than not annoyed him.

And if he came upon Momo or Rangiku while he was at it, well, there'd be nothing wrong with that.

-Part Three Complete


	4. Thoughts Of Confession

* * *

Epic Four: Thoughts Of Confession

* * *

Shunsui stretched loudly, reaching towards the clouds far above the office roof. He stood up slowly, bringing his arms back down to adjust his hat from being askew. Looking back towards the workstation he had previously occupied, he couldn't help but be proud of his rather large accomplishment for the day. Who said he never got any work done? The neat stack of papers sitting in the middle of the workspace disproved it.

He almost couldn't believe that he had actually done the papers left for him by Nanao. Then again, she was the only viable reason that he ever found to do any paperwork in the first place. Only for his Nanao-chan.

A part of him that he would never admit to felt bad for flustering Nanao so badly earlier. She had been gone a rather long time, and he thought that maybe this time he had pushed the metaphoric envelope a little too far. As compensation, he told himself that he would finish the work that she set out for him. He knew that she would end up finishing it even if he didn't, but he didn't want her to overwork herself any more than she already did. It was always a battle of tooth and nail when he attempted to get her to take part of the day off.

Maybe this new strategy of chasing her out suggestively would help her take breaks.

He frowned at that, dismissing the idea. He wouldn't do well to use tactics like that when they would only work negatively against him. It might get her out of the office for a while, but it would reflect badly on him. He figured that his reputation by her wasn't that well off anyway. There was really no need to add black spots further. Besides, he wanted her to open up to him, not shy away.

He couldn't scare her off before the real chase began, now could he?

He thought that a chase was a bad thing to parallel their little game to, but he couldn't find a much better analogy to use. It wasn't even much of a game. Still, he had to keep trying. Something told him that it was the right thing to do.

It only seemed like a chase to him because she always seemed so out of reach. She was the light just beyond the darkness, but no matter how far he stretched, she was always one step ahead, knowing just how to avoid him. He followed her shadow, hoping to catch up, but not making much progress. Every advancement he made, he took two steps back the next moment. For the life of him, he couldn't get her to slow down enough for him to step beside her.

It was safe to say that he had become attached to Nanao over the course of their acquaintance. He wasn't afraid to admit such a thing either. He had known her since she was young, so it only made sense that she would grow on him eventually. Some may look down upon that, sneering at the fact that he had known her at such an age and pursued her now, but he didn't care much for them. After a few centuries, age was no longer is an issue to most.

Eventually one of his strategies would work, he hoped. One of these times she would see how sincere he was with her. He also hoped that she would be accepting of that. Once she got over the fact that he wasn't indeed toying with her, it would only be a matter of time before she took a liking to his affections. At least that's what he wanted to happen. Somehow though, all he saw in the immediate future was a few bashings with her fan.

He scrunched his face a little at the uncomfortable thought and flexed his aching hand, shaking the cramps out of it. Stifling a yawn with the other, he shuffled over to the corner once again. Paperwork to that extent takes a lot out of a man, especially one not so used to doing it. He figured he had time to take a quick nap before Nanao came back to the office.

That was _if_ she came back.

He paled a little at the thought. It was true that it wouldn't be like her to skip out on work that still needed to be done, but she may just avoid the office for the day if he was still occupying it. He didn't think he mortified her that bad, just a few loose comments, but judging from the speed in which she departed and the slight tinge on her face, he had struck some sort of chord.

Should he leave then? That wouldn't make much sense though, because she would have to interact with him sooner or later, being the two heads of the Division and all. He had no doubt that she would eventually show up.

Maybe she just needed her space then. If she cooled off she might feel better. He had to admit though, seeing his Nanao-chan disheveled was a little fun. It was part of her spark that she always tried to keep hidden from everyone. He faintly wondered what else she was keeping from the world.

He drifted off into slumber soon after, hoping to dream of his lovely lieutenant.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

"Rangiku!"

The bun-wearing girl's cheeks flamed even further as the strawberry-blonde burst out into a merry laughter that Momo hadn't heard in a very long time. Even though it was at her expense, she was glad that Rangiku was more relaxed around her. She was glad that it meant she could also relax. She was tired of all the distance that she had put between them over the whole ordeal.

Momo made an effort to hide her personal flames with her hands, only to have Rangiku laugh harder. She glanced around and noticed that some people had begun to stare at their display. To try and play down the situation, she tried to speak to the near-hysterical woman.

"Umm, Rangiku…?"

Momo was going to go on, but the older woman held up her hand to stop her and used the other to cover her own mouth. She was attempting to get her giggles under control, and after a few minutes she was able to control herself.

"Sorry, M-momo." The remnants of laughter clung to her first words before her voice was back to normal. "It's just so much fun to tease you, especially when you make it so obvious."

The smaller girl scratched at the back of her head for a minute, looking puzzled. Now Rangiku was speaking in riddles. "Making what so obvious?"

"Your crush on Shiro-chan, of course!" She hoped that usage of the old nickname would drive things home further. She supposed that it had disappeared somewhere down the bottomless pit that still separated them.

"It's not obvious!" She didn't think much before trying to defend herself. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize the context of her response until much too late. It took the mischievous smile to adorn Rangiku's face for her to realize her error. Immediately, with a look of horror, she sought to quickly correct her mistake. "I mean I don't have a crush on him!"

It was close enough to the truth, she supposed. Due to the length of time spent together, if they ever got out of this rut she had created, and if she would ever acknowledge there was something there, she knew it would be far deeper felt than just a crush.

"Of course it's not a simple crush, Momo. Even I can see that." The taller woman promptly ignored the sputtering of the shorter girl, paying no mind to how she waved her arms about, making a small scene of her own.

It didn't matter if Rangiku was right for the most part. It was more of the principle of the matter. It just wasn't fair.

"My Captain would never fall for one of those 'childish'-", she did quotes in the air. "-schemes, as he would put it. No, if he decided to play the game, I have no doubt that he would play for keeps!" Her excitement was growing by the instant. It wasn't everyday that she got to meddle around in other people's love lives, or 'pointing them in the right direction' as she liked to call it.

She never meddled. Really, she didn't.

She noticed that Momo had turned cherry again, but she didn't pay attention to that either. From her point of view, it would be so much better for her if she came out and admitted it already. Another dark haired woman came to mind also, but she supposed that she could only work her magic one person at a time.

A part of her was still a little hesitant of Momo, but she thought that the feeling would pass in time. If there was one way to reconnect, this was definitely an option. Helping out, in Rangiku's words anyway, would surely help bridge the gap between them. Besides, if her captain was in a better mood she might receive less paperwork or more breaks. Preferably both. It didn't matter what route she needed to take to get there, as long as she reached the destination.

If he spent more time with Momo and enjoyed it, then all the better for her. And them too, of course.

"But you have nothing to fear, as you'll be playing for keeps too! Now, how to plan…" She trailed off, putting her chin her palm, deep in thought.

"But-"

"Ah, ah. No buts, Momo." She shook her pointer finger in emphasis. There would be no protesting today. "This will be easier for everyone if you'd just come out and admit it. After all, the first step to recovery is admitting that there is a problem!" She said it in a sing-song voice, and Momo couldn't remember where she thought she heard that before.

"What am I recovering from?" She had to ask. As far as she knew, despite her obvious previous internal problem, there was nothing wrong with her.

"Why the anguish of a one-sided love! At least, for all we now at the moment." Besides, Rangiku thought that her captain kept a special place in his soul just for Momo. She was willing to bet a year's supply of sake on it.

Momo thought that the strawberry-blonde was moving a little fast. She wasn't even on decent terms with him and already the woman was pretty much trying to marry her off like some matchmaker. She held her tongue as this comment tried to surface though. It wouldn't do her well to give Rangiku any further ideas. There was enough at stake here anyway.

True, Momo thought that maybe her feelings for Toshiro went deeper than she realized, but lately she just hadn't had the time to think much on it. It was already time-consuming and brain-boggling enough trying to straighten out her mess of a division and trying to get over her previous incapacities. Rangiku was now adding a new seasoning to the pot, and already she was becoming overwhelmed.

Then again, maybe a change of pace would be good for her. If it let her spend more time with her friends, then she didn't really mind.

Rangiku was partially amused as she saw the bright light of indignation flare and die out in the smaller girl, leaving behind a resigned but still pure look in her eyes. What surprised her the most was the almost immediate compliance from her.

"…You're right." Rangiku almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, so she asked for a repeat.

"I said that I think you might be right. There might be something there. I don't know what exactly, but I'm sure with your help, we can figure it out!" The bun-wearing girl had a smile on her face now, resolved to make something work. She might not get a fairy tale ending with fireworks and knights and damsels in distress, but she would have something, and that was good enough for her.

"That's the spirit!"

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

He was woken a few hours later by a soft rapping at the door. He started to sit up groggily when he realized that he was the only one in the room and that he would eventually have to let the knocker in. It was almost strange not having Nanao there to beat him to it.

He tilted his hat back so he could get a better look and sent his reiatsu out to check the presence, not wanting to call out for verification. He felt the familiar reiatsu and smiled, wondering what his fellow captain was doing here in the middle of the day. It was quite odd indeed.

"Come in." He used his friendly tone, like he did when greeting everyone. Even upon just waking he was still he usual self.

A few seconds later, Captain Hitsugaya slid open the office door and stepped through. He looked a little surprised at seeing Nanao's empty desk, he noticed, and he didn't like how the younger man tensed in response, like it was some crime. The snowy captain turned his attention to the corner, to Shunsui's presence. All the visible signs of stress were gone from his face by now, but Shunsui had already noticed them. They always said he was able to read people well.

"Yare, what can I do for you, my snowy-haired friend?"

Toshiro moved towards him slowly, taking another glance at the empty space and replied, although somewhat hesitantly. "Forgive me for my nosiness, Captain Kyouraku, but where is Lieutenant Ise?"

Toshiro hadn't planned on visiting the Eighth offices on the way to the mess hall, but it was something that just appeared in the back of his mind, nagging him until he checked. It was much like Hyourinmaru some days, when the old dragon had an opinion about something and wouldn't leave him alone about it.

He hadn't been particularly concerned that Rangiku had not returned yet. He did tell her that he didn't want to see her before noon. However, if Nanao had been the reason for her upset at the beginning of the day, he might as well see if all was well with her.

"Making rounds."

He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, making a large gesture with his arms as he did so. Shunsui supposed that in any other division, it would be a commonplace thing. To any member of his division though, they would know that something was amiss with the Lieutenant if she was making the rounds herself. Toshiro didn't need to know this though.

In the time of Toshiro's entrance, he had lain back down. The younger man would understand his lack of proper behavior. He was much like Nanao in that way, although Toshiro never chased him around with fans or massive stacks of paperwork.

"Of course, my apologies."

It made perfect sense now that he thought about it. Just because she wasn't in the office when he got there, didn't mean that she had disappeared from Soul Society or some other crazy idea like that. He didn't know why Rangiku was so adamant on seeing her, but he supposed that now he knew she was here that he really shouldn't pry into it anymore than he had.

"Has Matsumoto been here today?" Despite himself, he couldn't help but ask anyway.

Shunsui took a minute to observe him before answering. He did notice that the icy captain seemed a bit on edge, like he was expecting something to go wrong at any second. He thought that maybe the younger man just had a lot on his mind, like he did often. He was like Nanao in that way too, always thinking on what needs to be done and how they can improve.

Was there a reason everything was reminding him of his Nanao-chan today?

He knew that they weren't _that_ similar though. They may have the same style of work ethic, but Toshiro was bogged down by much bigger problems than Nanao had to deal with. Mainly having to do with the whole Aizen fiasco. He knew he was especially troubled with that childhood friend of his. Aizen's old lieutenant.

"Not that I know of. She may have earlier this morning though. I only got in a few hours ago. Were you trying to track her down?" It wasn't unlikely that Rangiku had skipped out on doing her paperwork again.

"No, not really."

Well, Shunsui would admit that that was a little odd. It wasn't often that he went out of the office when there was work to be done. The relaxed man watched him rub at his temples, something he found Nanao to do when she was stressed or had a lot of work to do. Maybe Toshiro had caught up with all the paperwork for the day.

"Caught up on work today?"

He received a dry chuckle in response, and Shunsui lifted an eyebrow at his answer. "No, actually there's a ton of it. Surprising, isn't it? That I'm out here instead of in there." He sighed deeply soon after, and Shunsui sat up, deeming that his fellow captain definitely had something bothering him. Like the good-natured person he is, he had also resolved to help him out.

"Something bothering you, Toshiro?"

The younger man had made his way over to him, and with a heavy sigh, he sunk down to sit on the couch near the corner. Coincidently, Shunsui was laying on the floor.

"I don't know." He put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. There really wasn't a good way to word it, and he didn't want to bother someone else with his own problems anyway. He really wasn't acting much like himself, he realized.

Shunsui analyzed again for a moment until a loose smile came to his face. He knew exactly what was bothering him now. It was good to see that the icy-powered captain was a bit human after all. It wasn't exactly normal that he worked so much. Then again, he couldn't say much because of Nanao either. Fortunately for both of them, this sort of advice was right up his alley.

"I know that sound. There's only one thing that ever generates that kind of hopeless sound. You, my friend, must be having woman troubles."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Toshiro wondered why he even came here in the first place. He really didn't feel like talking about it. That and he wondered why all of a sudden he was letting everything bother him so much. He shouldn't be this easy to read, but somehow the lazy captain, on the floor no less, had figured it out effortlessly. Either that or he was a good guesser. Still, he supposed that he could hear what the older man had to say. He had more experience in the area at least.

"I guess you could say that." He ran a hand over the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "They might just be more trouble than they're worth."

He didn't know what woman was driving him so up the wall, but he would place bets that it was the younger of the two most prominent women in his life. Nevertheless, he just might need to be pointed in the right direction. He was still young, but he wasn't too young. He had seen his fair share in life.

"Yare, yare. Now that's not the attitude to take on it. If you want, I can give you some pointers." From friend to friend, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Yes, and we've all seen how far _that's_ got you." Shunsui crinkled his brow in response until he saw the small smirk on Toshiro's face. It was good to see that the kid could joke a bit. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the implied person was either.

"Nonsense." He returned with a smile of his own. "Any moment now my lovely Nanao-chan will come back to the office, dance into my arms, and profess her undying love for me. Just watch."

The white-haired man snorted. "I believe you mean to say dancing circles _around_ you. It seems she's always done that quite well." He followed up with a light chuckle. If anything else, it was taking some of his prior stress away.

Shunsui waved his arms about, laughing a little himself. "Around, into, it doesn't matter so long as she's dancing and I'm involved. The rest of it will come soon after, and then she'll-"

"And then _who_ will what, sir?"

Both captains abruptly halted in their merriment upon the entrance of a third party into their conversation. Between their exchanges, neither one had noticed the door sliding open or the lieutenant that entered after.

Shunsui paled a little at the sight of his vice, hoping that she didn't hear as much as he thought she did. He attempted to shrug it off, having no visible signs of distress on him. He sat up in response, preparing to cover his tracks the best way he knew how.

"Nanao-chan! How wonderful of you to join us. We were just discussing Toshiro's woman troubles here. Maybe you could offer-"

He was cut off this time by a heavy book landing on his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He gave a nod to her greeting and briefly looked over to his fellow captain who was now back on the ground, clutching his head.

Shunsui peeked one of his clenched eyes open, hoping that his pitiful look would earn some pity points with Nanao, only to find her briskly walking past him. She continued to her desk like nothing was the matter and set the heavy tome back on the corner of her desk.

That was another thing, where had that come from? He knew that Nanao had left the office book-less and returned in much the same state, for the whole few seconds he got to look at her. Did she really move that fast without him noticing? He looked over towards her desk again, noticing that it was indeed the same book that had been perched there all morning that had struck him so forcefully.

Perhaps Nanao was putting extra training time in. Either that or he was just out of it.

"Nanao-chan," he whined. "No greeting for your dear Shunsui?" His comment caused Toshiro's brow to raise slightly, wondering about how he was so personal with her.

"You are not my anything, Captain." She looked at him pointedly, making extra sure that it didn't resemble a glare in any way shape or form. She wasn't giving in today, so she woudl ignore him if she had to. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have work to finish. I've wasted enough of the day already."

Toshiro almost found himself laughing again at her comments. If only his lieutenant was so work-oriented. If she was even half as inclined to work as he was, he had no doubt that there would rarely ever be extra work in the Tenth. The thought itself brought up why he had been here in the first place. Thinking after a few moments that he should really finish his errand while the day was still young, he made to ask Nanao the same thing he had asked the older captain. As soon as he was going to open his mouth to speak up, he found that Shunsui had beat him to it.

"Was everything well on your rounds?"

He was being careful about it, she noticed, and she didn't miss the underlying meaning behind his words. They both knew that she never did rounds, and that she had just used it as an excuse to get out of the office. He was really asking about her. Touched a bit by his care, she responded.

"As well as expected. I suppose any issues that arise will mull themselves over shortly after."

She hoped that he got the message hidden between the words. Things would be fine. Now that she had time to think, she felt much better about the whole thing. It was just one more slightly embarrassing situation that she would forget in time. She doubted he would remember it past today.

She looked over towards the haori-wearing man, seeing that he had gotten up from the floor halfway. She met his amber gaze and held it for the shortest time. In that small span, an understanding was made, and he smiled a little at her. The sight calmed her a little. She always knew he was smart, even when he didn't act like it.

She glanced at Captain Hitsugaya then, seeing him staring at her own captain. He had the look on his face like he thought that something wasn't quite right, no doubt analyzing the situation. The didn't call him a prodigy for nothing. From the crease of his face, she knew that her captain had told him nothing. In her mental book, that scored him another point.

There was no question that anything her captain might've said could have turned out sounding very bad.

The wrinkle disappeared seconds later, and she found herself gazing into a pair of aquamarine orbs. Apparently he had given up looking into the situation any further, placing no worth for the possible information to be gained. She supposed that was a good thing, but it wasn't like he was much for gossip anyway. Now Rangiku, on the other hand, would've eaten anything even resembling a good story right up, saving it to regurgitate like a mother bird later.

She was about to unlock their gaze when Toshiro did it for her. He stood, making motions like he wanted to leave. Looking back at her, he spoke up.

"Lieutenant Ise," He frowned for a moment and looked away for a second before continuing. "Has Matsumoto been here today?"

She was going to assume that he was tracking her down for paperwork until she saw the peculiar look in his eye. She saw it sometimes when Lieutenant Hinamori was being discussed. She couldn't really put a name to whatever it was, but it was something different, something that made her want to tell him what she knew. She knew that he worried for Rangiku almost as much as she did.

Nanao nodded, and she watched as a heavy weight seemed to physically slide off of him. He slightly tensed at her next comment, however. "She wasn't exactly herself though. I don't know what was wrong with her…"

She trailed off and stared out the window, looking like she hoped the fading trees would give her the explanation she wanted. The creak of the wooden floorboard brought her back to reality when she realized that she probably owed a little larger explanation than what she gave.

"It looked like she was…like she was almost…crying, or something. I don't really know. She didn't answer any of my questions."

She noticed that her captain had gotten up as well when she answered. It didn't surprise her any, for they were good friends too, even though it was mostly related through the bottle and herself. Still, Rangiku losing face in front of others wasn't something that happened often.

"She seemed really happy to see me, like we hadn't seen each other a mere nine or ten hours prior. Was something wrong?" She directed the last bit at the frosty captain, thinking that if anyone knew anything, it would be him.

"…no." He looked pensive, like he was absorbing the information much like a sponge does to water. Nanao didn't know if he knew anything, but she thought that if it was important he would let them know. Since he kept silent, she assumed that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Toshiro came out of his reverie before the rest and decided that he really should finish up the round he had started on a while ago. The days didn't get any younger, only older, and he knew that time would not wait for him to figure things out. He would just have to dwell on it a little longer. When he got to the bottom of this things would be all the better.

"Thank you." He gave a short bow before going on. "I apologize if I've kept you from anything. I'll be on my way now."

He turned to depart but was halted when Captain Kyouraku spoke. "Hold on a minute, Toshiro." He stopped in his footfalls and turned towards the older man, a questioning look upon his face.

"I'll accompany you for a bit. I'm meeting with Juu anyway, and I bet that Nanao-chan wants me out of her hair so she can actually get some work done without me bothering her."

The shorter captain just raised a brow. Everyone knew that he didn't do anything around the office anyway. It shouldn't matter in any way, shape, or form if he was there or not. Still, it wasn't really any of his business to inquire his motives. He was about to agree, but Nanao beat him to it, coming back to life from her musings.

"But-"

"Ah, ah, Nanao-chan." She was cut off by her captain, and he just smiled at her confused look. She had gotten up from her desk and made her way towards them. "I know you're going to work yourself to the bone anyway, so I might as well let you do it in piece. If you're not out of here by five though, I'll bring you home myself."

He smiled mischievously, and before Nanao could pull out her fan for the suggestive way he said it, he had already flashed over towards the door and was opening it, motioning for Toshiro to join him.

The white-haired captain stepped forward hesitantly, wondering what was going on between them. He had heard that the interactions between the Eighth heads were strange, but as he watched the exchanges between them he really had to wonder. He mentally shook his head.

At least Rangiku didn't try to flirt with him all the time.

"Captain Kyouraku-"

"Bye, Nanao-chan!" Her would-be protests were drowned out by his much louder voice as he slid the office door shut behind them. Anything she was just about to say died on her tongue and she felt their presence drift farther away.

She wasn't sure whether to be grateful that her afternoon was going to be free of any more embarrassing situations or frustrated that now she would have to do the work that he didn't. She supposed that the first option was better, seeing as she usually did his share of the work anyway.

What puzzled her was that he said he was meeting Captain Ukitake this afternoon. She knew for a fact that this wasn't the case because she had spoken to him the day before when she made the sake arrangement so her captain couldn't get out of doing his work. Captain Ukitake also had an appointment with the Fourth today to check up on his somewhat stable health.

Did he just opt for the easiest possible excuse to get out of doing work? Perhaps, and this was a small part of her that really hoped, he wanted to make her feel easier from what happened earlier. She knew that he didn't mean anything by it, but maybe he felt bad for it anyway. She could hope.

She smiled briefly at the thought. It was nice to know that he cared. Still, the smile disappeared and retracted into a frown when she thought about the stack of forms she left on his desk. With a sigh she turned from the door, meandering over to the desk that he hardly ever used. She might as well get a good start on it while she had the chance.

After all, even if it was said in a joking manner, Captain Kyouraku always came through with his promises. She had no doubts that he would come to collect her whether she protested or not.

She let out a small gasp of surprise as she saw what was left on her desk. A fading cherry blossom sat upon a stack of completed forms. She picked the first sheet up, almost not believing what her eyes showed to her. Sure enough, everything was completed exactly as it should be. She could even tell it was her captain's messy handwriting. He hadn't even gotten someone else to do it for him.

She glanced back at the door, the soft smile returning to her face.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

"So, we've established that, for lack of a better word, you have a crush on-"

"Shh, Rangiku! Not so loud!"

The younger girl had clamped a hand over the louder strawberry-blonde, effectively pulling her closer and attempting to silence her. She knew it wouldn't last long with her ability to gossip as much as Yumichika of the Eleventh, but she could try.

"Okay, okay." Rangiku was using a loud whisper now, heeding Momo's wishes for now. She supposed that she had many days to come where she could let the rest of the world know. "Like I was saying," she continued in a soft voice. "You have a crush on my captain. This much we know."

Rangiku leaned back from where they were crowded near the center of the table, like they were hiding a secret. In a way they were, only it was Momo's.

She continued in a louder voice now that there wasn't a chance of revealing a name to any of the wandering listeners. They could be talking about anything technically. "So, is there a reason behind all of this? Why do you like him? I want you to explain this to me."

She laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on the table, putting her chin on the prop she made for it. She looked at the slightly pink lieutenant, taking a small joy in seeing her a little flustered.

Momo took a deep breath and blew upwards, ruffling her hair a bit. She didn't take notice of how Rangiku smiled at her display, too caught up in her thoughts to care about how she looked at the moment. How should she explain this? It was relatively new to her as well, so she didn't really know how to word it. Still, she thought it would make her feel better if she actually said it out loud.

"Well," Rangiku watched as she started off hesitantly then blended into a trance that seemed fitting for the occasion. It sounded right in her ears. "If I had to put it into words, I guess I could say that he might be the one person that knows me the best, even through everything."

She deflated a bit at this, no doubt still struggling a little with her own mental battle, but she shook it off literally and continued. "I've known him for what seems like forever, but yet I still only know so much about him. It's a little sad in a way, but also a little exciting, as if I have time to figure the rest out."

She realized that she had a dreamy look to her, and snapped out of it when Rangiku laughed lightly. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head with a free hand. "Or at least that's what I'm hoping. It just…seems right, I guess. I always enjoyed being around him."

"And that's changed?" She rose a brow as she asked. She knew their meetings were strained, but she hoped that the other lieutenant still liked spending time with him. If she had her way, they would be doing a lot of that sooner than they thought.

"It's not the same anymore. I guess it's just how things turned out since…the betrayal." It was hard for her to say it out loud, she realized, no matter how many times she repeated it in her mind. She thought that maybe it would always be, just because it hit home so hard. "But I want to fix what I can. I think I owe him that much."

Rangiku nodded in agreement and then they were both silent for a few moments. It was times like these that Rangiku really didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make anything worse, knowing that Momo needed to find her own peace her way. Anything she said might rekindle the fires, and she didn't want that to burn down any bridges that were mending themselves.

She was liking the return of the old Momo, thank you very much.

Well, she supposed that it wasn't the return of the old Momo who was awestruck by her captain. This one was newer than the broken one, and it seemed like this one might be here to stay after all. Briefly, she wondered if her captain had noticed any changes in his childhood friend. They hadn't been blaringly obvious to her until she spoke up today, but it was true that he was more observant than she was.

"What's the best physical part of my…him?" She really had to watch herself. She almost slipped again. "So far you've gone into all the other stuff, but what about that?"

Momo took on a flustered look once again, and Rangiku marveled on how easy that task was. It was good that she was getting some amusement out of this though. It dulled the after effects of last night at any rate. She could barely feel her pounding head now. Soon it would wear off.

"Well…if I had to pick something, I would say his eyes. It's like looking at the sea. Ever since I saw it once on a trip to the real world I've wanted to go there again. His eyes remind me of that place. It's so…"

She trailed off, and Rangiku watched her eyes go wide at something behind her. She wondered why the enamored one didn't continue and was about to question her on it until Momo suddenly stood up from the table, bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya."

Oh.

Rangiku turned around and looked at the approaching figure. Sure enough, there was her captain. He stopped before their table, frowning slightly as he looked at Momo. His looked melted back into his usual when she stood up though, revealing nothing of the inner thoughts he was swimming in.

"Momo. Matsumoto." He nodded at them collectively, looking between the two.

Rangiku found it odd that he still used her first name when he didn't use hers. Granted that he more often than not needed to get her attention, it didn't surprise her much on that front. The other, however, intrigued her. Perhaps he was just trying to be as normal as they were before the attempted execution, but perhaps there was hope for them. The inner matchmaker in her squealed at the thought.

The still slightly suffering woman looked to Momo next, noticing how she had become rigid and formal all in the manner of a few seconds. It was totally different from the Momo she had interacted with a few minutes ago. Well, in her opinion, that wasn't the way to melt the thick ice around her captain's heart at all. She would need to have a chat with her later.

"I'll let you two get back to work now." Momo bowed again and moved like she wanted to be anywhere other than right there at that moment. She only took a few steps, unfortunately, until Toshiro had called out to her.

"Momo." Strange, it was almost like déjà vu.

She stopped, knowing that this conversation was one she probably wasn't going to like much. Judging by the look on his face as she turned towards him, he was mustering up something to say to her.

"Yes, Captain?"

He sighed deeply, trying to think how to word this without sounding stupid or offending her. "What's the matter with you?" He supposed it came out a little rougher than what he intended. He just hoped she got what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

Rangiku could almost see the tension misting through the air. She wanted to make herself scarce for two reasons, but between the fierce glare her captain had sent her when she budged and the pleading look in Momo's eyes, she stayed put. She didn't really want to be present when they did this, if anything did come out of this, but she thought that maybe things would be smoother if they could just talk things out.

If Momo repeated what she had told her today then she was sure that things would be fine.

"I mean, why are you like this around me? Not two minutes ago I watched you talk with Matsumoto lively. What's going on?"

Rangiku wanted to hit herself in the forehead. She refrained though, both from the image she would get from it and how worse it could make her head pound. Anyhow, it wasn't the correct direction to be taking at this point, she thought. She knew that her captain was probably concerned about it, but this was no way to confront it really.

Momo was hesitant to answer, not really knowing what to say. She looked to Rangiku for help, but found her looking at Captain Hitsugaya instead.

"There isn't-"

"If this is about…_him_, I just-" She noticed the way it was strained, as if it were painful to say. She could totally relate to that, although for slightly different reasons.

"It's not!" She had to interrupt him before it got out of hand. That was part of the reason, true, but it was a small indirect part. It was more about what she had done than anything else.

She watched his eyes widen at her forceful outburst, feeling a little pride in the fact that she could accomplish that and get her point across. He seemed to lose some of his tension after that, seeing that she seemed very sure of her answer, and in response Momo did as well. It reminded him of times back in Rukongai when she used to put her hands akimbo and give him that look that made her look funny when she was so serious. At least this was one thing that wasn't related back to _him_.

Rangiku seemed to notice the fog thinning and burst out into a wide grin. It wasn't he fireworks she thought it would be, but it was a start.

"There! Now it's time to kiss and make up!"

Trust Rangiku to have something to say on every occasion.

Both parties involved were noted to turn a scarlet color, turning away to stare at something else. Captain Hitsugaya began muttering to Rangiku about something, but she didn't pay that much mind. She heard glimpses of papers and work, so that could only spell trouble for work-avoiding woman.

Then, while neither of them noticed her, she whispered so no one could hear, smiling slightly. No, this was a whole new reason for acting strange around him.

"…not anymore."

-Part Four Complete

_There, it's even longer than all the rest of them both by words and pages. It came out way sooner than the last part did too. I guess that's what no having the internet will do to you. For those of you that don't already know, I'm currently sitting at a coffee shop because I no longer have internet at home. However, this shouldn't affect my updates too much unless I have a million day shifts for work. If not, I'll find time to come here in the mornings to post. _

_Anyway, I just realized that I have four long chapters and I'm still on the first day of the story. Kinda strange. Things should start picking up now though, so if it's been boring so far, I apologize. I realize that I have lost some readers for this one, and if I had to take a jab at what it was, it just might be my Momo stuff. I'm not taking it out though, because she has a role that only she can fill. So..without futher ado._

_Good, not good? Let me know._

_-KG_


	5. The Wheels Begin Turning

* * *

Epic Five: The Wheels Begin Turning

* * *

She was running down the gravel street, her slightly too-big, dusty yukata fluttering as she went. Nanao didn't have a destination in mind, but stray children in Rukongai seldom ever did unless it was to find a necessity. She was alone, like she was often, so she wasn't bothered by it. The day had gone by normally so far, and she was grateful.

That was all about to change though, as a fist-sized rock found its way into the small girl's path. She was clutching to her yukata to keep it from slipping while running, so she didn't get a chance to see the intrusion to her space.

Her foot connected with the offending object in the next moment, and with a whoosh of air she found herself kissing the dirt, a cloud forming around her. It was a good thing that no one was traveling along the same path as her today, for they might've trampled her, but it was even better that no one was witness to the embarrassing trip.

At least, this is what Nanao thought until she heard a scuffling of feet coming from behind her and a small shadow looming over her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nanao looked up from her daze to look into a pair of vibrant blue eyes. For a minute she said nothing nor moved any part of her. She was a bit stunned to see someone there.

The questioning girl held out a hand to help her up, and Nanao accepted it warily. She could've sworn that no one was there moments before. It didn't matter much however, as she was kind enough to stop and help her up.

Once she was fully standing, Nanao pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and took a closer look at the good Samaritan. She didn't seem much older than herself now that she look time to notice, and like the rest of those that scrounged in Rukongai, her garb was similar to Nanao's own dusty grey yukata.

Her helper's hair was lighter than her own, a shade of brown that was like light amber. At first glance she seemed just ordinary, but her eyes seemed to give her a light that reminded Nanao of intense fire.

"I'm Rosemay, but they call me Rose for short! What's your name?"

She seemed cheery enough, Nanao noted. Especially since this wasn't the nicest of districts. It was hard to believe that anyone could still be smiling in these parts. It made her wonder how mature this Rosemay really was. Nanao knew that she shouldn't expect much from a child their age, but when Nanao had learned the lesson of experience long ago, she cast away most of her childhood tendencies.

Still, she found herself answering.

"My name is Nanao."

"Nana-chan! It's okay if I call you that, right? My family always used to give everyone nicknames. My Grandmother always said it makes you closer to them." Her eyes were big and bright as she clasped her hands together, waiting for Nanao to answer.

Despite herself and her dislike of people not calling her by her given name, she found herself nodding in approval anyway. Why she did so, she wouldn't be able to tell you. It must've been the warm personality radiating from her. There was so little of it in Nanao's life up to this point that she couldn't help but be drawn in like a moth to the flame.

She wondered briefly how the girl was able to remember her past life so vividly when she herself couldn't remember hardly anything at all. She thought that maybe she was talking about her adopted family here in Rukongai, but she would come to find out later that she was an orphan, just like Nanao.

"_Nana-chan, let's be friends."_

The words were still ringing in her ears as Nanao rose from the fitful slumber. She rubbed her eyes, faintly wondering why her distant memories were choosing now to come back to her, of her life before coming to the Eighth. It had been so long ago that without realizing what Yachiru had come to call her, she wasn't sure if she would've remembered at all. That part was a chapter of her life she didn't like to think about.

She shuddered lightly, and looked for the cause of her shiver, the source of the draft. Seeing her window open, she arose from her covers, grabbed her glasses from her nightstand, and padded softly over to it. Sure enough, the curtains flapped gently with the small but steady stream of air that blew through the open space. She moved them to the sides, a thoughtful look upon her face.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she left the window open or not. At this time of year, the obvious answer would be no, for the nights were more chilled as the months passed on. However, she did enjoy the afternoon breeze, and could be found guilty of sometimes sitting near the window while reading and relaxing. Yesterday wasn't one of her days off though, so she would've had no reason to open it. She must've left it open. She couldn't find another excuse for it.

The morning was still besides the breeze, and Nanao found a moment's peace looking at the rising sun. Her internal clock was set too early for her own good. She was somewhat glad this morning though, as the cool air would've chilled the whole place if it was left unattended for much longer. It already had all night by the looks of it.

She reached over to slide the window down when a flash of color attracted her gaze. She paused with her hands on the frame, slowly lowering them to pick up the foreign object. By the looks of the light violet petals, it seemed that a lavender had been set on her window frame. She withdrew from the window and examined it further. Those were out of season by now, and if she wasn't mistaken, this type of flower meant 'distrust'.

What an odd thing to leave for someone.

At least, that's what she assumed. She didn't recall getting any flowers on the previous day, so it had to come from someone else. Her first thoughts were her own captain, but the meaning behind the bloom was concise with the situation. She was fairly sure that he trusted her for the most part, and to her, he just seemed the type of person that would look into small details like flower meanings.

She set the plant back on it's previous ledge and finished the first task she set out to do. When the window was shut, she pulled the drapes closed once again and picked up her latest 'gift', walking with it into her kitchen.

Regardless of who sent it or what it meant, she still found it pretty to look at, so she fished a small empty vase out from one of her cabinets and filled it with water to set on the counter. It seemed to brighten up her dull space, so she opted to keep it until it finally wilted. Some would say that it was foolish to do so, but she couldn't detect anything wrong with it.

Besides, it's beauty took away the sinking feeling she got when she realized that someone had probably entered her room without her consent.

With her new decoration in place, she set water to boil for her morning tea. So long as nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she was going to go about her day as she would normally, strange gifts received or not. Once it was ready, she sat down for a minute to think on what she would have to do for the day.

She mentally groaned when she realized that the deadline for the semi-annual reports was coming up in the next few days. Complied with inspections coming up and the Eighth's patrol duty this week, she wasn't sure when she was going to find time to get it all done. As promised yesterday, she did leave the office at her designated time. Captain Kyouraku had not come back in, nor did he give her a visit, so she thought that her actions were deemed satisfactory by him.

That was, if he even remembered.

If she was lucky, she could get him to help out a little more with paperwork. Unfortunately for her, it was likely that he understood all the hassle and stress that went into these specific reports. He would probably try to weasel his way out of doing any work whatsoever by any means possible. She signed out loud. Some days it was like dealing with a stubborn child. At times it was hard to believe he really was a captain of the Gotei.

She had two ways of trying to persuade him to her side, and those were either plead, which she wasn't too keen on doing, or compromise. The only problem with solution number two was that she was running out of sake to commandeer from his hiding places. All of her compromises were usually made with holding something against him, seeing how she really couldn't do anything else to him.

With another sigh, she rose from her seat and began getting ready for the day. It could be a long one after all.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

The two heads of the Tenth Division paced down the narrow hall, just coming back from making rounds. Unlike the Eighth, they believed that by seeing both captain and lieutenant making the effort to check up on others, they would be more motivated to improve. Then again, Nanao probably never had much of a chance with all the work she had to do.

As for them, Toshiro was convinced that the only reason Rangiku was so in favor of the event because it offered her a viable excuse to get out of doing her work. It also have her plenty of opportunity to sneak off, even while under his watchful eyes.

Walking next to him, the said lieutenant was cheerfully jabbering away. Most of this he tried to tune out. Even though it was afternoon, it was far too early for him to filter through the massive amount of information she tried to convey in so little time. It was like a constant buzz in his ear, and if he were still young he might've attempted to swat away the bees that sounded like they were nearby.

Still, he was a bit obligated to listen to her somewhat. If she did say something that crossed the threshold of slightly important, he supposed he would have to take note of it. However, if she kept going on any longer about what she was going to get when she next went to the world of the living, he was going to make sure she stayed home-bound for at least a few months.

He was a bit glad to see her in her naturally bubbly state anyway. It was much better than the version he saw yesterday morning. By afternoon it seemed she was fine, true, but he couldn't really tell if it was strained or not. She was talking to Momo again though, so he hoped it was for the better permanently.

The scene he came upon yesterday confused him to no end. As far as he knew, those two had barely been on speaking terms with one another, let alone smiling and laughing together like old friends. He didn't know when that status had changed, but it wasn't totally undesirable. Still, he was still the odd one out. Even after Rangiku's smooth over yesterday, things were still rocky between them.

He knew that he had almost started a meltdown yesterday with his question, but it was something he was desperate to know. He had noticed that something had changed about her, but he didn't quite know what it was. This whole Aizen thing had affected her deeply he knew, but the last time he checked she was still pleading for him to be saved.

He shook his head to clear the dark cloud of negative thoughts that he wanted to brood on. He wouldn't think of that now. There was something different about Momo, he knew this too. That much was obvious. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. He decided that he was going to put an effort into figuring out what it was.

Rangiku was acting a bit suspicious with all the questions about Momo lately.

"So, have you found anything to report to Captain Soi Fon yet?"

His ears perked up at the mentioning of another captain. He looked at her after a moment, registering what she said into his mind. It was about time that she shifted to a topic he didn't have to ignore. She had gone from her loose, carefree attitude into a more solemn one. That, if anything else, also caught his attention.

He had mentioned his meeting with the Division Two Captain yesterday. It had only been a day, but last night he had accompanied a squad into the real world to get a look at things for himself. They were involved in many investigations also, so it seemed like the right thing to do. Unfortunately, like reported before, there was nothing to be found out of the ordinary.

"There was no trace of anything as of last night. It very much seems like they vanished into thin air. It's hard to believe, but until we uncover something else, I've no explanation for any of it."

She was thoughtful for a moment before answering him. No matter what some others thought, she was pretty bright. "It is strange that they just up and disappeared like that. Corp groups don't just do that, or at least they never used to. It's not like Second hasn't got enough things to worry about."

He nodded his head in agreement with her statement, knowing full well all the responsibilities that Second had taken on in the last few months. Not only were they leading searches for their missing members, they were also keeping an ear and an eye out for any movement from Aizen. Added to that was the investigations of the increased hollow problem in both Rukongai and the real world.

"Do you think that the hollows in Rukongai are linked to the squad?" It was a fair question to ask, and it was also one that he had asked himself many times before.

"It's possible but unlikely that the two are linked. There was already more hollows appearing in Rukongai before the squad disappeared." She nodded back at him, a serious look upon her face. He was glad he could count on her in matters like this, even if she didn't come across as serious at first glance. "It's more likely that the higher frequency has something to do with Aizen, although the same could be said for the squad. I think others are trying to stay away from that possibility though. I can't think of a reason why he'd want them, seeing how he was building his own perfect army as it was."

"Did he just hunt them down then? Assuming the squad is still linked to Aizen. Would he bother trying to take out small squads at once? We haven't seen any movements from him in a long time. I can't really believe that his plan would be to try and take us out in small amounts when he has to be building an army for a reason."

True, the whole situation seemed doubtful. Still, they couldn't ignore any of the possibilities at a time like this.

"It would seem rather inefficient for someone like him. There isn't many other explanations for what's been going on though."

Rangiku put her hand on her chin as she walked, thinking once again. "So, basically all we've got is a bunch of questions and no answers. Not very bright of an outlook, is it?"

It was rhetorical, but he silently shook his head anyway.

He delved into deep thought after that, his brilliant mind spinning with all the different outcomes that could be. There were too many things happening at once for it all to be a coincidence, he thought. There was a link somewhere, although it may take a bit of digging around to find it. He hoped that someone would think of it soon. He knew there were many that were trying, including himself.

He was so wrapped up in the intensity of his own thoughts that he was subconsciously making the turn in the hallway that he knew was there. However, a psychic he was not, so there wasn't any way of knowing that someone was making the same trek from the opposite side of the wall. If he had been in a more alert state, he may have noticed the dull spiritual pressure that was coming from the source, or even the soft humming noise that was drifting through the air.

Unfortunately for the two, this was not the case.

There was the sound of crinkling papers rustling into the air and the slight puff of released air from a collision and the uncomfortable feeling of something interrupting one's inertia. Then, there was a soft exclamation of surprise from the object he ran into and the sense of that same object falling away rapidly. On a reflex, Toshiro automatically reached out to latch onto the falling person, he concluded, as he seemed to grip cloth, and drew them towards himself trying to find a better balance. Seeing how they were slightly smaller than he was, this wasn't much of a problem.

Luckily he was able to keep his balance and also steady the other shinigami's. He faintly heard Rangiku's surprised 'oh' and wanted to roll his eyes. He may have been out of it, but that didn't mean she had to be too. It figured.

The ruffling of papers seemed to die down after a few moments, and all he could hear was his own somewhat-heightened breathing being matched by another. He registered that his eyes were closed and when he opened them, he met a pair of equally surprised, but familiar charcoal orbs looking back at him.

Momo was slightly disoriented from whatever had just happened. One moment she was happily moving along with her papers, humming slightly. She had just finished another stack and was planning on delivering them to the appropriate divisions. The pile was quite large, so she was having trouble seeing, but she didn't expect to suddenly run into someone.

Once her stunned brain caught up to her, she would find out that yes, she was rather close to Toshiro and that he apparently just caught her from falling, their proximity a result.

Momo's papers had scattered, and not one remained left in her grasp. As she was falling, she also reached out, the reason behind why she was clutching to the front of his uniform. Now that she had assessed the situation, she did notice that he was practically holding her pressed up against him. It wasn't on purpose, but she found herself trying desperately to fight down the color from her face anyway.

Rangiku's comments from yesterday didn't help much either, not to mention her own personal thoughts on the issue.

Despite his frosty appearance, she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't cold at all. His arms around her were rather warm. It was either that, or the burning on her skin had more to do with the crimson color that threatened to appear on it. She also realized that she was slightly looking up at him. When had that happened?

They stared at each other for a few moments before an awkward cough from Rangiku broke them out of the trance they were locked in.

Toshiro came out of it first, his eyes widening a little at the whole thing. He let go of her abruptly, taking a hasty step back and almost losing his own balance in the process. It was completely out of character from his usual grace, but as it was, his senses just weren't working like they should've been that day.

He turned away slightly and coughed a little, the motion only serving to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them in the last few minutes. Toshiro was still turned away, fixing his eyes at some point in the distance, but Rangiku thought she saw him giving small glances every few seconds back at the bun-wearing girl.

Momo realized as soon as the comfortable warmth left what she had been doing prior to that. With a startled cry and widened eyes she began trying to gather the many documents that had been strewn about from the collision, forgetting all about the snowy haired captain and his lieutenant.

Her motions brought Toshiro's immediate attention back to the wooded walkway, and he automatically began helping gathering papers as well. It had been partly his fault. He was about to say something, but cut himself off as he heard Momo mumbling to herself.

"Oh, stupid, I should watch where I'm going. It's going to take me forever to sort these out again…"

She was crouched on the ground, picking up two stray sheets of document. She paused for a minute to distinguish between two sheets, looking at one then the other with a look of concentration on her face. She placed one in one pile on the ground and the other in a separate one next to it, deeming them two different topics. Looking over she saw her helper and spoke up in a voice meant for others to hear.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Momo."

He cut her off, something he was doing a lot lately. For now, every time he heard the title that he previously swore to, he wanted to cringe. Something about it coming from her wasn't right. It might've been the way she said it, or maybe it was just he reminder of how they had grown apart that stung so much. He almost wished that…she would call him by his detested nickname again, as much as he was loathe to admit. At least then it would signify that something was back to normal.

"It is as much my fault as it is yours. I wasn't paying attention." Really, it should be some sort of crime that he was admitting all of this willingly. Sometimes he was as prideful as the dragon whose spirit he kept concealed as his ultimate weapon. Still, he wanted to see her smile like she used to.

Her face registered a little bit of shock as he admitted his own faults in the situation. She didn't have much time to dwell on the strange way he was behaving though, as he continued shortly after.

"Where were these going?"

Brought back to her original mission once again, she focused on the small stack of papers he was currently handing to her.

"Oh, they were going to a few different places. We've been rushing to catch up because of inspections, so there's been more than double the work for us to straighten out the division. I just finished this pile, so there were some going to Second, Ninth, Twelfth, and some to you, I think. They should all be filled out correctly, they just need a signature."

As she fell back into her working mode, she missed the look that crossed Toshiro's face. He realized that she really was working hard to get everything back in order. For a while, she had just fell apart and couldn't do anything. Last time he checked she was the same way. Seeing her like this was a little bit of a shock to him. It was good to see her moving forward though, instead of being stuck in the past.

He looked to his left from where he was kneeling on the ground to see Rangiku smirking at him. His eyebrow twitched. Was there something funny about the situation?

"Matsumoto…" It was a quiet warning or her to either help, or find some other way to be useful. Anything would've been better than her standing there looking like that.

"Oh! I just remembered that I agreed to meet Renji and Izuru today. Well, I better not be late, see you later!"

With a flash and a big grin she was gone, and Toshiro just looked blankly at the spot she had previously occupied and looked toward the direction she headed. Momo scratched the back of her head and had a puzzled look on her face as well.

"Umm, isn't Izuru on a mission in the world of the living? And I thought that Captain Kuchiki had Renji stuck in the office from something he did at the last get-together they had."

It wasn't directed to anyone in particular, but somewhere in the back of Toshiro's mind, he recalled hearing the same information somewhere. He wanted to sigh out loud. Rangiku had just successfully dismissed herself from doing paperwork for the rest of the day. He faintly wondered if she remembered that she had promised to get something done today on pain of being under office arrest much like Renji was.

A look of agitation must've crossed his face, for a giggle from the other hallway occupant had him snapping his head back in her direction. He couldn't see if she was smiling since she was looking the same way he had just been seconds ago, but he thought it was probably close.

"She hasn't changed much, has she?"

It wasn't really meant to be answered, more like another reminder of what she had missed, she thought. It felt like she had been gone a long time and she was just now coming home and getting to know everybody again. Sometimes she wished it was that easy. It would be nice to have a fresh start and a second chance.

This time he did sigh. "I guess not." He looked over towards where Rangiku went before looking back and starting to stand up. The rest of the papers had been gathered, they were just mixed up. "Come on, I'll help you sort those and deliver them. You were headed over to the Tenth anyway."

She looked up at the now standing captain, a little surprised, once again. He held out his hand to help her up, and she accepted it, a thanks on the tip of her tongue. "Thank you, Capt-"

"Toshiro."

The words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. 'Captain Hitsugaya' was starting to grate on his nerves, and he didn't know if he could take hearing another one coming from her. Strange, as he always insisted that she call him that before. It was funny how a conflict could make you see things in a different light.

Momo was confused, and it showed on her face. As she stood fully, she replied shakily. "What?"

"Something about the title sounds wrong. I guess we've known each other too long to stick to formalities. I know I used to insist before, but I guess it's not as important now."

Not as important as having things good between us, is what he wanted to say. Of course, being the person that he is, he left it unsaid. This lowering of his pride was worth it though, as he saw the small smile adorn her face afterwards.

"Okay."

The large pile of papers had been restacked on the ground, so he reached down and grabbed a good portion, leaving Momo with less to carry. He waited for her to gather the rest before heading off towards his division. If he had to work slowly to mend things, he thought it would be better than nothing.

After all, Captain Kyouraku, for all his uncaptain-ish manner most of the time, actually had pretty good advice.

Upon their departure from the Eighth Division yesterday, the haori-wearing man had managed to get half a story out of the younger captain. Toshiro had told him that he was worried about Momo and wondered how things could be somewhat fixed between them, save solving all this Aizen business. That was going to be too long of a wait.

The white-haired captain was a little stunned to hear that Captain Kyouraku had noticed things changing with Momo before he did. Apparently Nanao had too, as he revealed that some of the information had come from her as well. Despite that setback, Shunsui had encouraged him to give her another chance. Even if things hadn't gone well in the past, he said that everyone deserves another chance to redeem themselves for things they did.

Toshiro wondered if the older man would be willing to give Aizen the same chance if he had done to Nanao what he did to Momo. Somehow, he thought that Shunsui would have a change of heart then. Still, it was pretty decent advice.

Wasn't that what he was doing then? Giving her a chance?

It was clear now that she had changed in some way, even though Toshiro didn't know how far that change went exactly. For now, it was the best he could do. Things were looking pretty positive from his perspective. Looking over at the person walking beside him, he thought that maybe he was really seeing her for the first time now. She wasn't the annoying little girl he used to live with, and she wasn't the heart broken lieutenant clinging to the illusions of a perfect captain. Both of these were how he previously saw her. Now she was just…Momo.

He found he was happy with that.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

"Captain, _please._" Her voice was exasperated, much like her deteriorating mood. "There is far too much work that needs to be done and the deadline happens to be tomorrow. Unless you are volunteering yourself to help out with it, can you _please_ stop trying to distract me?"

She was close to pleading with him, as told from her voice inflexions, if it would only buy her enough time to get all this work done. It was hard enough for her to focus on her work while he was around, but now that he was openly trying to get her attention it was down right impossible.

She was already going to have to make it a long night to get everything done on time as it was. She had already given up on any hope that her captain would help lessen her load, even though half of it was technically his. No, he would rather lay over there asking her questions than get up and actually do division work like he was supposed to.

This is what she got for working in the Eighth. Maybe she should transfer. She bet that Captain Ukitake did his own paperwork.

"You're not going to chase me around and demand I do it?"

He had the nerve to pout, she noticed, as she fixed him with a level stare. She wanted to roll her eyes at his hopeful look. It was almost as if he enjoyed their phases of seek and be sought. She supposed he did for the most part. He probably saw it as a way to flirt with her.

"I do not chase, Captain Kyouraku, merely pursue. At any rate, I do not have enough time for such things today. It's already going to be a late night. Now if you'll excuse me."

"But my Nanao-chan works too hard…"

"No buts. And I am not your Nanao-chan. It's going to take me until late to complete all of this. Unless you are offering?" She raised her brow as she looked at him, holding out a small portion of the stack before her. He made no motion to get up and retrieve it, so she released it back to its former position.

"I didn't think so." She dropped her pen for a minute to rub at her throbbing temples. She couldn't afford many more distractions today. She added something next with a half chuckle, sounding a bit dry. She supposed that was due to her own subtle sense of humor. "I'd offer to make a deal with you, but I'm running out of things to bribe you with."

After, she went back to scribbling away with no further disruptions from the other occupant in the room. Why couldn't these forms have a more realistic due date? It made no sense.

Shunsui watched her work from the corner of the room. True, he had been bothering her a bit earlier on, but he didn't think he was disrupting her too much. It was only mid afternoon, after all. Still, from the look of the crease on her brow as she worked, he could tell that she wasn't pleased.

He knew all about this certain group of forms she was working on. It was the same every year. She would more than likely stay up until some unimaginable hour getting everything done, and then everything would be fine once inspections were past. He didn't really understand why everyone made such a fuss over them. The selected group always found something to nitpick about in every division, so it didn't matter how ready you were. There was always something they found wrong.

He had hoped to lighten the mood a bit by asking Nanao some questions he thought of. Most of them were just simple things he wanted to find out, like what her favorite color was (blue, coincidently the same as his) or her favorite flowers (tulips, coincidently once again some of his favorites). That didn't get him far though.

So she thought he had to be bribed to do work did she? Well, he thought that he disproved that the other day, but perhaps she thought he only did the small mountain of paperwork because she removed some of his sake. Frankly, he could go out and get more if it meant that much to him. He didn't know if she realized this, but knowing his intelligent Nanao-chan, she probably did. He really wondered if she got the underlying message in his actions.

That got him thinking about Nanao's life in general. Was she always like she was around him?

He didn't think so, but for the life of him he couldn't get her to share the other half of her he knew to be hiding away. There were moments he got close, like just now, when she was riled up. She seemed to be brought to life with an intense fire when she was really into an argument with him. It was nice seeing a little color on her face and watching her become un-composed.

He truly didn't like bickering with her for the most part. Usually it was just information he already knew or knew he should be doing. It was more to ruffle her feathers a bit. He liked the more animated side of Nanao. It was as close as he got to seeing the real her. He wouldn't ever tell her that was the reason though. She could just continue to think that he was lazy and irresponsible. That way, everybody wins.

Or at least he did, for the most part.

He would like to see her behind closed doors just once, just to see what she was really like. He also made an effort to get her to do things with him. Besides Rangiku, he didn't really know if she spent a lot of time out of the office doing other things besides work. That would be a sad life. He didn't want that for his Nanao.

"Nanao-chan," He watched her pen stop and her eyes close for a moment. He imagined her counting to ten in her mind so she didn't explode on him. He knew he might be pushing the envelope a little far, but for once this was a very sincere question that came to mind. She must've noticed his slightly more serious tone because she looked over at him. He couldn't see any visible marks of irritation.

"What do you want out of life?"

He watched her attempt to speak, then suddenly stop. Whenever she faulted, he knew it either meant she was flustered or didn't know what to say. In this situation, he was betting on the latter. He watched as she composed herself soon after and had a look on her face that revealed deep thought. It took her a long time to respond, but her answer didn't really surprise him.

"I…don't really know." She looked lost at that moment, and Shunsui swore he saw the strict hardness of her eyes soften just a bit, like she was thinking of something important to her. He chuckled lightly, causing her to filter out of her memories to look at him once again.

"I don't think many people really do."

He left it at that, and neither one thought to bring up the subject again. Nanao set it aside for something to think about later. It was actually a very deep question that she wouldn't be able to answer with the deep volumes of knowledge locked inside her mind. It was personal, and although she made it a point to not answer many of those types that came from him (except those that aren't so important, such as her favorite color), it was something she was also curious about. Maybe one day she would ask him the same thing, even though she doubted he would be serious about his answer.

"Hey, Nanao-chan," He watched her stop again, and this time she didn't even bother to hide her look of exasperation.

"Captain, with all due respect, _what_?" He saw her finger twitch, and if he wasn't mistaken, they were inching towards the inkwell. Hoping to save himself a little bit, he attempted to placate her.

"Easy, Nanao-chan. Just one more. I promise."

She raised a doubtful brow, but she relaxed slightly in her chair anyway. The hand that had been creeping reached up to adjust the glasses on the bridge of her nose and afterward came down to rest with her other one on top of the stack in front of her, giving him her full attention.

She sighed. "Alright. After this I don't want to hear a peep unless you're inquiring about which documents I would like you to do."

He mentally laughed about the topic he was thinking on, seeing it more true as time wore on. It was always indirectly, he noticed, but never outright. He wondered if it would mean a lowering of her pride if she just asked him blankly.

"You mention deals and bribery to get me to do the work you are so ever splendid at, but have you ever thought about just asking me to do it?"

She rolled her eyes, despite how unprofessional it was. "If only it was that easy."

She looked away, reaching for a sheet of paper near the corner of her desk while glancing at a form in front of her. She felt a warm pressure on it before she could grab the next sheet, and it caused her to look up.

She met steady amber as she did so, and when she peered down, she found that her captain's hand over hers had stopped her. He was rather close, she noticed, and he had moved so fast. She didn't even feel a shift in the room until he made direct contact with her. She looked at him with questions in her eyes, not understanding what he meant. If this was another attempt to flirt she swore she was going to…

"You never know until you try, Nanao-chan."

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Rangiku was walking in the outer halls of the Tenth Division, just soaking up the last remnants of the free time she had left. It wasn't that late yet, but the moon was shining brightly overhead. She sometimes hated the later seasons for shortening the day so much. She especially hated it when she used to dwell in the Rukongai. On cloudy days it made everything so much harder to see. Tasks had to be completed faster that usual.

Still, she didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. Those days were long since past. She didn't know why she still thought of them, especially when her memories housed another person that just up and left her behind. Multiple times, really.

She sighed. No matter what she did, her thoughts always drifted back to him one way or the other.

Shaking her head, she opted to think of better things. At least she had a great view. The grid-style streets provided the scene of the open sky. She jumped up onto one of the roofs for a better look, liking how peaceful everything was. There was nobody out as this time, even though it was fairly early.

She was slowly but surely making her way back into the office. She knew for a fact that her captain was still going to be there working on all the paperwork that had a deadline tomorrow. She had heard all about it this morning as she promised she would help out after rounds. Well, she didn't specify when after rounds, so she figured she was still okay as long as she showed up.

She hoped he wasn't too sour from earlier.

Her intentions hadn't been to run off from the start, that's just sort of how they turned out. Really, she was going straight back to the office after that, had her captain not literally ran into Momo.

The opportunity was too golden to pass up. Neither of them probably liked the idea of her ditching them, but if all went as planned, they would be thanking her for it later. She knew they needed time to spend together so they could rework whatever they had lost during the past few months. What better way to have this than by spending some time alone? There wasn't, or at least this is what she thought. If she was really lucky, maybe her captain would be in such a good mood, since he spent the afternoon with her, that he would totally forget that she somewhat ditched out earlier.

She knew for a fact that they had spent nearly the whole afternoon together. Her zanpakuto wasn't the ash cat for nothing.

Like zanpakuto, like wielder?

It was useful to be sneaky sometimes. The last time she checked, Momo was still there. She would probably be gone by the time she returned to the office, but she figured that she could give them as much time as possible, provided she didn't hear any explosions or the temperature didn't drop rapidly.

She smiled at the thought. Now if only Nanao would admit to herself that she wouldn't mind being with her captain then everything would be right. She sighed at the woman's stubbornness. One day the high wall around her would crumble.

She continued on along the roof, knowing that she probably couldn't put off her work any longer. It was a lot for just one person to get done. Unfortunately, it wasn't something that could be passed on to some of the lower seats.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when she thought she saw her shadow flicker. She stopped and turned around, only to see nothing. She supposed it could've been a bird or something, for the only way that her shadow would alter was from something coming between her and the moonlight.

She paused in her thinking to listen for a moment, just in case. She heard nothing, and there wasn't any reiatsu detectable. She continued on, thinking her mind was just playing tricks on her. Then, she heard it.

The hiss of metal. A sound that any soul reaper should be familiar with.

She turned rapidly, bringing Haineko up just in time to feel a crashing weight against it.

She skidded backwards along the roof, the pressure not letting up. There were sparks being generated between two blades, signifying just how hard the other person was pushing. It appeared their reiatsu was rising just as hard as they tried to strike. At this distance, Rangiku couldn't get a good look at her assailant. She raised her own spiritual pressure in response, using a burst of energy to push back just enough to disengage the two blades and push her attacker away.

Rangiku jumped back further, putting more space between them. When she looked to the mystery person expecting to see a zanpakuto raised, she was slightly to see that the blade that had previously engaged her was actually three blades on an armguard that someone was wearing.

It looked a little like what someone in the Kido Corp would wear for close combat. Now that she got a good look at the person, their garb was similar to the secretive group also. From what she could tell, the figure was head to toe in black, with a hood and mask covering their head. Their hands were even covered by a thick glove. She couldn't tell if they were male or female, but she supposed that little detail meant very little on the battlefield.

The figure was brushing off the three blades on their arm, almost like the effort was only enough to raise a little dust from the ground. It was a bit insulting. As far as she could tell, there was no division marking upon their person at all. She immediately assumed intruder then, as they'd been having more of those lately than she would've liked. Was it so easy to get into Seireitei now?

She was about to go on the offensive, an arrest first, ask questions later approach, and release Haineko, but movement from behind her broke her concentration.

She angled her body diagonally a bit so she could still she the assailant in front of her as well as those that appeared behind her. Two more figures were crouched on a nearby roof, just watching. These two had a similar look to them, except they each had a smoky cloak on. She thought she caught a jewel of some sort holding the covering together, but since they were slightly turned away from the light source, it was hard to tell.

She focused her gaze on the first figure once again and eyed them suspiciously. Another movement behind her, the wisp of a flash step, had her turning again, only to meet the form of someone familiar.

"Rangiku!"

Momo had appeared out of nowhere, just leaving the Tenth office if she had to place a guess. She must've felt the increase in spiritual pressure and came to check it out. Rangiku was glad she did. Three unknown opponents against just her wasn't good odds. The two of them against these figures still wasn't something she liked.

The two newly-fixed friends shared a look between them. Momo looked at the figure standing in front of the moon, flexing her blades, as well as the two watching her from the opposite rooftop. Assessing the situation, she made a decision. They each nodded, and Rangiku looked back towards the one that had attacked her.

She raised Haineko, preparing for release. If she dealt with this one quickly, she could help out Momo. It was a good thing that they were still allowed to carry their zanpakuto everywhere with them. They were still technically in a state of war, so they wouldn't get into trouble for releasing. She watched the apparent leader of this rouge group give a nod to the other two in Momo's direction. For now she would have to be on her own.

Momo watched the exchange between the three unknown persons. Steeling herself, she clutched at her own zanpakuto at her side. She would protect those she could. That was one of the reasons she became a soul reaper. Clearly these people meant harm. They would have to be taken care of. She wasn't going to let Rangiku down.

The two on the roof disappeared, both reappearing in the air coming towards her. She unsheathed her zanpakuto and breathed the words that would bring it to life.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

-Part Five Complete

* * *

_A rope appears through the darkness, leading the eyes to the light above. "Hey, down there! That was quite a fall. I hope you didn't get hurt!"_

_Yes, what a lovely cliff I just pushed my wonderful, dedicated readers off of. Huh. Well, I'm helping you back up, so forgive me? I really wanted to put the whole scene, but these chapters keep getting longer as it is. I was just going to leave it out, but I did promise some action, so I hope that appeases some of you for the time being. There is more to come!_

_Saturday is still technically 'next week' like I said. I was supposed to have inernet at my house, but we're having problems yet again. Next week we should have it though. Please be a little patient with me for that reason and because next week is my finals for all my classes. I have two big tests and a project to finish up on, so I don't really know how much free time I'm going to have. I am also working every day that I have off from school. The week of Thanksgiving (or the week after that if some of you don't happen to celebrate that) I have four days off in a row, so I'm able to go back home for a mini-vacation. I will be able to post something then, if not sooner. I know there is internet there. _

_Anyway, about Momo's eyes, (I know it's a small detail, but those are the things I happen to notice most when I read) they looked that color to me, but if you disagree, please let me know. It might be the lighting in this place that makes it funny. It's not so bright. And Nanao, I know she grew up in Eighth. It's part of my plot. Speaking of that, I'm finally starting to show some! Lots of things happened in this chapter, even if you don't realize it. I hope my web-crafting skills are up to task._

_So, good, not good? Let me know. (Seriously, I love hearing from you :D)_

_--KG_


	6. Here We Go

* * *

Epic Six: Here We Go

* * *

"Captain, there's a disturbance in the external streets of the Tenth Division."

Nemu's expressionless face stared back at her in the reflection of the large screen. Various lights flicker in the large technological room, but her eyes never stray from the data she is currently reading. The light buzzing sound filled the room as all the equipment was being put to work on its own. The two were the only occupants of the space currently.

"Oh?"

The muffled reply from her captain didn't sound so interested as he shuffled through a few scattered documents on one of the tables. He was turned away from her, not paying much attention to her and the other happenings of the room. For all she knew, he could've been talking to himself.

"It appears that Lieutenant Hinamori has initiated shikai, and there is a rapid increase in spiritual pressure coming from Lieutenant Matsumoto." The toneless way she reported information masked the true interest she held in wondering what was going on.

Mayuri stopped his ruffling for a moment to put a thoughtful hand to his chin, eyes partially focusing on one of the flashing lights across from him for a moment. "Hmm…maybe they've finally lost it over that ridiculous grinning fool." He then went back to his search, not wanting to waste anymore time on the matter.

"Should we investigate the matter?"

She chanced a look back at him over her shoulder, turning her head just slightly, hoping that he would find the time in a day to spare her a glance that held more than contempt. She may be almost as lifeless as they get, but that didn't mean she felt nothing.

"What are you talking about, you foolish girl? Of course not!" He did turn towards her, but it wasn't the look she was hoping for. "Now do you have what I was looking for or not?"

He made an agitated motion with both of her arms, scowling all the while. She had to scold herself to prevent from flinching slightly. He stalked towards her, and she turned back to the large screen.

"Yes, of course. It's right here, Captain." She mechanically answered, adjusting the screen to view what she had pulled up before the strange readings appeared.

"Good…good." He was peering over her shoulder to the data that had appeared, and although he was speaking positive, Nemu knew it wasn't towards her. Those types of curt compliments were reserved for the information.

He then snapped to attention, walking briskly towards the entrance to the room. She watched him silently for a moment, until he whirled and spoke to her.

"Well? What are you waiting for. We're proceeding immediately!"

She looked back at the reflecting screen, her brow furrowing only very slightly. "Is it okay to leave-"

"Yes, you worthless waste of space, now hurry up!"

She watched him leave then, her slight frown still in place. She didn't really think that the monitor should be left as it was, but an order was an order, and Nemu followed those to a T. Even if she wasn't appreciated.

"Yes, sir." He couldn't hear her, but that was alright. That still hadn't changed.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

True to his word, Captain Kyouraku didn't ask any more questions after the last one. As it was, he nearly gave Nanao a heart attack with his further actions.

She had tried to ignore the way her heart sped up when he moved close, seeing that particular look in his eyes. It was almost toe-curling the way he was looking at her. His hand was warm too, and if Nanao didn't have tight rein on her senses, she almost would have sighed at the loss of his internal flame when he removed it.

That wasn't what had surprised her though, as getting up close and personal was a habit of his.

After his startling affectionate moment, he proceeded to take a large portion of the pile of papers she had bee previously reaching for. She was about to protest, thinking that he was going to get rid of them or keep them from her, but she held her tongue and her jaw almost dropped as she watched him glide over to his own desk and sit down with them.

For two minutes straight she just stared, wondering where in the world her captain had gone and who this look-alike was as he started to scribble away on the documents. She was still shocked into silence when he looked up at her, with what she would later call a mischievous glint in his eye, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and getting amusement from every moment of it.

Knowing him, he probably was.

Still, no matter what reason he chose to cooperate, she was going to take every advantage of this sudden ambition to do work that she could. There was a span of silence after, where the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of the pen against parchment and the light breathing coming from the both of them.

It was nice, she thought, to be able to count on him to do this. It was a shame that he didn't offer his help more often, without complaint or force no less. She thought maybe it was because Inspections were soon, but the less logical part of her wanted to believe that he'd done it for her instead. She shook those thoughts away almost as soon as she got them though, for it wouldn't be smart to start thinking about that now.

She had enough on her mind as it was.

That train of thought just led her to her strange finding this morning. She inwardly frowned, knowing that if she did so for real, her ever observant captain would be sure to pick up on it. She was a little concerned about it, but as they didn't take anything or cause any harm to her, she wasn't sure exactly what to think.

Even more puzzling was the fact that she keeps a barrier around her house in the absence of locks. She made regular checks of it too, to make sure it was working correctly. She had found nothing wrong with it at all. That made her lean more towards the side that it was someone she knew. There weren't many that should be able to get past it, especially when any alteration of it should've woken her up immediately since she was so close.

Who would leave them for her though?

She mentally groaned. She did not have time for any other things to occupy her mind this month, let alone this week. There were still too many things that she would better put her effort into. As long as no harm came from it, perhaps if she left it alone nothing would come out of it. Still, there was something nagging the back of her mind that she should figure out who left them.

She took a discreet side glance at her working captain, wondering if he would know anything about it. Her gut feeling told her that they weren't from him, but there wouldn't be any harm in asking would there? She turned her head slightly, just about to open her mouth to ask him but closed it abruptly, cutting herself off. She wanted to shake her head.

Of course, as her luck would have it, he had noticed her actions and turned his attention on her. She was left staring for a few minutes, deciding against asking her question, and picked up her pen to get back to working again. She could tell that he was still watching her, but maybe if she pretended like nothing was the matter, he would just ignore her and go back to what he was doing. She sensed him turning his head back down towards his own stack, but she still felt his lingering gaze.

With a plan in mind she focused on the papers in front of her. About to start in on them, she abruptly stilled. Her eyes widened for a moment as she dropped her pen. Capturing her captain's attention, she rose. He met her gaze as he rose as well, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Nanao, what-"

"Rangiku." She cut him off, feeling a rising panic within her. "And Momo. They're near Tenth."

Since she was so adept at kido, it meant that she was more sensitive to such things like reiatsu than most others. It didn't matter much in the long run against someone experience, but it did mean that she picked up most things before everyone else. She hadn't mastered the demon arts for nothing. Usually, this other sense was very useful in detecting all sorts of things. Right now though, she didn't like the negative energy surrounding her. It was the destructive sort.

Whatever they were engaged in, it wasn't good.

She watched him sense the same, being no slouch on the matter himself. A silent look of understanding passed between Captain and Lieutenant, and it took no more time for both of them to vacate the office, intent on finding out what was going on.

Nanao hoped the two energies weren't being put against each other. She knew their relationship was rocky as of late, but she didn't know if it was enough for them to turn their swords against each other. She didn't want to know the consequences if they were too late.

Papers rustled behind them as they disappeared, leaving only the light breeze to occupy the workspace.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Did Matsumoto even understand the meaning of office work?

Somehow, Toshiro didn't think so. Technically, she should've been back hours ago. That was one of the things he and Momo had been waiting for. He didn't forget her promise to get some work done today, as it seemed they were always behind in that aspect. He didn't know where it all came from and why it was always piled in his office, but he did know that inspections were rolling around soon, and excess work during that time was not a good idea.

After delivering Momo's stack of papers to their intended destinations, they had come back to the Tenth to drop of the last of the work. Since he happened to have work for her as well, they had both stayed to work until Rangiku got back.

Momo had only left a short time ago, but he found that he was already missing her company. He thought that maybe it was because he had gone so long without spending any time with her. They were childhood friends after all, so he had been fairly used to her presence. It felt good to be able to talk to her normally again.

He knew that she was still slightly uncomfortable around him, although a lot of that had dissipated today. He was still careful though, not knowing exactly what sort of state she was in. The betrayal wasn't mentioned at all, and if he had his way, he wasn't planning on bringing it up anytime soon. He wasn't willing to risk what little ground they had recently gained.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he focused on the more pressing matter at hand. Just where was that lazy lieutenant of his? It had gotten a bit late, so Momo was going to retire to her own office to finish up the rest of her work.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He supposed it didn't matter much, as the work had to get done sooner or later anyway, with or without help. It was true that Momo had helped decrease the stack a little, but they still had taken a bit of a break so they could catch up some. There was plenty more.

He sighed again, resigned to the task at hand. He made his way over to his deck when he paused mid-step. That reiatsu was familiar.

With a shocked start he realized that the familiar feeling was Momo's zanpakuto release. He waited a moment more to be sure, but then felt a second energy. That one he would know anywhere, as it was Matsumoto preparing to release.

Without any more hesitation he vanished from his office, headed towards the source of the energy. He cursed his preoccupied mind for a second, fuming about not noticing something so close to him earlier. Something within his own Division he should've noticed. An uneasy feeling welled up in him as he flew towards the outskirts, anticipating the worst.

He pushed his personal feelings aside though, and hoped that the two were not going against each other.

If so, who was he supposed to defend?

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Momo felt power surge through her being upon her release. She watched the energy ribbons circle her blade and saw the familiar prongs appear, completing her zanpakuto. She always thought it was beautiful, ever since she first grew strong enough to learn her name.

Still, it had been a long time since she used Tobiume in the released state. She didn't want to think of the last time. She could still feel the rage that flowed through her veins when Izuru had halted her from taking her revenge at the very moment she wanted it. That had been the last time she had dared. She held back a wave of sadness that threatened to overcome her as she thought about the damage she caused.

There wasn't time to think about that now though, as she knew her two assailants were closing in very fast. Clearing her head, she allowed herself a small smirk as she thought to take a page out of her own book.

She let them get closer in the half second they were allowed, then like back then, she jumped away as the mini explosion consumed the space where she previously stood, where her attackers were headed.

She was hovering in the air as the smoke cleared, carrying itself away on the wind. The crater Tobiume made was impressive, if she had to say so. There was a gaping hole within the walkway now, one that no normal person would be able to get around or jump over. Bits and pieces of the surrounding walls where chipped and destroyed as well.

There was no trace of her attackers. Not that she expected there to be.

She whirled fast in air as one of them came down on her, the force of it bringing her back towards her own destruction. Their zanpakuto was shorter, but she could still feel the waves of energy rolling off of it. Now that they were close enough, she saw that his cloak was held together by a shiny red stone. If it were any other time, she might think it beautiful. Now though, it reminded her of fire, and the rage she felt that someone would dare try to attack them on their own ground.

She saw the other then, coming from the side, their own blade raised. They were so fast that she barely saw them in time to react. Her blade occupied, she did the only other thing she thought possible as they were falling through the air. With a few muttered words, a flash of light flew from her left hand as she had to remove it from her zanpakuto.

It was enough though, as she saw the new attacker attempt to shield themselves with their arm right before the brightness caused her to lose sight of him. It also distracted the one that had locked blades with her, giving her enough time to push her blade back and use them to kick herself backwards. Using the momentum, she did a flip and landed on her feet, crouched down on the roof overhanging her crater.

She peered around, reaching out with her senses to get grips on where her assailants were. She could feel Rangiku and the other presence a little ways off, and she tried not to let that cloud her. One wrong move here and she could find her self on the wrong end of a blade.

The momentary silence let her catch her breath, but it didn't last long. She only felt the fluctuation a half second before she was springing upwards, her two assailants crashing through the roof below her. She recognized the glowing reiatsu in their palms, much like the same she often used. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any sort of kido, she muttered up her own in retaliation.

"Shakkaho!"

What seemed like magic flew from her fingertips. She watched the three energies collide, but didn't waste too much time lingering. She was off sprinting upon the rooftops, her pursuers not far behind. It seemed that they recovered just as fast as she did, perhaps even faster, at the rate they were closing in at. It bothered her a little that they had the potential to be just as good at kido as some of the pros she knew.

She halted in going forward and launched skyward again as the heat of flame whizzed past her ear, luck dictating it didn't touch her. She barely had enough time to send a weaker version of the same thing back as her other pursuer didn't hesitate in attacking where their partner had missed.

The two struck each other null and void, much like the first time. Nobody moved for a few moments and she took a second to wipe her brow before all three of them disappeared to resume their game of chase and be chased. Momo's mind raced as she thought of how to best two at once.

She just hoped she could last long enough to be of use to Rangiku.

-To Be Continued…

* * *

_I just...no. I don't know. My inspiration and whatever is just....gone. I have no idea. And this is so short compared to the rest that it's almost embarassing. And it took too long. I am alive though, in case some of you were wondering. I didn't really help much in this chapter, as it's just like an in-between one of sorts. I'm not even going to guestimate a time for the next one. It seems I never follow through with those anyway. Life is...busy I guess. Soon though. Soon._

_Good, not good? Let me know. Or if you want to yell at me for taking so long, go ahead. I'm going to be needing some ideas soon too. Ho humm..._

_--KG--_

_V-Oooh, look at the shinies-V_


	7. The Next Step

* * *

Epic Seven: The Next Step

* * *

Rangiku eyed her opponent carefully, knowing that looks could always be deceiving and that it was never wise to underestimate your opponent. She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye as her gaze was fixed on her own assailant. They were both still for a moment, pausing like the calm before the storm.

She felt Momo's release and then heard it, the explosion loud and clear from behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Momo would hopefully be fine on her own for a little while. It would give her time to deal with her own obstacle.

She focused on gathering her energy to her, calming herself but staying alert all the same. Something in her told her that this shadow before her wasn't a pushover. She wondered briefly how these three even got entrance into Seireitei, and she found the scathing hiss of traitor at the back of her mind. She shook her head from those thoughts. There had been enough defects all ready.

No, the way these three acted was like those of an intruder. A confident intruder, true, but still one all the same.

That thought sparked her resolve even more so than it was. Quite frankly it looked bad that others could enter here so easily. Granted they didn't seem like Ryoka with the reiatsu that was rolling off of them, but neither did Ichigo and the others. It also didn't seem like they were trying to help them out at all. Nodding to herself, she was determined to get rid of these intruders. They had some sort of image to keep up, after all.

It was true that things had been a little crazy lately, but it didn't mean she was going to slouch on her duties. If these three were enemies of the Soul Society, then she would get rid of them, just like she would dispatch any hollow.

First things first, there were some things she wanted to know.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!?"

She called out to the shadowed figure but received no response. The only motion the other gave was a slight shrug of the shoulders. Rangiku imagined that a smug look was sitting on their face. She asked again, only to receive the same negative results. She fought to hold in an aggravated sigh. None of this made any sense.

She thought of the pieces to the puzzle she had so far. Three concealed figures made an attack on her and Momo. They either broke into the Seireitei or were staff, and this time she couldn't refute that they could be defects out to cause trouble. For all she knew they could be connected to Aizen.

That thought made her teeth clench. That was just what they needed in the middle of all this. It would be just grand to find out that Aizen sent guinea pigs in just to give them a hard time, proving that he could have access to them at any time he wanted. It made her skin crawl just to think of it. Maybe she would talk to her captain about the theory later. That would be the best course of action. There was no need to send everyone into a panic if it turned out to be nothing.

She was pulled back from her inner thoughts as her opponent made a slight move. Rangiku did not stir from her battle stance while the stranger lifted their arm, although her fingers twitched around her zanpakuto.

The shadowy figure made a beckoning motion with their hand, directed towards her. Rangiku imagined that if she could see their face that they would be smirking. She mentally scoffed. Her attacker would find out that she wasn't a pushover either.

The mocking figure made no further movement to draw a weapon. Rangiku questioned this for a short time before deciding to still be wary. In an unspoken rule, they both flashed towards each other in the next instant, preparing to clash.

Rangiku thought it odd that they were charging without a weapon, but didn't have time enough to think on it further. With an even greater force than the first time the attacker clashed with her own blade, sending sparks and grinding noises through the air. The hiss of metal sounded as the assailant pushed their right arm against Haineko as Rangiku pushed back, a stalemate in the air.

Rangiku heard a crash of what sounded like roof tiles cracking, but didn't have time to see where Momo currently was. In that moment, she saw the small flash in the opposing hand of her attacker. She was momentarily surprised that she couldn't feel it forming, as that was something all soul reapers were taught early on, to notice a shift in any reiatsu, including kido formation. There wasn't time to dwell on it, however, as Rangiku had to quickly unlock the blades from each other and use the momentum from the push she gave to dodge out of the way. Her eyes widened slightly as the burst of fire rushed before her face, inches in front of her.

They two were now several more feet apart than when the started, and this time Rangiku was able to watch the shadowy figure form the flickering flames in their hand. Again, she could sense nothing, even while watching it. It bothered her more now than the first thought she gave it. If this battle continued on much farther, she would have to be extremely careful.

She wasn't as good at kido as some of the others she knew, but she wasn't a lieutenant for this long for nothing. She frowned as the figure stabilized the inferno in their palm. What was this?

The shadow moved again, and Rangiku found herself short on time to think about it. The flames moved to share both palms as the figure drew closer, and Rangiku had to quickly dodge their violent swings, not being able to block both arms at once with only one zanpakuto. She mused that Captain Ukitake or Shunsui would be having better luck.

She jerked to the side as each swing neared her, backing up at the same time. They were back on top of the roofs again, and she knew that pretty soon she was going to run out of places to go. She sliced in with her sword when she saw an opening but wasn't fast enough as the three blades of the opponents limb blocked it.

When Rangiku tried to pull away, she slightly panicked internally. Giving a tug, her blade didn't move an inch as the curved blades locked with it. She could feel the flames getting closer as the other limb swung towards her, hoping to hit her while she was trapped. There was only one thing she could do now.

"Growl, Haineko!"

The air tightened as her spiritual pressure rose sharply. She watched the blade crumble to ash as she leaped away, the release buying her precious moments to regroup. Startled by this unsuspecting effect, her opponent brought their arms up to cross in front of their face, flames extinguishing.

She landed on the next roof, watching the shadow use barriers of reiatsu to block her ash. They weren't in time to get all of it though, and Rangiku allowed herself a small smirk as she saw bits of fabric fall way and disintegrate.

The shadow stopped flailing when the damage was done, snapping their head up to gaze in Rangiku's direction. She imagined a glare underneath the mask, knowing that they had been caught off guard. It was too bad that she had to reveal her power so early, she thought. Now her enemy would be expecting it, so it would be harder to surprise them.

The ash reformed into her blade before her, and in response, her attacker's arms glowed brightly. Rangiku wondered if it was possible to form kido into a blade of some sort. Perhaps, when she made it out of this, she could ask Nanao about it. Surely the woman would know, or at least, she could hope.

The two stared at each other for another moment before engaging once again, a new level opening up to the playing field.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Momo wiped sweat from her brow in the few seconds of pause she was allowed. They had been relentless so far, and she knew that not much time had passed at all. Whenever there was an opening to strike at one, the other would come up and guard them, effectively cutting her off. Then she would be put back on the defensive as the other one attacked.

She supposed it wouldn't be so bad if it was just a sword fight. To her disdain though, she found that they were about as adept at kido as she was. It was unsettling. Not only were two blades coming at her constantly, but she also had to watch her back for bursts of reiatsu. She returned most of it that she could, but even in this short time with that many attacks, she knew she was wearing out too quickly to be good.

There was sweat and dirt and drying blood covering her normally clear skin, and she almost cursed that she wasn't as fast as she wanted to be. She wasn't heavily injured, but the multiple cuts and scrapes that decorated her were enough for a slight worry on her part. They weren't much individually, but she faintly recalled reading somewhere about 'the whole being greater than the some of the parts.' At the moment, her and her battle weary body agreed.

She quickly sprung back into action as her pair appeared on either side of her suddenly, preparing to strike. She darted forward off of the roof she was perched on, only to be followed. A turn of her wrist blocked steel on steel, and a quick mutter offered the kido to deflect another bolt. She was stuck in the same routine over and over, and the only one that seemed to be getting weary was her.

She landed only to clash again with one opponent, and then she was off again, twisting away from the other. They skipped over rooftops, Momo having to dodge one then the other. She locked blades once more with the one with the red stone, only to try and whirl away as she caught movement of the other out of the corner of her eye. She bit back a hiss as she didn't move fast enough, metal just barely slicing through her skin.

She saw a glimpse of a piece of her uniform fall away, the scraps shining with a bit of her blood. She didn't have time to inspect the wound though, as the one who drew her blood was upon her again. She noticed, as they clashed, that like their counterpart, this one had a similar stone holding their cloak together. This one was a vivid blue, and for an instant she was reminded of her childhood friend and his icy counterpart.

This intruder was a far cry from Toshiro though, so she focused instead on his actions. This one was definitely more aggressive than the other, she noted. The one with the red stone was more concentrated on kido, staying back for the most part unless they both attacked her at once. This one was not afraid to get up close and personal with their blade, although she was on the receiving end of plenty of bouts of reiatsu too.

She saw the red stone holder coming closer, hands beginning to glow with an all too familiar fire. Still locked tightly with the blue stone holder, she realized she needed to move. With a burst of force, she shoved backwards, temporary causing a space to come between them. In an almost desperate attempt she struck out, hoping that she could swing her blade fast enough. She heard the whistle of the wind as it flew, and her eyes widened a bit when she felt it connect with something.

She caught a flash of movement as the blue attacker backed away quickly, holding what looked to be a slice on the upper arm. Fading back slightly, Momo saw the red one pause briefly, as if in shock that their partner was injured. If she could the their face, she imagined the stunned look they would show. She knew that now was the time to strike.

She quickly spoke the words of her greatest weapon. "Bakudo number one, Sai!"

She knew that she didn't really have to speak it, like others that had a sort of mastery over the demon art, but she knew that it would be stronger if she did. The dilemma had crossed her mind for a split second, knowing that a few more seconds of surprise could be what saved her in this case, but she made her decision otherwise. She had a fairly good idea of their kido level, and she realized that it would take much more strength to affect them than mere hollows that she was used to.

Caught slightly off guard despite her spoken words, she saw the red opponent twitch unnaturally for a moment before they became stiff and started the descent towards the ground, gravity taking effect as their energy and person was bound. A part of her didn't actually think it would work, but she paid it no mind. When opportunity shined there was only one thing to do.

"The one who reins, mask of flesh all creation and flap of wings. The one who carries the title of human. In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams. Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!"

The fire flew from her fingers towards the target as they made the downward assent. Smoke filled the air, blocking her view of the falling intruder. It didn't matter much though, as she had other problems to deal with in the next second.

She barely brought Tobiume up fast enough to block the incoming swing. If the wound was bothering the blue stone holder, they weren't letting it show. It seemed to Momo that they had found a new energy, for she was being viciously swung at repeatedly, like they were consumed with rage. She was surprised she was able to keep up enough to block, the twang of clashing steel sounding through the air. If something was going on with Rangiku, she wouldn't be able to tell, not with the onslaught of sound.

They floated backwards through the air slowly, the force of each swing throwing Momo farther back each time. She caught a flash of movement and was able to block the one she bound just seconds ago. The only mark that signified she may have affected them was a slight singing of their garb. Other than that, they looked to be unharmed. They definitely weren't suffering from being bound any longer she thought, if their blade was any indicator.

So caught up in the new engagement, she realized too late that the blue stone holder had disappeared from her sight. She felt them before she saw them, and she knew in that instant that she wouldn't be fast enough to block the close range attack coming from the more aggressive one. She gave her best attempt, but Tobiume was locked tightly with the red stone wielder and she couldn't break it free. The hold was causing her to be turned slightly, and she knew that she was wide open for an attack. She closed her eyes for an instant, still holding back the red one, bracing herself for what was to come in the next second.

And there was nothing.

She was aware of something close to her, almost pressed against her, as well as the deadening silence that fell on them. She opened her eyes when she felt the tension decrease from the red wielder and saw that they had backed off and was standing defensively a few feet away. The figure was staring at something behind her. She turned her head slightly to be able to keep the intruder in her sight and look behind her at the same time. She let out a soft gasp as she was met with a shock of white hair.

"Momo, are you alright?"

And there he was, the very person she had been thinking of only minutes before, standing between her and what could've been her end. She had never been more glad to see Toshiro as she was right now. He was locked with the blue one, and she could hear the slight grinding of both blades as they pushed against each other. Unlike their counterpart who seemed to back off at the sight of a captain, this one didn't want to let up.

"What is your business here?"

It was strained as he said it, she noticed. Not that she blamed him anyway, as from what she could see, both of them were putting an extreme amount of force into their weapons. Both of them were slightly shaking.

Now that she thought about it, she never did think to question either of them before. It wasn't like she really had time anyway, but she would have to file away the information for later, just in case she was in this type of situation again. Maybe if they hadn't come at her right away she might've. She knew that she probably should have, as one of her duties to the Soul Society, but staying alive was more important at the time.

Still, a part of her twisted. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of anyone anymore, especially Toshiro. There were enough things for her to be ashamed of.

Neither of the two answered as Momo went back to staring the red one down. She didn't really expect an answer, just like she didn't really expect her kido attacks to work. Now, at least with Toshiro here, she stood a little better chance than before.

If she wasn't before, she was okay now.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Rangiku ducked under a swing meant for her head as the shadow figure lunged at her again, the never ending dance across the makeshift battlefield tiring her out more than it should have.

This had been going on for longer than she could keep track of. It felt like a long time, but she knew that it was probably closer to minutes than the hours it felt. It had been a while since she had gone hollow hunting, but she didn't think she was this out of shape. Skills like that shouldn't dull after only a few weeks. Those facts alone led her to believe that her opponent was something else entirely.

They had parted again for a few moments, and Rangiku took every second of it to catch her breath. She had to admit that her opponent wasn't half bad. In fact, they were excellent at hand to hand combat, something she herself wasn't the best at. Still, she frowned at the thought that someone could just come in and give one of the Gotei's lieutenants this much trouble.

She glanced down slightly at her side, one arm still latched tightly against it. She hadn't felt it at first, but when her hand had brushed her side after one of their clashes earlier, she was surprised to find that part of her uniform soaked with blood. Upon further inspection of her left side, she discovered the torn fabric and the oozing wound.

It was a good thing it wasn't her right side, as she wouldn't be able to apply any pressure to it otherwise, her right hand occupied by her zanpakuto. Still, it was giving her more trouble than she expected it to. At first there were just small beads of red fluid, but now it was flowing more like a river, and supposed that contributed more to her tiredness than the actual exhaustion itself.

Keeping her eye on her attacker, she mechanically moved into action as soon as they disappeared from her sight, appearing right where Rangiku would have been if she hadn't moved. The attacker lunged at her then, catching up with her easily. She was finding it harder to keep up than earlier, and as such, she cried out when her opponent made a vicious jab at her injured side.

She flashed away quickly, her opponent just watching her from a distant rooftop. Rangiku took a chance and looked down at the open wound. Red seeped from between her fingers, and she winced as she pulled her hand back to get a better look. There might be one hell of a scar there soon, as an injury like that could be healed normally instead of with kido. Unless it got much worse, and she really hoped it didn't, she wouldn't go the Fourth at all.

She started at her assailant then, narrowed orbs taking in the figure standing nonchalantly on two roofs over. She bristled at the thought that she hadn't been able to visibly injure the shadowy figure at all. It felt like she had connected with some of her attempts, but the other wasn't showing it.

She felt a familiar reiatsu then, and she turned her head enough to see her own captain back to back with Momo, locked with one of the other pair of intruders. The other was a ways in front of Momo, keeping their distance. She thought she heard him mumble something, but she wasn't sure. All the energy in the air was creating an odd sort of ambiance that made even the silence too loud.

Feeling a slight rustle of the air, she moved when she felt something come into contact with her skin. Skidding backwards, she didn't quite pull Haineko up in time to prevent the curved blades form sliding into her skin slightly once again. At least it wasn't in the same spot, she thought dryly. She had, however, moved back just enough to avoid being gutted.

She scolded herself mentally for not paying attention when she should've been, an error like that almost costing her. She could feel that some of the skin on abdomen was tearing, and she tried to pull Haineko up even farther to catch the lingering blade. This was impossible for her at this angle though, as she continued to slide back with the force of her assailant pressing down on her.

She soon ran out of roof though, and because the shadow was still pressing down on her, gravity took a larger effect than normal. They shot downward, towards the dark hall, still skidding. Before she knew it, her back had made contact with the wall forcefully. She gasped deeply as it knocked the wind out of her, her side throbbing something fierce, the wound freely bleeding with nothing to hold it back.

She was stunned for a moment, trying to regain her lost bearings. Unfortunately though, she knew she was leaving herself too vulnerable for her liking. Her eyesight blurred as she looked ahead. Her attacker had backed off momentarily when they had made contact with the unmoving structure, but now, as they sauntered towards her, Rangiku thought they looked too much like a satisfied cat stalking their doomed prey.

She felt Haineko bristle in her mind along with her as the figure got close enough to be released from the shadows. The moon cast enough light to give whoever it was an almost ethereal glow, and at any other time, Rangiku might have enjoyed the picturesque moment. Her harsher breathing was the only thing heard between them, and the ash cat wielder began counting slowly in her mind, calculating how she could get out of this predicament and how much time she had to do so.

Her eyes narrowed as the precious seconds ticked by, and her brow furrowed as the intruder suddenly stopped in their tracks, muscles visibly tense.

Then she felt it, the spike in reiatsu so strong for that one instant that she almost shook. Any weaker and she might have. Instantly the figure was jumping out of the way as a crackling thunderbolt rained down on where they were previously standing. It shook the ground as it hit, and Rangiku could feel the static rolling off of it as it dissipated, even from where she was.

She watched as the figure reappeared on the roof to her upper left, seeing how they couldn't totally avoid the blot. The front of their garb was charred slightly darker than its already deep shade, and Rangiku thought she could see tiny sparks falling of the metal of their curved blades.

So who was her last-minute savior? She knew for a fact that it wasn't her captain. Of that much she was sure. Prodigy he may be, but an expert in kido he was not. And she could tell that was not part of a zanpakuto strike.

She wasn't left to wonder long, as two signature reiatsu appeared to her upper right and preceded the forms that followed.

Their arrival was almost perfect she thought, Shunsui and Nanao complementing each other wonderfully. Shunsui standing regal and intimidating like no one else could, and Nanao crouched down beside him as they appeared. She noticed that Nanao's book was absent, and her arm and hand were outstretched. Well that answered her lightning question. There was a frown on both of the Eighth's faces, and they were both staring intently at the figure across from them.

"Rangiku, are you alright down there?"

Shunsui's baritone rang out within the stilled silence surrounding them, not looking away from the intruder, and she realized that there was nothing come from her captain and Momo's direction either. Bracing herself against the wall the best she could, she attempted to push herself straighter as she answered. Her right hand dropped her dependable weapon as she pulled her hand in towards her chest.

She wheezed slightly, realizing that it was harder to breathe than she thought. She attempted to speak, but as soon as she opened her mouth she faltered as she couldn't make any sound. It was then that she noticed that the powerful reiatsu she felt before was still lingering through the air. It took her a few moments longer than normal to realize that it was Shunsui's. He had used it to halt her attacker's actions and had not let up.

She looked up towards them then, not being able to respond. She must've had some look about her though, because she saw Nanao look away from their target briefly to glance down at her, their eyes meeting for an instant. Nanao then looked at her captain, no words spoken between them but a message passed all the same, for Rangiku found that the pressure surrounding her lessened then and she was able to breathe easier.

She coughed a little, trying to regain feeling back in her throat before giving her shaky reply to his earlier question. "Y-yeah…I'm alright."

Rangiku noticed that they weren't really paying much attention to her though, their eyes once again locked on the other figure. That was okay she thought, as she wasn't exactly looking her best at the moment anyway. She straightened up further, only wincing slightly as she ignored the painful wave that went through her body for remaining unmoving for a longer period of time. It wasn't so bad when she was fighting and the adrenaline flowed through her, but she was going to have quite the issue later.

Still, she thought, pain was better than not feeling anything it all.

_--Secrets Of The Scorned--_

Shunsui had not doubted anything that Nanao had said she sensed the very moment it left her lips. In fact, he knew that she was probably a little more aware of fluctuations in spiritual energy than he was for the most part, being fully endowed by kido standards. He had confirmed it with his own observation, and they hadn't hesitated in arriving as soon as they could. It appeared that they came on the scene just in time too.

They had watched as Toshiro came before them, just in time to save the little Fifth lieutenant too, he mused, just like a hero should. Seeing that he had things under control with her, they had continued to Rangiku. If they had started closer together, they certainly weren't now. In the space between buildings had been demolished and damaged, and he could see many burn marks where he supposed Momo had unleashed her own kido.

They had seen Rangiku be overcome by the remaining figure, and by the look he shared with Nanao, she didn't miss the red fluid flowing from her side either. By the time Rangiku had her assailant had started their violent descent, he had already felt Nanao gathering the familiar energy into her palm. So, like any other battle were the fought back to back, he raised his spiritual energy exponentially for a moment, hoping to stall whoever it was that was attacking their dear friend.

It was a good thing it had worked, for the most part. Although Nanao didn't have a direct hit, he did see the singe marks. If they stopped attacking Rangiku then it was alright. He didn't notice he kept it up though, and he felt a little bad for the way it was suffocating the strawberry-blonde. From what he caught of the quick glance he took, she didn't look too well off.

Furthermore, he didn't like the way this unknown person was eyeing Nanao. Since the two seemed to be locked in some sort of morbid staring contest, he took a moment to study them, seeing how they weren't paying any attention to him anyway.

He couldn't read the look on Nanao's face, and, like usual, this didn't really surprise him. She may have been an open book when she was younger, but this Nanao-chan had learned to step up her game quite well. She was tense though, and that didn't sit quite well with them. She was normally a bit more relaxed than this in any sort of combat. He supposed that maybe it was just because of the situation they were currently in.

Still, he counted his blessings that it was Rangiku and Momo attacking each other. He wasn't really sure what course of action they could have taken if that had been the case. Those types of things were always touchy. Something still wasn't right though, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

The figure moved then, as their arm rose in an almost beckoning motion, just not towards them. There were two soft swirls of wind then, and they were joined on either side by the two that had previously occupied themselves with Momo and Toshiro. In response, he felt the two join them on his right side, catching them out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the smaller captain getting ready to speak, but before he could utter a word, he saw the apparent leader of the group give a mocking solute. In the next instant all three had vanished, and he couldn't sense hide nor hair of them.

He glanced over at his second, and with a questioning look, he asked her without words if she could feel the same. After a few second pause she shook her head, and he let out a large sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's that then. You kids alright?"

He turned towards the youngest two of the bunch, and his lip quirked upwards when he saw the slight bristle he got from the younger captain. There wasn't really anything else they could do at this point but cut their losses and make sure the others were okay.

"Fine." The icy captain's tone was flat, revealing nothing of his irritation or whatever else he could be feeling at the moment. He turned towards his childhood friend next. "Momo?"

She nodded before answered. "I'm okay. What about Rangiku?"

The two captains turned towards the woman, and neither were very surprised to see Nanao already down there, helping the injured lieutenant to stand. The remaining three flashed downwards, and all of them just stared at each other for a few long minutes, none of them really knowing what to say. Shunsui, not liking the silence any more than anyone else, chose to speak up.

"Yare, I suppose we'll have to call a meeting about this after we get you two to the Fourth. That is to say, unless they haven't called one already. I'm sure someone else noticed that something was going on out here."

Nanao nodded, but Rangiku shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. We should report this first. That's more important."

A loud and somewhat irritated sigh was heard, and they all turned toward the white haired source. He was frowning, as was the general usual, and he shook his head slightly before responding.

"You _and_ Momo-no buts-" He turned sharply towards the bun-wearing girl as he cut himself off, hearing the protest before she spoke and preventing her from continuing before turned back toward Rangiku. She huffed, blowing air upwards, as she was defeated before she started. "are going to the Fourth. No exceptions. We don't know who they are or what they were doing here, and if they did anything special, we want to catch it before it gets worse." He paused for a minute before holding up his hand. "No Rangiku, I don't care if you think it's trivial. Don't make me order it."

She felt silent after that, all other possible protests dying on her tongue. She could tell that he was a bit aggravated and what looked to be relieved at the same time, although she didn't know what was causing either. She knew that he was probably a bit disappointed that they let whoever that group was get away, but she didn't think that he was angry with them at all.

With a sigh she relaxed a bit more. There wasn't much use thinking about it now.

-To Be Continued…

* * *

So, I'm like here and nowhere at the same time. Yeah...I really don't have any good excuse or reason. I'm just...busy I guess. That and I have like minimal creativity right now. It gets done when it gets done. I feel so behind in everything. To those of you that I read or should be reading, I'm really sorry for not keeping up with everything. I hope to catch up soon. Very soon.

I noticed that I switch point of view sometiimes. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also, I hope that my English use of terms doesn't bother anyone either. Since English is my first language and the stuff I've seen has been in English, that's what I use. The only honorific I use is -chan, just because it's not right without it. I could use the other ones as I pretty much understand how it works (that and I've read enough fics), but I'm not feeling gusty enough to take a chance to ruin a beautiful language with my terrible American one and a half-lingual self. Maybe one day. But as I've had no complaints about it yet, I'm willing to bet that it most likely isn't a big problem. Right now I just feel like rambling.

Oh, and I also included a design reference in here. Can anyone tell me what it is and who made it? It's not that important. I'm just curious.

Anyway, I'm done bothering you now. I hope the next part will be out soon. Sorry for the delay. Good, not good? Let me know. Comment if desired.

V-Look, it shines!-V


	8. Frustrated

* * *

Epic Eight: Frustrated

* * *

Nanao was scowling in the back of her mind. As a lieutenant leaving the First though, she was as level-headed as a stone block. She trailed behind her captain, a little slower than she normally would have. She had started out walking beside him as usual, but her inner whirlwind of thoughts wouldn't leave her alone enough to really concentrate on anything other than her own musings.

True to her captain's word, they had gone to the Fourth immediately after making sure Rangiku was well enough to move. As they somewhat expected, there was already a solid buzz concerning the outskirts of the Tenth as they arrived. Normally she would've have minded, but today she just wasn't in the mood. She had silenced a good number of them that they passed with the type of icy glare that only she could achieve.

She was so very close to removing her glasses.

The whispers had been purely speculative, but she didn't quite care. The majority of them were that Momo and Rangiku had both finally snapped and took out their respective anger on each other. She scoffed in her mind. That may have been a mild concern on her mind at first, but she had discarded the idea after they had fled their office. She knew that they both hadn't seen eye to eye before on the whole betrayal subject, but she believed that both of them knew better than to assault each other where both of them would be severely punished.

Still, she was very grateful that that wasn't the scene they had all converged on.

Now that she thought about it though, their current predicament wasn't much better. In her opinion, this emergency meeting they just had was useless. Nothing was accomplished, and all it did was waste time they could've been using trying to find answers.

It was true that it had been convenient for passing along the report to multiple people, but as soon as the word 'intruder' had come up, everyone immediately stopped paying attention to consider their own thoughts. Even if the room turned into busy hive, she could still hear the name on their tongues.

Aizen.

She supposed that it was natural for everyone to assume that the man was behind this. He had caused countless other problems for them, as well as fooling everyone for who knows how long. Every new scare was connected to him until proven otherwise at this point. She had to agree that it could possibly be him behind this, another way of testing the waters, but for some reason she found it unlikely.

Surely he would have a better method than that? She would like to think so, even if he was a madman.

Now all they knew was that three figures had gotten into the Seireitei undetected and had not been arrested. If she wasn't in such a foul mood, she might've been a little embarrassed that the three were able to escape from two captains and three lieutenants. Today though, she wasn't really worried about that. What they should've been doing instead of standing around bickering with each other was going out to search for them. That should have been established immediately in her opinion.

Thinking logically, it would make sense that perhaps they wouldn't be able to exit as quickly and sneakily as they entered. If the commotion had gotten around like she saw, others would have been more aware of things going on. That could mean that whoever they were weren't gone. They could be hiding out somewhere right under their noses while waiting for an opportune moment to escape. At least, that's what she would do.

They could've even gone out to the Rukongai. That would be a better plan, she thought. Since soul reapers weren't so highly thought of out there in some places, they're a little more reluctant to go out there. That was not including the ones that grew up out there and visited often, of course, as some had no problem navigating the poorer streets without conflict.

Instead of listening to rational thought's however, the only thing the rest at the meeting had focused on were the 'hows' and the 'whys'. Quite impractical in her opinion. While the idea of avoiding conflict was starting to rub off on her from her captain, she still saw the benefits of capturing those in question first. She sighed out loud. At least they had some sort of excuse from everyone being on edge about Aizen. Maybe the whole thing was clouding their judgment.

"Something the matter, Nanao-chan?"

She looked up from her feet, seeing her captain glancing over his shoulder at her, not watching where he was walking. He may have called her by the familiar nickname, but she could hear the light strain in this voice too. It was just one more problem added onto everyone's already busy schedule.

"No, sir. Nothing more than usual."

She didn't really feel like explaining herself any more than that. He nodded at her after their eyes connected for a moment, and he turned back around. She lightly smiled. At least they understood each other for the most part. She was thankful for that. That was one of the benefits of working and knowing each other for so long, she supposed. All it took was one glance and they had complete understanding of each other.

It was nice, she thought. It took a deeper trust that had been tempered over time. She took a bit of pride in that. That was something that a lot of other captains and lieutenants couldn't say about each other.

Trust. It meant she could tell him what was on her mind and know that it wouldn't go farther than the two of them. Someone that wouldn't judge her on what she thought.

She felt comforted by that thought, and she paused in all her musings for a moment to silently thank the man walking in front of her, even if he didn't know she was doing so. With that thought, she made a motion to speak, only to cut herself off at the last second, dispersing any sound she would've made. She frowned in thought again.

"You're thinking too loud, Nanao-chan."

Her head shot up at the noise, and her heart almost stopped in surprise. She didn't know how he did it, but her captain was once again looking at her over his shoulder. It must be a Nanao-sense that only he had. She faintly remembered him calling it that once, when he seemed to know too many things about her, like now. She wanted to smack her forehead at using the same vocabulary.

She stopped to straighten the frames on her face, even though they were perfectly fine moments before. She found the action familiar and stabilizing and a habit, if she had to be completely honest. She watched him stop as well and turn to face her, haori gently flowing around him as usual. She wondered why her attention was caught by it all of a sudden, but mentally shrugged it off. Sometimes it seemed like he had his own personal wind to make him seem more ethereal than he was. A zanpakuto benefit, perhaps.

She frowned again when she noticed that she was actually taking the time to admire the way he looked. She must be more tired than she thought.

"So, what usual wrong thing keeps putting those creases in my Nanao-chan's beautiful forehead?"

He had that lazy smile on his face, she noticed. The one that melted office staff and made other female soul reapers dizzy. If she had been in a better mood about all of this, she might've replied with a snaky retort relating to him not getting his work done. There was too much running through her head at the moment though, so she opted to pass. She took a casual glance around them, finding the streets empty and silent for the most part. The only thing that could be heard was the distant murmurs of those still congregated around the First. She let out a heavy sigh.

"There's just so much going on." She was glancing down the long hall, watching the moon cast shadows on the ground. A memory flashed, and for an instant, she saw Rangiku leaning against the far wall, blood running down her side. Blinking, it was gone, and she was left with lonely shadows once again. "It's almost like…the ryoka all over again."

She paused for a minute, well aware of the weariness that was settling over her when she didn't keep it in check. She was tired. Tired of war, of surprises, of worries, and she was especially tired of wondering when every time they went out to battle if it was going to be their last.

"So many things are happening at once. Just like before." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply again, all lines of tension disappearing from her face briefly. "I feel as if we're going to miss something. Again."

They had already missed so much last time. A captain's betrayal that had been in motion for longer than any of them realized, resulting in two more defections. The whole of Central 46 wiped out for who knows how long, right under their noses. And now the incoming war due to their obliviousness. She didn't know if others felt some of the same shame she did as all Soul Reapers failing like that, but she didn't know what she would do if they just kept stacking up.

She returned her gaze to him after that, and when their eyes connected, she could almost see the wheels in his head spinning rapidly. She knew he was a deep thinker, all laziness aside. He could plan quite well actually, and she figured that his train of thought on the matter was probably pretty close to hers. That smile had dropped from his face, even if he was only smiling to lighten the mood. She knew then for sure that he was taking her seriously.

She acknowledged that she was also grateful for that. It made missions and running the division in general a lot easier. It was also nice to have someone she could hold an intelligent conversation with at hand, provided it was serious. Then again, she could remember multiple times past when she simply enjoyed conversing with him. That was when he wasn't needlessly and shamelessly flirting with her, of course.

She watched him bring his hand up to rub his face, and for a moment he looked as weary as she felt. She knew that he was probably under a lot more stress than she was, and she tried to look away as it showed. She didn't want anything to chip away at the image she had of him.

"You may be right, Nanao." He said no more for a minute, and Nanao felt the rage she had earlier resurfacing.

"Then why aren't they doing anything?" She brought her arms up to cross them, and she took a second to glare at the ground, not wanting to come off as rude to her captain. "They should've at least sent some of us out. Not just the Corps. What are they waiting for?"

She thought she sounded a little shrill, especially for her, but she wanted to shake with how angry she was. She didn't even really know why she was that angry. Normally that wouldn't have affected her this much. She still wasn't looking at him, and she thought that maybe he thought she was being childish. She didn't care at the moment though, something she was finding to be an unwanted habit. She looked down the hall once more as the breeze picked up. A flash of memory appeared again, and she instantly knew why she was angry.

It had been Rangiku. They had gone after Rangiku, and that's what was making her so upset.

The other woman was her best friend, as unlikely as some others might think. Despite their differences, they had always been there for each other when no one else could fill the spot. Nanao didn't have many friends like that. In fact, she could probably count them all on one hand without even using all her fingers. They had seriously injured her, and she didn't know what would've happened if they hadn't shown up when they did.

Granted that Rangiku was a lieutenant and she could more than take care of herself, Nanao still didn't like the feeling she got when around the mysterious figures. Something didn't feel right about them, and if it was unknown, the first instinct she had was to be cautious. Sadly, it was guilty until proven innocent these days. Still, they proved their malice today already. At least she had a good reason to be angry.

They injured Rangiku, and that was not okay.

"Why would they be letting three figures that had the upper hand against two of our lieutenants run around? It doesn't make any sense."

She made a frustrated sound, not caring that she was acting a lot unlike her normal self. She realized it had been happening for a while now, this strange feeling she was having. Perhaps the weather had something to do with this change of pace. Then again, it could just be everything that was piling up. She still had paperwork that was due tomorrow, and she was due out for hollow patrol soon. Add that to the mysteries they had encountered lately and it was almost too much.

"I think that the reason they chose a less directive action was _because_ they had the upper hand."

She looked about to speak up, so he held his hand up to silence her and let him continue. "We didn't go after them because we hold taking care of our own more important than pursuing in fights. Because of that, we don't really know their full potential, only that they are probably on lieutenant level at the least."

What he was saying made sense to her, and she stopped trying to speak so she could think longer. She knew that, but it still didn't seem like enough. There must be something that her and the others could do.

"While the Corp isn't everyone's favorite bunch, investigating is still their forte. I don't think they want to risk sending out our officers if these three turn out to be more trouble than everyone thinks."

She nodded silently, a thoughtful look still on her face. That was true also. It was low, but she could see a lesser soldier being sent in before the main pieces, all of them appearing as pawns on a chessboard. She may not like the vibe they sent off, but she didn't think of them as just fodder.

"Although at this rate," He trailed off for a minute, and she looked over at him. He was staring at the moon, a few creases visible in his brow. "At this rate, there might not be many of them left to do any investigating anyway."

She frowned for a minute, and spoke of something she had noticed in the brief moments she caught of their trespassers. "I'm sure you noticed too, sir, what they were wearing. If one didn't pay close attention, they could certainly pass for a member of the punishment force."

He looked down from his sky gazing to look at her, noticing that she was looking down the hall again. He glanced that way himself, but saw nothing at the junction where the pathway split off to the left and right.

"They were a bit similar, true, but I don't think characters like that would've passed under Soi Fon's nose so easily."

He wondered sometimes how the woman led two separate entities, but didn't complain at what he saw. He remembered a time when they weren't ran by the Second Division captain, but it was quite some time ago. He figured that Soi Fon was the person for the job though, as her life had been centered around that style of combat for the majority of her life. Being strong enough to handle division duties as well was a plus.

The Corp acted like it's own group anyway, he mused. For the most part they were allowed to do things themselves, but if needed, they would answer to their superior. Sometimes it was useful to leave them to their own devices too. They were left alone mostly, and he thought that the less they saw of them, the better. Too often they wanted to snatch up those who excelled in the demon arts, sometimes having them disappear from everyone's sight altogether. That made Nanao an ideal candidate.

"Yes, that had occurred to me." Her voice snapped him out of his own thoughts. "It may be acceptable to reason that they are intruders then. What do you think their motives could be?"

It was more of an open question than directed at him, he realized, watching her sink back into her own thoughts. He had been watching her do that a lot lately. Sometimes he wondered what her life would've been like without all this worry and warfare, if she could've been living a happier life somewhere away from all this conflict. He steered himself away from that thought soon after it came up though, as he recognized the dull ache that accompanied it.

His life would definitely not be as joyful without her in it. Not that he would get the chance to say that, as she probably wouldn't take him seriously anyway. Not that he blamed her.

"I don't know. None of them do right now. Another reason to be cautious, I suppose, and not blindly send out units. They're dangerous."

He watched the hold on her arm tighten, and she tensed ever so slightly. Clutching herself like that gave the appearance that she was guarding herself, and he was glad it was not because of him. He knew she was looking away again because she was glaring, and at any other time he might've laughed at the picture she made. Now, however, it was a bit nobler. It was strange seeing this protectiveness flare up in Nanao like this, but he could understand the cause behind it. He would do the same for her or Juu.

"At the best of times, even I don't know what old man Yamamoto is thinking. But, despite all this unease…" He reached out slowly, giving Nanao plenty of time to see that he was coming closer to her. He watched her eyes snap to his nearing arm as his hand touched the one clutching her arm. He gave her plenty of time to move away if she wanted, and he was mildly pleased that she took no such action.

He gently took her hand in his, using his other one to uncurl the fingers that were making dents in her skin. He took his time in his actions, not wanting to scare her away. He knew that she could be quite wary at times, and he also knew that she was prone to get violent. Given her current mood, he didn't really want to provoke anything.

Her eyes flickered up to his, and he didn't look away as he brought her arm down and released it, taking a step back to give her space. "There's no use tying yourself in knots over it." He smiled slightly when he felt her relax a little. It was enough, as she never really seemed to totally relax anyway.

"I think there are quite enough people doing that for the rest of us."

She nodded and brought her hand up to curl her hair behind her ear, even if no strands had fallen out of her clip. It was just another habit thing she did when she didn't know what else to do. It was familiar. It was comfortable. It took her mind off of everything for just one instant of peace.

She knew what he was referring to, of course, and it was another slight reason why she was agitated. Even the brightest of people chose not to think at times, especially in stressful and intense times like this. Still, it didn't really give them an excuse, and it also couldn't take the blame when everything they had assumed turned out to be wrong.

"I don't believe Aizen is behind this."

She spoke firmly and surely, and Shunsui knew that she deeply believed what she said. If anything else, he could always depend on her calculating and plan-formulating mind. He allowed himself to smile to himself at the thought that together they made quite the team.

"Neither do I."

She didn't know why, but she felt a little better that her captain had agreed with her. Perhaps it was the thought that if both of them were thinking of the same thing then they were more than likely right.

They had reached an agreement and a stalemate in the conversation, so with an unspoken word they continued down the path towards their own division, both mulling over the meaning of everything that had been going on.

"_I don't think it was A-Aizen."_

"_Oh, I'm sure you don't."_

"_It's not like that!"_

The recent memory flashed though her mind as they lapsed into silence. She could still picture Captain Hitsugaya and Momo from earlier, and the thought made her frown. It had been just after the meeting ended, and personally Nanao thought that it had taken a lot of guts for Momo to speak what she thought.

It hadn't ended well though, despite what her personal opinion on the matter was. She hadn't even meant to overhear anything as she was passing through the chamber to the exit. It appeared that Momo had decided to wait until others left before leaving herself, wanting to express what she thought about the situation.

She had stayed silent throughout the whole thing, and Nanao thought that was probably wise given her past history. However, she believed that Momo had changed somehow recently, and she didn't approve of the instant defensiveness of Captain Hitsugaya. Weren't they long time friends? One would think that he would be a little more understanding.

Momo had quickly brushed by her after that, accidentally knocking her to the side slightly. The muffled apology she offered while continuing to move was strained. Nanao could recognize that type of voice.

She thought that Captain Hitsugaya would be able to analyze the situation as she had and come to similar conclusions. He was a prodigy after all. It seemed though, that he was thinking along the same lines as most everyone else. She would bet that Rangiku didn't think Aizen was behind it either.

Unfortunately, Rangiku was still in Fourth. According to Isane, who had informed the rest of her condition at the meeting, her wound's weren't as bad as they looked. She would still be sore for a while, even with Unohana's aid, but she would be fine. They had mentioned keeping her overnight to make sure, so that was why she hadn't been present. Captain Hitsugaya had gotten her side of the story before, so he was the one to relay what had happened before Momo arrived.

Coincidently, he had also given Momo's report. She thought that a bit strange, but as the other's seemed fine with it, she didn't question it further.

All in all, it didn't settle her mind any knowing that there were still rifts between people in the divisions when they were supposed to be working together. She wasn't sure how they were going to get many things done very efficiently if everyone was afraid to trust everyone else.

She personally had nothing against Momo. They hadn't been super close before all of this, but they still had some connection because of their shared talent of the demon arts. Reading was also a past time that both of them shared. She remembered bringing in books for her while she was still recovering in the Fourth. During those times, it was like she was her normal self, like she forgot all her troubles just for the short time Nanao was able to stay and chat about whatever they had read lately.

Even if her loyalty had been questionable, Nanao trusted that she would be able to do the right thing if she was faced with the decision. Maybe it was just her that was forgiving though, which was strange, as she was usually merciless when it came to enemies and traitors. Maybe that was just another change going on.

It was a pity, at any rate. She bet that he didn't even notice she only called him Aizen.

-To Be Continued…

* * *

So yeah, a long time, I know. I'll not go into it, as I don't really have any good excuses that you haven't heard already. They come as they come I guess.

This is for those readers whom I was disappointing with the lack of Shu/Nao in some of my chapters. There, it's all Shu/Nao this time around, even if nothing really significant happened.

If there is any errors you find, or if there's something that I didn't put very clearly or if I'm just plain wrong, let me know. It annoys me when I do major wrong things. If it's just slightly altered, we can all pretend that's how it is, as I didn't know at the time. Still, if you would point it out, it would prevent me from making the same error again.

I wanted to get this out before they start doing maintenance on the document part, which is in like...an hour. It gave me the motivation to finish up the last bit I had left. Basically, just sit back and relax and enjoy this part of the fic. Drop me a line if you feel a desire to do so. Let me know if it totally sucks too, as that would be helpful.

On a totally random note, don't you get annoyed at people that hold chapters until they get a certain number of reviews? I certainly do.

-KG


	9. Question and Answer

_Thrumming marks of fights  
__Persistence keeps you going  
__Questions to be asked_

* * *

Epic Nine: Question and Answer

* * *

She propped her hand against the cool tile of the hall as she took in a large amount of air. Rangiku had hoped that she would be able to make it to the First Division before the meeting had ended, but judging by the distant dispersing spiritual pressures, she figured she was too late. At any rate, she didn't think breathing should really be this difficult for as slow as she was going.

She removed the hand that was bracing her against the wall so she could turn and lean her back against it.

The chilled tiles felt good against her skin, so she took a minute to rest her throbbing muscles. Putting a hand to her forehead, she felt the heat moving from her face to her palm. She was pretty sure her face had combusted with her traveling efforts. It was almost embarrassing, despite her condition. She could feel the burn in her arms and legs too, now that she took a minute to think about it. Things like that just seemed to slip her mind while she was focused on something else.

She mentally groaned. If she was this sore now, she could only imagine what a nightmare tomorrow was going to be.

If she was in a caring mood, she might've acknowledged the slight mortification of an intruder, even one seeming skilled, making her so weary. At the moment though, she was more concerned about the state of her body. She really hadn't been forced into that much action in a long time, at least not with someone that was animatedly trying to gut her.

Her hand traveled down to inspect her newly injured left side. She couldn't feel any wetness, so she thanked whatever deity there may be that it didn't tear open on the way over. They had just changed it, and if she had to configure herself to rewrap soaked bandages while wincing the entire while _again_, she would not be happy. Then again, she wasn't sure she would be able to feel anything anyway as long as she was on top of all the layers of gauze they applied around her.

It would've only taken a touch of kido by someone in the Fourth to close the offending wound, but she was advised by the medical staff to let this one heal naturally, as it didn't seem too serious. She didn't really mind, she supposed, as she had this alternative in the back of her mind since the beginning anyway. She would just have to be more careful than usual for a while. Then again, she didn't normally participate in any strenuous activities on a daily basis, so she thought she was probably okay.

Currently, the Fourth was undergoing some problems of their own, making them a bit more drained and shorter on staff than usual. She knew that her friends were worried about her, but they didn't really need to know the details as long as she was taking care of it. Seeing how they only dropped her off then left, they didn't have much say in the matter. Momo had been fine enough to go to the meeting with only minimal cuts and scrapes, so Rangiku had just told them to go and that she was old enough to stay in the Fourth by herself.

She would've been given one of the top priorities if she pushed it, but she didn't see the point in it. If they had their hands full already, she didn't want to inconvenience them any more than she needed to. They reminded her of the proper method to care for the wound (not that most soul reapers didn't already know), and sent her on her way, making sure she knew that rest was important. It was enough for her to get by.

She might not listen to the rest thing right away, as there were more important things she needed to know, but she figured she would be fine. It was just a scratch, and it wasn't anything everyone should be immediately worried about. Other soul reapers let wounds like this heal naturally all the time, so it wasn't a big deal for her either.

Admittedly, she did know a basic healing spell that all academy students learned, but she knew her own skills and opted to pass on trying to close the gap herself. She wasn't bad at kido, having a lot of practice at it from being a lieutenant for so long, but she wasn't that good at it either. She used it when she needed to.

She always found that it took more of her energy to perform some of the same tasks than it took others. She remembered asking Nanao about it once, and she was told that everyone manipulated kido in different ways and at different rates, just like reiatsu, as kido was just another form of it. One wasn't as adept with it if it took more out of them. Which was understandable. She supposed that's why people like Nanao and Momo could always fire away without restraint. They were some of the best, after all.

Healing spells were always a bit more complicated and energy consuming anyway, she noted, so if the cut really started to bother her, maybe she could ask Nanao to patch it up quick. Besides, there always was a little bit of pride in having battle scars. Even for some of the more embarrassing ones.

She tilted her head towards the sky and sighed. She needed a drink.

She supposed it was alright, as she wasn't going to be taking any medication for her side. She wouldn't need it. Sake was the best sense duller she'd found anyway. After all the excitement today, it would be nice to cool off for a while. Maybe she could nap a bit on the office couch. It always was her favorite…

She groaned out loud this time. She had promised to help her captain with the mountain of inspection paperwork didn't she? That was still due tomorrow, no matter how worn they became within the next twenty four hours.

She wasn't exactly sure how much they had left, but she knew they were pretty close to being done. It would probably take most of the day tomorrow though, if they abandoned it early tonight. She personally thought that it was best left for the morning when their heads were clearer, but she knew that her captain would more than likely pull an all-nighter with or without her constructive presence.

Sometimes she thought that he used paperwork in some of the same manner that she used sake. Granted, there was a part of her that just plain liked the stuff and she was pretty sure no part of him liked those nasty white sheets, but she knew excuses to have no time to yourself when she saw it. She had been doing it for years, after all.

She liked the feeling of not having to think, or of having something else to blame the direction of her thoughts on. She knew that there wasn't anything to really blame, but if she could have that peace of mind, even for a little bit, then she was satisfied. She supposed Captain Hitsugaya thought too much in his spare time too, given the way he was.

There was just too much going on. She gazed skywards, catching the faint light of stars that were far away. It almost reminded her of days in the Rukongai, when all she ever had to worry about was surviving and the boy she spent her time with. It was a shame that things couldn't stay that simple forever. She would've been content with it.

She sighed. There was really nothing she could do about it now, so there wasn't really a point of worry what happened back then. The past was the past. Sensing company nearing, she straightened up a bit. There may be nothing she could do about the past, but she could certainly try to take care of things in the present.

-Secrets Of The Scorned-

Shunsui was frowning slightly as soon as he felt whose spiritual pressure they were nearing. Even though it was faint from exhaustion and probably her trying to keep a low profile, he could still read it like she was standing right next to him.

There was no reason that Rangiku should be wandering around the streets of Seireitei. He maybe understood not being in the Fourth, as he himself didn't like to spend a length of time there despite the great hospitality, but she should be at home resting.

He glanced to his side at Nanao, her brow still furrowed and her head slightly bent, and it looked like she was still deep in thought. So deep, that perhaps she hadn't felt it yet. At any rate, she would see the owner soon, if she didn't feel her first. The action, or rather lack there of, proved how hard she was thinking over everything. Nanao rarely was out of it. He supposed the times were tiring on everyone though, and even if she seemed it at times, Nanao was not immune to what was going on.

Sometimes it seemed like she was though. He had to admit that he was impressed, and it wasn't just because of today. This huge problem in the Soul Society had started way before then.

She was what the higher ups hoped an ideal soldier would be. She was calm and collected. He knew today had shaken her, like it would shake anyone whose closest friends were attacked by unknown persons. Despite that, she didn't let it show in public. He could see it now of course, but that was only when they were alone. She was acting as if she normally would under anyone else's eye.

In a time of war and insecurity like this, they needed stable units. Those were the ones that could lead and follow orders enough to get the job done. She had an unwavering loyalty, and she would follow him without question on whatever grand scheme he was undergoing at the moment. Following him to Yama-ji was a prime example of that. She was everything they wanted her to be and everything she needed to be.

Yet, admirable as these qualities were, he couldn't help worry slightly. It was true that she was a near perfect warrior, and that was what bothered him. A warrior. They were not mindless weapons, no matter what some of the higher ups wanted to believe. They had to follow their own morals too. While he knew that Nanao was an amazing person as well, he doubted whether she would put her own intuition and instinct above what someone else told her to do. It was sad that he didn't know the answer to this after so many years, but it wasn't like he ever had an example to believe otherwise.

It was true that she would share her own opinions occasionally, but would she ever act on them?

"Sir, is that…?"

He inwardly smiled. He didn't think it would take her that long.

"I believe so, Nanao-chan. Shall we see why our delightful sake-loving friend is out and about?"

He looked over at her and receiving a nod, they increased their pace a little, knowing that Rangiku had probably already sensed them. She wasn't moving after all.

-Secrets Of The Scorned-

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?"

Her tone was straight to the point as usual, but it also held a hint of exasperation. She was tired and worn out and sick of being worried, even if those worries weren't established all that well. There were too many things happening at once and not enough time for her to get her thoughts in order, where they should be.

The strawberry blonde chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head with a cheery smile on her face. It slowly faded, and she sighed, a smile still in place. Nanao noticed that it looked tired too, and she thought that the other woman probably had just as many things on her mind as she did, if not more.

"Well, at the moment I'm catching my breath, but my original reason for coming this way was to hope to make it to the meeting."

Nanao shook her head. It would be like Rangiku to do that, even if she normally avoided things related to work like the plague. Even if her cause was well and good, she could've just gotten someone to fill her in on what happened. Wasn't she supposed to be resting in the Fourth anyway? She made to lecture her about straining her body like that, as she could practically see the exhaustion rolling off her in waves, but her captain spoke up before she was able.

"Yare, Rangiku, shouldn't you be at the Fourth?"

Rangiku straightened up further, pushing off of the wall to stand without support. Her smile dropped, and the face she wore when dealing with business came over her, revealing a seriousness that only presented itself at certain times. She shook her head and replied, and if Nanao didn't know the woman that well or knew what had actually happened, she might've been fooled that there wasn't anything wrong at all.

"I'm fine. Really." She added it as an afterthought to the skeptical looks she received. Not that she blamed them for thinking that way. It wasn't very pretty. "The Fourth is trying to contain a virus right now so they can let it run its course. It's nothing too bad by itself, but it's been spreading to many lately and is nasty in large numbers. They thought it'd be best if I just rested at home for now."

There were two nods in response, and Rangiku was satisfied with that. "It's not really that bad. Just some light duty for a while." To prove her point, she took a few steps in the direction of the Tenth, but to her dismay, she stumbled a bit. She laughed to shake it off. "Just a little cramp."

Nanao rolled her eyes. She knew that Rangiku just didn't want them worrying about her, per usual. She preferred to deal with her problems on her own, and as much as Nanao would like to help out, she respected her space. Sometimes things just had to be taken care of yourself. She understood that. You couldn't always rely on someone else to fix things for you.

"So…" Shunsui's drawl gained both of their attention. "Why were you in such a hurry to get to the First?" His seemingly innocent question resulted in an interesting response.

Nanao saw the almost…panicked look that flashed across her face for just a brief second. She recognized it from when she had a question she didn't want to give the answer to. She saw her friend's eyes dart around quickly before she closed them and laughed, the shaky kind that was used to break tension. Nanao rose her eyebrow at this.

"You know, just wanting to keep up with duties and all. It is partly my fault they got away anyway, so I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on."

Shaky. That's exactly what it was. Nanao was certain that her captain had picked up on the somewhat strange behavior, even for Rangiku. It was almost like she was keeping something from them. That puzzled her.

Shunsui knew something was a little off. It was written all over Rangiku's face, no matter how hard she tried to pretend there was nothing the matter. He always had a knack for following his gut feelings, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw further proof. For one, she was almost nervous around them, and he knew that she was completely comfortable in both of their presence.

Then, he caught sight of her subtly shifting her weight from one foot to the next. He recognized that as a sign of anxiousness, like there was somewhere else she wanted to be. What sealed the deal for him though, was the way she was slowly inching her way towards Nanao and the path that would lead her back to the Tenth. It was barely noticeable, but they had always said that he was good at reading people.

Ahh, so she had something to say that was for Nanao's ears only. He didn't doubt her loyalty to the Soul Society one bit, so he figured it was something woman-related that he didn't need to know about. Now that he thought about it, she did keep flicking her eyes back towards him. That was okay. He knew a hint when he saw one.

He looked over at Nanao to find her glancing at Rangiku's shifting feet while the person of study was looking down the hall. She looked up, and he caught her gaze, the same thought going through her mind also. He saw it in that look in her eye. She had always been a brilliant child, and that had not changed in the years they had been together. Sometimes she just chose to hide that intelligence behind glass shields and quiet tones.

But she had noticed. That made things easier then.

"Well, as you can probably tell, the meeting has already ceased. I assure you that all that you told to us was reported. Now, you should be resting. I'm going with you back to the Tenth to make sure you listen, and then I'm going to return to the office." She gave a pointed look to Rangiku so she didn't interrupt before she turned her attention to her captain.

"Goodnight, sir, if you choose to go home as well." She really wanted him to help out with the ton of work they still had left, but with how tonight was going, she wasn't going to push anything. Besides, if she worked into the early hours, she would still have enough time for a quick nap before the next work day started. She was sure she could get it done in that time slot.

He grinned slightly at her, and she knew that he had understood the meaning behind her words. It was clear to her that Rangiku had something she wanted to say when they weren't in the captain's company. While it was odd, it didn't make Nanao any less curious as to what it was. She wanted to make sure Rangiku got the rest she needed anyway.

"Goodnight my ever so thoughtful Nanao-chan!" He opened his arms as if to engulf her in a hug, but expecting something of this sort, even in these times, Nanao easily sidestepped and heaved a sigh. If she had her book with her, she would've hit him with that. As it was, her fan would have to do.

At least she had the satisfaction of seeing that smile on his face after he pretended that it hurt, rubbing the growing knot on his head. Even if it was foolish, it still meant that things were somewhat heading back to normal.

"And goodnight to you too, Rangiku." He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture with a little wave as he started to stroll off with no particular destination in mind. He stopped after a minute though to turn back to his lieutenant with a halfway serious tone. "Don't stay up too late."

Nanao didn't answer, so it was good that he wasn't really expecting one, continuing on like he didn't say anything at all. She was pretty sure he was talking about paperwork in particular, but she supposed he also meant staying awake because she was thinking too hard. It was thoughtful, in its own sense. He was subtle about some things at least.

They watched him disappear down the hall corner, and Nanao heard the breath that Rangiku let out in response. Turning towards her and raising her brow, she gave her a pointed look. "Now what's so secretive that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

Rangiku was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, her tone was softer. There was no need to act. "It's about those three intruders. I guess I had a few questions I thought you could answer."

She started a slow shuffle towards the Tenth, knowing that Nanao wanted to get back to the office soon as well. "And this was wasn't important enough to ask within other company?" Her tone was a little skeptical she noted, and Rangiku thought it was probably from being tired off all this already.

"I guess it's not really that important, no. I suppose it didn't really matter if others overheard or not." She sighed a little, and rubbed her neck. "It's a little bit easier to think without someone who knows more than you do hovering about though."

Nanao nodded, knowing the feeling of being overshadowed and watched. Sometimes it wasn't easy being second in charge, as you were constantly observed on your reactions to everything as well as your opinion. Sometimes it wasn't good to throw your own opinion out there if it didn't match the majority. From a problem solving standpoint, that method was ridiculous because you couldn't get new ideas to the table if nobody spoke up, but there was a time for silence also.

Nanao doubted that her captain would make any judgments based on someone's opinion alone, but she did remember a time he had cautioned a few in the division on letting things through the grape vine. At a time like this, they couldn't really afford any ideas causing a rift between their already shaky cooperation with each other. There was no need for the ones in charge to be divided on what they think should be done about things.

"So what have you thought about?" She looked over towards Rangiku, seeing a pensive look on her face. She knew that she was also prone to mull too many things over in her mind when given the chance. That was probably one of the reasons they got along so well, their past history aside. They were alike in many ways.

Rangiku was silent for a few moments more, thinking on the best way to phrase her question. After debating on it, she thought there was really no need to be subtle about it, so she just came out and asked.

"You know a lot about kido right? Like connected to some sort of reiatsu manipulation?"

"Yes…" She gave her a strange look as she went on a bit hesitantly. "Kido broken down is just reiatsu manipulation at a primal form. That was one of the concepts we learned in the academy. That isn't news to you."

Although not really proficient in the art itself, Nanao knew Rangiku knew most of the same things she did on the subject. Even if it didn't seem likely, the woman had paid attention when she needed to.

"I know a bit about the theory behind it, but I don't know about how to do it and other things like that. I need to know if you think kido could be used to form a physical weapon. Like a blade."

The thought had occurred to her earlier, and now she wanted to know. She watched Nanao furrow her brow as she thought about it, and knew if anyone would be able to tell her, it would probably be her best friend. She didn't doubt that Nanao had read about it somewhere.

"I have read cases where soul reapers, usually disarmed and defenseless ones, have performed stunning effects with reiatsu, which was labeled as kido at the time." Rangiku nodded her head, following along with every word. "Whether this was kido in actuality or perhaps reiatsu from their zanpakuto, even though not in hand, I'm not sure of. Those books were badly worn at the time that I had them. Despite that though, the tales all had a similar quality in that all of the warriors managed to defeat their obstacles with an impromptu weapon or defense that was not in their possession before and not a discovered trait of their zanpakuto. "

"So you're saying that those cases could have been just left over energy, and not some form of manipulation." If that was true, then maybe her thoughts weren't on the right track. The figure that attacked her didn't have a zanpakuto did they? She didn't see one.

"Yes. That is possible. As we know, one's zanpakuto can be seen as a reflection of the soul, and therefore, is a part of the wielder. Even if it's not with you, a soul reaper can usually still feel it. In a desperate state, like in those cases, they may be able to channel that connection without physically connecting."

Rangiku hummed in a thoughtful manner, trying to think how all of this fit together. "How easy would something like that be to do? Do you think you could do it?"

"Right now, probably not. Even if I attempted for a few days I probably still wouldn't be able to get it exactly right. I don't think I've ever come across something like that. Assuming the amount of control on reiatsu needed, I believe it would take a large amount of energy to do, if one wasn't practiced in the skill."

The bespectacled woman stopped, causing Rangiku to look at her. "Did they use some sort of reiatsu weapon on you?" She would've thought that Rangiku would've let them know that detail when she told them what happened, even if she wanted to confirm with Nanao if it was possible.

"Not exactly." She looked away for a minute, her eyes clouding over with memories of the skirmish earlier on. She could still hear the echoes of metal clashing and the weight pressing her backwards through the air. "But I felt something when we clashed. They didn't have the body structure for the amount of force behind their attacks, especially without a zanpakuto. I know that's not exactly good evidence to go by considering what we are, but there are still some truths to it."

She looked up at Nanao for a second, and noticed that her hands were hanging idly by her side. It was a strange thought to have, but it was different to see her without her book. She supposed that there were more important things to worry about before. She wondered why she even noticed this insignificant detail when what was going on was so important, but then she remembered that sometimes Nanao seemed a stranger to her. There were times that she felt she really didn't know her that well at all, or that she had changed somehow. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she listened as Nanao began to speak.

"I suppose that they could've reinforced their blades with reiatsu. That probably wouldn't take much energy at all, if the objects didn't have any to begin with. They were on the arm correct?" Rangiku nodded and watched as she continued, almost like she was murmuring to herself.

"That would almost be like a shield. If they didn't have a zanpakuto, that would be a great way to build stamina in reiatsu manipulation, allowing them to use kido easier. Then even someone with a relatively low spiritual pressure could build on it. Adding a layer onto a blade could probably give it that extra boost you were feeling."

Nanao's mind was buzzing with this new information she thought about. In its entirety, it probably was very possible for someone to do. The situation had never come across to her, or she probably would have tried it for herself. It definitely wasn't something they ever brought up in the academy.

"Assuming all of this is possible and they had enough energy, this person would have to have a pretty decent control right?" Nanao nodded. Rangiku further believed in her theory now. She had only felt a small increase in spiritual pressure from her opponent when they struck, but that wouldn't be unusual if they were experts had masking their energy in the first place.

"Would there be control enough to totally cancel out the sensing of kido completely?"

Nanao blinked. Even in the advanced kido classes she took, there was always the pull of forming energy. Even some of the best still produced the effect. For it to disappear completely, it made her think that this person had been doing this for a long time…or was very powerful.

"I watched them form fire. They molded it in their hands and used it to attack. I watched it twice. There was nothing, at least from the one I was against."

Even if Rangiku wasn't an expert, it didn't take a soul reaper of very high class to sense even a little of the effect. It worried her a bit.

"Then I think we're dealing with someone that we shouldn't underestimate."

Rangiku nodded, and they both continued on their way to the Tenth. "But not Aizen."

Nanao looked at her. "You think so too? Captain Kyouraku thinks the same as well." She waited a moment before adding, "Momo didn't think it was him either." She waited to see how Rangiku would react. If she would've told that to anyone else, she doubted they would've been surprised. Rangiku didn't give any reproachful response, however.

"Exactly. It's not just us then. It didn't seem like something he would do. I'll run this by Captain Hitsugaya, and if we can get enough people that think-"

"I don't think he's going to share the same opinion." Nanao cut her off, remembering the scene she had encountered earlier. At Rangiku's questioning look, she explained. "Momo had mentioned to Captain Hitsugaya her thoughts on the matter. It…didn't go well."

She saw Rangiku grimace. "And I thought they were getting along so well." She sighed. "I'll have to work on that one. I'm almost sure it's not Aizen. Call it intuition or maybe just a hopeful guess, but if so many of us think the same, it can't be a wasted effort right?"

Nanao gave a small sigh. "I hope not."

Rangiku smiled a little in response, but it wasn't the happy kind. "Besides, I think it was a woman."

-To Be Continued…

* * *

The haiku thing. It's something I have done and something I do here now too. That's how I plan to start off sections of my book-in-progress, which at this rate, will never get off the ground. Haiku is the one form of poetry I really like. I was even published in a statewide book for a competition once.

Look at all the technical stuff I went through. Dialogue adds a lot of words, I realized. It's still kinda amazing how I can say a whole lot of nothing in so many words though huh?

Review if you wish to leave a comment :)


	10. Hide and Seek

_Lots of work to do  
An exasperated sigh  
Somewhere else to go_

* * *

Epic Ten: Hide and Seek

* * *

The door slid open quietly, and Nanao sighed slightly upon seeing the large white obstacles sitting on her and her captain's desk. She could tell that the room had stayed exactly how they deserted it earlier, meaning that Captain Kyouraku didn't return here after all. She sighed again. It's not like she didn't really expect that. Today must have been some sort of fluke.

She shut the door as she entered, cutting off the direct light of the moon. It darkened the space marginally, but it put emphasis on the steady stream of light coming in through the open window. Oddly enough, it was pointed at her captain's desk, after his insistence of moving it into the sun so he could do his work, as seldom as that actually happened.

She supposed it looked empty like that, even if he preferred to lounge on the couch instead of working away at his desk like she did. A part of her had maybe hoped he would be there, but she knew better than to indulge in those types of thoughts. At least it would have made her feel less alone.

When she didn't have someone else to partly focus on, a part of her tended to think. In her opinion, she thought too much as it was.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts away, knowing that she would have a lot to do before she could go home for the night. She headed over towards her desk and lighted the lamp sitting on the corner, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She fetched a cup of tea next and settled in for a long night.

Straightening her glasses and pushing them up her nose, she reached for the first sheet of many.

It was a short time later when Nanao was forced to stop her continuous working. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the sheet in front of her, picking up the previous one she looked over and bringing it up to her eyes. Their reports didn't match up.

She recognized the event as a mission in the world of the living. There had been a strange reading, and two squads were sent to investigate. Both of them gave reports on the task, but even though both witnessed the same events, she found that the documentation varied. As she wasn't with that time, she had no idea which one to correct and file away.

It wouldn't normally be a big deal, but along with the two reports, there was a whole slew of other things that needed to be filled out and filed with them. She rubbed her temples. She didn't exactly have a ton of time to get everything done.

Absently, she remembered that Captain Kyouraku had been asked to supervise the mission, and promptly rose from her seat. The time read around half past eight. The early darkening sky made it seem a lot later than it actually was. She paused for a moment, concreting her decision. She hoped that it wasn't too late, or that he wasn't already asleep.

They were a bit similar, so she knew he would probably be thinking about everything that had been going on lately. She also knew that when he thought too much about something, he liked to drink. Since he was not here and she had heard Captain Ukitake mention he was going to retire for the night, he was probably at home. He had probably started to hoard his stashes there anyway, seeing how she kept finding the ones at the office. It made it more convenient if he didn't have to go anywhere.

Or at least, that's what she hoped.

She left the light on as she exited the office. If all went well, she would be back within the hour once she got the story of what really happened on the trip to the world of the living. The sooner the better. With any luck, he would still be sober enough to tell her the correct story.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

It was warm and sunny in the empty field, and for a moment, Momo almost felt like she used to, back when there was peace and before there were problems that had everyone worried. She knew better than that now though, so she knew she was just in a dream. Dreams had their uses too, so she let out a deep breath and just listened to the wind that threaded through her hair. If a few moments of no worries is all she got, then who was she to refuse it?

She could've almost believed that it was real and none of the terrible things that occurred really happened, but she knew not to get caught up in a daydream. She had enough of only believing her own fantasies. She knew this, just as she knew that the specter of her former captain was just as fake as how she knew him in real life. Even the gently waving grass she sat on and the shining sun weren't real.

Sometimes it was hard to believe he turned out like he did. He certainly played his part well, and she couldn't help but be bitter about it. Of all people, she was the one that should've known something was off about him, but instead she allowed herself to be deceived by what she wanted to see. What ever happened to the kind man that her and Toshiro used to spend time with?

Her face was set in a grim line as she viewed the fake-Aizen. He really was just as she remembered him. That meant a lie. Just thinking about it made her disappointed, not only in herself, but in the man that had purposely deceived her and everyone else. A captain was supposed to be someone that encouraged their troops, someone that people could look up to.

She glared. "You liar."

He did nothing, as she expected, and she turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore. He had caused enough problems, and seeing him wasn't making her feel any better.

She sat like that for a few minutes, mulling over everything. Then, the sun faded, and the sky began to grey. She got up and looked around, but the ghost was no where to be seen. The wind picked up, and the air began to smell of water. Deciding that this was no longer a good place to be, she began to run, not paying attention to what direction she went.

She ran until she was engulfed entirely in darkness, and she began to panic when she couldn't see anything. There were no rolling hills, no blades of grass to sit in, and she couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that came over her in waves.

She gasped as figures appeared, and she recognized them as fellow soul reapers. Most of them were unfamiliar, but a few of them she knew. That wasn't what had her worried though. What she noticed was that every one of them were looking down on her, frowning at her. She glanced at the image of Izuru to her left, and he just shook his head and turned his back on her.

One by one, she watched the rest do the same until she was alone once more. Puzzled, she almost didn't notice the appearance of a tall ledge to her right, or the three figures standing on it.

She looked up, and it didn't take much to recognize the three traitors. They looked a little different than she remembered them, but that detail didn't really matter. Tousen was stone as usual, his face blank. Gin was still smiling, at least one thing about him not changing. Aizen was smirking at her though, and that unnerved her more than anything else. She felt so small with them looming above her, and she staggered back, only to whirl around when a voice sounded behind her.

She would've been able to tell the Captain Commander's booming voice even if she hadn't looked, but even just the image of him had her trembling in her spot. Slowly, all of the remaining captains in Seireitei faded into sight, all bearing frowns while staring at her.

Of their own volition, her eyes automatically strayed to spiky white hair, and she flinched when she saw the scowl on his face. Even while asleep he was unhappy with her.

She directed her vision Captain Yamamoto as he spoke up, the sound vibrating the walls of her dream world.

"Defect."

It was spoken at room volume, but the echoes it sent through her ears caused her hands to fly up to them.

"No, I'm not!"

She felt the need to defend herself, but by the sounds of it nobody was listening. He repeated his accusation again, and continued to do so as he grew louder in volume.

"Defect!"

She heard laughing, and her head jerked up to the ledge once more. He was laughing at her now, the man she once called Captain. It didn't matter how much she shouted otherwise. They weren't listening. Wetness started to form at the corner of her eyes and she looked back towards the larger group. She wasn't a traitor. Why wouldn't they believe her?

The head captain pointed towards her, and the next thing she knew flames had rose up in a half circle around them. Shadows danced along the floor, and she could feel the intense heat on her skin. When they began to enclose on her she knew she needed to leave. Nobody made any motion to stop any of this as she turned and bolted.

Adrenaline rushed through her as she ran, still feeling the flames that were following. A part of her mind knew that this was no more than a dream turned nightmare, but somehow it felt too real to pull away from.

She pushed her legs faster, not knowing how long it had been since she started. She stopped suddenly, colliding with something white that reached out to steady her. Regaining her balance, she looked up to see none other than her childhood friend. She knew he would believe in her.

She couldn't help the small smile and the breath of relief that came out of her at the sight. Even if she didn't really deserve otherwise, she wasn't alone after all.

Her joy was short lived though, as her eyes widened with shock at a sharp pain in her gut and the feeling of a warm liquid running down her. Stepping back slightly, she realized that the blood was coming from her, and the hand connected to the blade being pulled out of her was Toshiro's.

She looked back up to him, not understanding. A wave of pain went through her, and it had nothing to do with the wound. This seemed so familiar, and yet it seemed wrong. She searched his face for answers and saw nothing in the cool depths. Then, he smirked viciously at her, and it looked so wrong on his face, so much like _his_, that she couldn't help it.

She screamed.

Momo jolted upright as the remnants of her outburst echoed off the walls. There was a cold sweat on her brow, and she couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she looked down at them. She was breathing heavily, yet it seemed like she couldn't take in enough air. The feeling of panic didn't leave her, and she reached for her light blanket as she realized that she was hyperventilating.

Breathing deeply into the fabric, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as well as her nerves. It was just a dream. She shouldn't be reacting so strongly to it. She tried to tell herself this, but it still didn't stop the silent tears that tracked down her face. It had seemed so real.

With hands still shaking, she lowered her blanket, finally breathing somewhat normally again. She could still hear her breaths echoing on the walls, but at least some of the lightheadedness went away. She closed her eyes and sat for a few minutes until the tears stopped, and then finally the shaking.

She opened her eyes to look at the time, and she found that she really hadn't been asleep for very long at all. She scooted backwards and rested her head against the wall. She would never get any sleep if she kept this up all night.

Her eyes drifted to the nightstand and the small white bottle on it. This wasn't the first time she encountered something like this. You would think she'd be used to it by now.

She really hated relying on something else to get to sleep, but sometimes it was just too much. The first time this had happened at been in Fourth Division, just as she was almost ready to be released. She had woken up screaming, resulting in five nurses rushing in, trying to calm her. She couldn't really remember what she had been dreaming of that time, but it had scared her nevertheless.

After that, Captain Unohana had given her the sleeping pills, saying it would give her a full night of dreamless sleep. True to her word, that's exactly what they did.

Still, she didn't like using them unless she had to, even if they were harmless when used in moderation. She had thought she was getting better. She hadn't had to use them in a long time.

Sighing, she argued with herself whether to take one or not. She really should, as she needed her rest in order to get everything done for tomorrow's deadline. Her position was probably on the line if she didn't do well at this year's inspection, and she really didn't want to lose it.

She was told to go home and rest today after the captain's meeting, just having minimal cuts and scrapes that would disappear in a few days. She didn't like disobeying Captain Unohana ever, so she came straight home. There was just some part of her that warned against it. She _was_ tired. She couldn't argue with that. Those two intruders had wore her out with the mess they made in the Tenth. She still had a lot of work left, but if she got up early enough, she should have enough time to finish and still get enough rest.

She smiled slightly as she wondered if Toshiro and Nanao were still up doing theirs. They probably were, as it wasn't that late yet.

The thought of her childhood friend, however, made the smile drop from her face. Now that she was more awake, even with the dream image fading, she still remembered what had happened after the meeting. She shook her head. She was trying to calm herself right now, not work herself back up.

She sighed again as she made to get up, straightening the covers out of habit as she moved out of her room. Even if she did take a sleep aid when she got back, she still had to wear off all the effects of her dream. Sometimes, if she fell back asleep right away, she dreamt of the same thing.

She never wanted to have that dream ever again.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

Nanao frowned slightly as she sensed no inhabitant in her captain's dwelling. There was a possibility that he was completely masking his spiritual pressure, but the fact that she was standing outside his front door and knocking, her spiritual pressure easily detectable, had her thinking that he just wasn't home. There were no lights on from what she could tell, and she didn't hear anything from inside.

Well, that was a downer.

She sighed and brought a hand up to rub her temples, trying to rack her brain on all the places he could be. She really didn't have time to play hide and go seek at this hour with him.

She flashed back towards the division, deciding to ask some of the other staff if they had seen him. Since inspection was so soon and the paper deadline was tomorrow, there were a few others besides herself that were putting in extra long days. She made a mental note to give those people a well-earned break after everything was over.

It wasn't as busy as during the day, but she was able to find someone that had caught wind that he was off to drink in the Rukongai. Rolling her eyes, she continued on her present track, stalking past the kindly opened gate and into the home of all those non-shinigami.

A gust of wind rustled her robes as the weight of the gate settled back into the earth. She brushed down the non-existent ruffle in her uniform, thanked the guard, and continued out into Rukongai. Oh, why couldn't she have a more responsible captain.

She made a list in her head of all his favorite places to drink. If she recalled correctly, there was a pub in the twenty-seventh, forty-third, and sixty-fourth district that he frequented often. She wasn't very fond of any of them, but she really disdained the sixty-fourth, if only because it was more violent than the rest.

She sighed. She supposed it couldn't be helped. Having no other choice than to start from the top of the list and hope he was at one of them, she flashed down the road, wanting to get out of here as fast as she could. She may have spent a part of her early childhood here, but it didn't mean she felt at home.

Besides, soul reapers weren't exactly liked here anyway.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

Rangiku groaned as she rolled over again, as careful as she could manage. She stared at the ceiling tiles, trying to will herself to sleep. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but between nerves and a side she had to scold herself from rubbing, she was having no success.

She huffed as she threw her arm over her eyes, thinking that maybe if it was just a tad bit darker, instead of the silvery shade everything was from the moon, then she could finally stop thinking and just relax. She should know better though, especially when silver reminded her of so many things.

She knew that she had been tossing and turning since she tried to go to sleep. On Nanao's orders, she had done exactly what the Fourth had told her, getting some rest after a very eventful day. She had even skipped the sake. None of that was helping her currently though.

Her mind was a whirlwind that refused to die down. Since she couldn't get to sleep, she didn't have much else to do but think. She didn't want to think. It made her want to go back to her desk in the office and grab the bottle of sake she knew was in her bottom right drawer.

She sighed, knowing that sleep was far from her now. She allowed her mind to drift too far, and now she was seeing silver waves and curved grins. She frowned, all previous energy from the talk with Nanao completely gone, only to be replaced by the dark cloud that she allowed to loom over her.

It was the best she could do, most days, to keep it from raining.

Tapping her finger on her lips, her arm removed from her eyes, she debated about staying in bed at all. It wasn't doing her any good just laying here. Even if she didn't really want to, there were still things that needed to be done. She had wanted to check up on her captain, even if she wasn't going to be much help to him tonight, just to make sure he didn't overdo it. She also remembered that something had happened between him and Momo, according to what Nanao witnessed.

She shrugged to herself, bringing her hand backward to prop herself up as she slowly rose. The Fourth didn't specifically say where she needed to rest, and it was true enough that the office was almost as much as home to her as this room was.

She dangled her legs off the bed, mentally shaking her head on how tired she shouldn't be, but was all the same. Her first few steps were wobbly as she stood, but she shook the feeling off when she didn't fall. Grabbing the light lap blanket she kept on her bed, she wrapped it around herself and quietly padded out of her dwelling and down the main hall.

There were a few more people out tonight, she noted. It made sense with all the excitement they had earlier, in their own division even. The clean-up crew was going to have some fun with the craters and the burn marks on a lot of the walls. She chuckled a bit at the thought.

Nobody bothered her as she made her way to the office, and she was grateful to it. She didn't want to know how she looked at the moment. Her hair was probably sleep ruffled, even though she did nothing of the short, and she had too many wrinkles and tears in her uniform. She had been so exhausted physically that she hadn't bothered to change out of it, as uncomfortable as it was.

Rangiku came around the corner and wasn't surprised to see the office light still on. It wasn't really that late, but even if it was, she knew her captain would still probably be there. She pulled her covering tighter as a gust of wind flew up, and she paused for only a moment before sliding the office door open.

She took her time in closing the door, making sure to turn her back to the office room while she was at it. The light scratching of the quill Captain Hitsugaya was using had stopped, and she felt eyes on her as she made sure no air was getting through the seam of the wall and the door. He had probably sensed her from a ways away, even though her energy was a bit low.

Putting on a smile she perfected over the years, she turned around.

"Whew!" She made a shivering sound as she rubbed her arms. "It sure is getting cold out. I think it could snow any day now!"

Her enthusiastic act met the flat look she was getting from across the room. It didn't really surprise her that his face was saying he wasn't buying it. He rarely ever did.

She noticed that his captain's cloak was hanging off the back of the chair, signifying that he was settling in for a long night. A cup of tea sat to the left of him, confirming that idea. He usually had tea in the mornings, but only used it at night if he needed the caffeine to stay awake.

He appeared like he was going to say something, so Rangiku decided to cut him off. "So, if we work a little more tonight, tomorrow should be a breeze. We didn't have that much left did we? Why I think-"

"Matsumoto."

She tried not to flinch at the slight reprimanding tone she heard. She should know better than trying to distract him with words, especially regarding this particular content. She turned towards him and blinked, putting on her most innocent expression.

"Yes, Captain?"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the Fourth, resting."

She smiled at him, not quite reaching her eyes, as she made her way to her desk. "It's not really that serious, and as long as I take care of it, they said I'd be fine. It's nothing."

He didn't miss the faint, sharp intake of breath he heard when she stumbled, or the way she unconsciously reached for her left side. She turned around with a sheepish look on her face, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

She rubbed the back of her head as she settled down in her chair, careful not to jar the wound. "The Fourth has something going around. It'll be fine in a few weeks tops. After my chat with Nanao I went home, but I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd be more useful here then wasting away there." She didn't mind telling him the truth. He somehow understood, and she was glad that he trusted her that far.

He kept silent for a few moments before closing his eyes and sighing. "As much as I appreciate your…enthusiasm to help out, you really shouldn't be pushing yourself. I am more than capable of finishing this with time to spare."

Ignoring him for a moment, she found the stack of papers from before were still sitting on the edge of her desk. With an energy she didn't think possible herself, she pulled them towards her in order to get started. "I'm not pushing myself. I'm resting here." She looked up to see him quirking a brow at her, but she just shrugged it off.

"There's no need for both of us to stay up the whole night."

To her surprise, he didn't comment any further, and after a few moments she heard the scratching of his pen against the documents. She sighed a little to herself, glad that no further explanation was necessary. She got to work, not minding for once. After all, the sheets were white, not silver, and she painted on them with black, not red.

It was a short time later that Toshiro stopped in his writing to rub at his eyes. Despite the early hour, paperwork and the same repetitive motions got to you after a while.

He glanced over at his lieutenant, finding her to be working away. As much as she was right about getting done faster and not having to work as long, he was still concerned about how much she was put through today. She was not fragile, that he knew, but if she thought he didn't see the occasional winces and how her hand strayed to her side, she was mistaken.

He understood if the Fourth didn't want her there to catch something, but he didn't want her to fall apart either. At least Lieutenant Ise had tried to bring her home. He paused, remembering what she said. With a furrow in his brow, he questioned her.

"Matsumoto, you said you had a talk with Lieutenant Ise?"

She stopped to look up at him, wondering what he was getting at, even though the back of her mind already knew. "I did." She hoped that a simple answer would be good enough.

"She was at the meeting, which means you either went there, or you met up with her on the way." She watched him come to his own conclusion. "What did you want to talk to her about?" After all, she had plenty of time to make it home before the meeting was over.

"Meeting stuff. You know, the usual." She could almost hear the 'who was behind it' humming in his mind, and with a slight smirk that she tried to hide, she added on in a slightly airy tone, "Trying to determine who the woman was."

She watched surprise briefly flicker over his face until be blinked it away. "Woman?"

"Yes, woman, not Aizen. I doubt he would come here like that anyway, but I'm almost positive it was a woman that attacked me. She had the right build for it. Although I'm not sure about the other two. You would have to ask Momo about it." She watched him mull it over for a minute, and she remembered what Nanao had told her about Momo and her captain earlier.

"Did you think Aizen was behind it?" She shot him a look, and she noted that he had a slightly guilty look about him. "I'm not saying it isn't, but it doesn't feel like it. I don't know how to explain it other than I can feel it."

He didn't answer for a bit, and Rangiku was worried that maybe be wasn't going to answer at all.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

He didn't say anything more, so Rangiku decided to try and push the envelope a little farther. She knew it wasn't a very good idea to make him angry, but she wanted to know what he thought. Aizen was the first conclusion most would draw to this situation she thought, but she was sure she wasn't wrong this time. Besides, she knew the new fallout between two of her friends needed to be fixed. She couldn't do it for them, but she could push them in the right direction.

"Did Momo say what she thought of it?"

He scowled, and mumbled under his breath. Not hearing him, she asked him to repeat, and he ground out, "She didn't think so either. Not that I really expected anything different."

Rangiku frowned and waited until he looked at her so he could see it. She sighed. "Nanao didn't think so either. Neither did Captain Kyouraku. Is it so hard to believe that we might have more than just one enemy and that all of them aren't connected to Aizen?"

He scoffed, but she didn't let up. "You know, with all due respect sir, it's people like you that are holding her back." He snapped his head over to her, but she wasn't looking at him. She had a far off look in her eye, and he knew that even if she was talking about this, she was thinking something else.

"She can't change what's already happened. She can only go forward, even if certain people try to hold her back." She looked over at him then, and Toshiro knew she believed what she said. "You haven't noticed, but she's really trying. She's doing it for herself too, which makes it all the better."

A smile came to her face. "We're really not all that different sometimes."

He said nothing, knowing that she was probably right. Momo had seemed a little different lately, he just never attributed it to what Rangiku was implying. Had she really stopped believing in the man that was her former captain? His eyes widened as he remembered something.

"_I don't think it was A-Aizen."_

Aizen. Just Aizen. When had that stopped?

Toshiro realized in that moment that maybe she had been changing. His bitterness melted away as he thought about it. A part of him was glad that maybe they wouldn't have to keep pretending. Then again, for how long had he still been pretending when she didn't need it? Another part of him felt guilty. It didn't change what she did, something he didn't want to go through again, but if she was trying to move past that, what good was he doing if he was just setting her back again?

"Nanao said she was pretty upset. What did you say to her?"

Rangiku knew this information of course, having asked Nanao herself of what she heard, but she wanted to see if her captain was the type of person to own up to their faults, or perhaps to see if he really did care at all. She would bet that he did, but she knew that everyone was on edge lately too.

Rangiku's words broke him out of his inner thoughts. He knew Momo was upset as she left. He saw the way that she had kept her eyes down and hidden as she hurried out, how her mumbled goodnight was a little wobbly. It pained him a little to know that he was the cause of her sadness, but at the time he was too angry to think about it. Now though, it made him seem like an ass. He was supposed to support friends in their time of need.

"Something I probably shouldn't have."

Making a decision, he stood, forgetting about his captain's wear as he headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a little fresh air." Then, either by lack of something else to say or an attempt to save face he said, "And I expect some of that to be done by the time I get back."

Rangiku caught the tail end of his gaze as it landed on her stack of papers, and she broke out into a small laugh as the door shut behind him.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

Nanao let out an exasperated sigh as she crossed into the forty-third district. The bar in the twenty-seventh had awarded her with no luck, and as the night wore on, so did her patience. She wasn't sure how long she had been out here, but she was sure she could have had one of the towering stacks of papers finished in the time she had spent searching.

She supposed the trip wasn't entirely worthless though, as the barkeep had informed her that he had seen her captain stop by earlier in the night, much to her relief. At least she knew he was out here somewhere. That didn't mean he was at a bar though. Depending on how long he had been here, he could very well be slumped in an alley somewhere.

She rolled her eyes. If any soul reaper was going to get mugged out here in Rukongai by a harmless villager, it would be her captain.

She really hoped that he hadn't somehow gotten back to the Seireitei. Even though that was the goal in the first place, she didn't want to have wasted all of this time for nothing. She absolved that if he wasn't in one of the three common places he visited, she was just going to go back to the office. She would make a guess what document to correct and leave her captain to fend for himself. If it were any other day she might have continued to search until she found him.

So lost in her own inner ramblings, she was startled when she heard a whistle come from the side of the street. Stopping, she glanced to the side of the street to see a few men giving her catcalls. Pushing up her glasses, she gave them a dark glare and stalked off, willing them to stay where they were.

It wasn't good to show them your fear. A lot of them fed off that. She doubted that she would have any problems with regular souls, but she would like to avoid violence if she could. She didn't need any more disturbances tonight, and she didn't want to think about the forms she would have to fill out if one of them filed a complaint. It would be shot down as soon as it got to the higher ups, but it would still cause a headache for her.

Still, it would almost be worth trying to knock some sense into them if they did try anything. Men like that made her sick, and it would be nice to teach them a thing or two. She was very grateful that her captain was nothing like that. A flirt he may be, but at least he kept his actions innocent enough. She'd never seen him push anyone.

She had enough trouble with those sorts of people while in the twenty-seventh. She had barely made it to the bar, having to wade through people. Some of the farther gone patrons had taken a chance in grabbing for her, trying to convince her to stay for a bit. She had cured that with a quick flick of her fan, and it had been worth seeing the stunned looks on some of their faces. She allowed herself a small quirk of her lips at the thought.

The voices and whistles died down, and she was pleased to find that she hadn't been followed. She relaxed slightly, putting less strain on her muscles. Out of her thoughts, she now had the chance to look around a bit. Now that she paid attention, some of the streets looked a bit familiar. Then she remembered she was in the forty-third, and it all made sense.

Sometimes it was hard to forget where you grew up.

It was true that she wasn't here for very long, but the first few years of being alone had left an impression on her. She wasn't likely going to forget this place any time soon, no matter how much she wanted to sometimes.

Seeing a sign she used as a landmark, she found herself close to her destination. It was slightly louder here than the previous stop had been, but it wasn't so bad. She remembered collecting her charge many times from this spot.

An older man standing near the entrance slid to the side as she approached, and she thanked him as he pulled open the drape across the door way for her. Ducking inside, her eyes had to adjust to the change of lighting. Even though it was dark outside, the moon had given off plenty of light, and the change to lamplight was a little hard to get used to.

Once she could see properly, she almost laughed in relief as she saw a pink clad figure leaning on the bar. Being her, she sighed instead, making her way towards him. He appeared to be asleep, hence being slumped on the bar, but at least she found him.

"Evening, Nanao," the barkeep greeted. "Got away from work again, eh?"

"Hello, Hiroshi." She followed her words with a nod. "So it seems."

She respected Hiroshi. He had been the owner of this pub for as long as she knew her captain visited, and he harbored no ill will towards anyone, shinigami or otherwise. He was middle aged, and he admired his high tolerance for everything that happened here.

She looked down at her captain, shaking her head slightly as she saw a bit of drool. His hat was slightly skewed, but other than that, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She told herself she wasn't looking for lipstick or hickeys, and she closed the door on that little voice in the back of her head that said otherwise. It could've been worse.

"I'm sorry about this…again. How much was his tab?"

Hiroshi waved it off with a smile. "It's no big deal. I'm sure he'll be back. It's nice seeing a familiar face around once in a while."

She thanked him and proceeded to think on how she was going to move him. He was probably still partly conscious, and she hoped that he could support some of his weight on his own. Soul reaper or not, he was still much bigger than her. She tried to ignore some of the stares she was getting.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Hiroshi, what time is it?" She had completely forgotten.

He glanced at the clock under the bar. Having one in sight could be bad for business, if people kept track how long they were out and about for. "It's five to ten." He took in the startled look that came across her features. "Something the matter?"

She let out a shaky laugh as she shook her head slowly. "The gate back into Seireitei is closing in five minutes."

She knew that if she were alone, she might've been able to make it there if she hurried. However, with her current baggage, she knew that was not an option. She wasn't going to just leave him here either, not after she had found him. They couldn't stay here either. The bar was going to be closing in a few hours true, but the gate wasn't going to open back up until five. Sighing, she put her mind into thinking of a way out of this mess.

She probably should've known. There went her plan for finishing that work.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

A thought struck her, and she opened her eyes. Looking at the barkeep, she answered.

"Yes, I do."

-To Be Continued

* * *

D: Let's not talk about my horrible updating skills. I'm not going to bother predicting when the next part will be out. My vacation wasn't so great as I planned, finding out on the second day that my loan was denied for school this quarter, which started Monday. I had to spend a lot of time working with the financial lady (long distance, mind you, because I wasn't at home) working stuff out just so I could actually go to class this quarter. They won't give me my books until all of my finances are wrapped up. The company I first applied through didn't bother to tell me that they no longer did student loans, they just said the loan was denied. That started a whole bunch of worries for my dad, thinking their was somthing wrong with his credit, which there wasn't. Good news though, is that it looks like I'm approved after all, and I get to go to class tomorrow. Yay.

Okay, enough of ranting. On a side note, I think that spiky should be spelled spikey, but apprently my spell check says otherwise. Also, what is that little blanket called? You know, the one that you throw on the back of the couch to keep your legs warm sometimes. I thought it had a name, and not what I called it. It couldn't be that simple.

Also, I'm concerned about Toshiro's characterization. D: D:

Until next time.


	11. One Of Those Times

_Quiets nights are found  
__Sometimes far and few between  
__Peace of mind achieved_

* * *

Epic Eleven: One Of Those Times

* * *

The wind blew softly from her higher vantage point, the breeze lightly ruffling the strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Momo had been so tired earlier, that she hadn't bothered to take it out when she went to sleep. Uncurling her knees, she lifted her arms and head off of them to remove the loose style. She put her clips in the cloth used to cover her hair and wrapped it into a small square so she could hang onto it better.

Her hair was free to flow now, and by letting her hair down, she felt as if she released some of her tension as well. She brought her knees back up so she could lean on them, and she took a moment to just listen, hearing nothing but the wind and occasionally a distant word from one of the patrols out.

She liked sitting up here on the roof, especially when the moon chose to shine like it was. It was peaceful, and for a moment, it reminded her of home, back when they were just children in Rukongai and soul reapers were a thing of the distant future.

She sighed. Sometimes she missed those days.

Everything used to be simpler, and even if she chose this path for herself, she couldn't help wanting to revisit some of those times. Back then she actually understood the people around her, even if that was limited to two. Now she had no idea how to read people, and she wasn't just around Toshiro or her grandmother. She had no idea what her childhood friend was thinking. She didn't even know how she was supposed to act around him anymore.

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to think about it. All of those thoughts just brought up everything that had happened, and she wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon if she kept it on the forefront of her mind. The images from her dream were still sharp, and she didn't dare drift off while she was still mulling over them.

His face. She just couldn't erase the look of his face from her mind. She shuddered, curling her arms around her knees to draw them closer to herself.

Sighing, she mentally counted how far back she had fallen from her progress with Toshiro. Things had seemed like they were going so well too, but she should've known that things would never be that easy. Still, determination and drive to push onwards could only take her so far. To a point, it didn't matter how hard she tried if the other party wasn't interested in complying.

She put her head down on her knees. Right now, she didn't know if burying her past even mattered to Toshiro. He had always been somewhat distant, being just a part of his personality, but it seemed now that he was doing it on purpose.

"_Oh, I'm sure you don't."_

No matter how much it might've been called for, it still hurt. It really wasn't like that, at least not anymore. She had enough time to mull it over and know that she was wrong. She may have done things that she shouldn't have, but wasn't that a part of being human? Everyone made mistakes, she just didn't see why some others were allowed to let go of them easier than others.

She couldn't despair over it forever though, and she felt that little spark of life flare up slightly inside her. She wouldn't let herself be like this. She smiled a little. Maybe, if she couldn't do right in other's eyes, she could do right somewhere else.

Maybe she could do it for herself.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

One would think that after the many years of doing this that Nanao would be used to dragging her captain around places. In fact, in the Seireitei, Nanao taking Captain Kyouraku home would've been the normal. However, she was very aware of the fact that this was not the Seireitei, and that she was probably receiving many stares.

She hefted his arm a little higher on her shoulder as she tried to ignore her thoughts. She also tried to keep her eyes on the road before her instead of glancing at the man to her left. He was mostly out of it, but she noticed that his head was lolling slightly towards her own with every step they took.

Luckily for her, he was in the state between awake and asleep. While he wasn't going to offer up any form of intelligent conversation any time soon, it did mean that some of his motor functions were still working. She was glad for that, or else she would be getting worse looks. Soul Reaper or not, there wasn't much dignity in literally having to carry your (much taller) caption anywhere.

And so, here she was, struggling to hold her incoherent captain somewhat upright, so they could stumble down the street of her old hometown district.

She was trying to hurry, but she could only push him so fast. She knew that his mind was fast approaching the dark abyss of totally unconsciousness. She could feel it in his lagging steps and how every moment left her with supporting more of his weight. She had no intention of still being on the street when he totally gave in to his sake-induced slumber.

She wasn't sure if she was making the correct choice in where they were headed, but it wasn't as if they had much else of a choice. The bar would have closed eventually, and while Hiroshi probably wouldn't have minded a guest, she wasn't about to impose and place the burden on him. That was her job, even if she wasn't thrilled about this part of it.

She hadn't been back here in a long time. There was a stage in her life that she had thought she would never get out of this place. It humored her slightly that now she had almost forgotten about it entirely. She felt somewhat bad about that, but she couldn't do anything about what had transpired in the past.

Looking about, she was glad that most district dwellers had retired for the night. There really weren't too many people left on the streets, barring those that were just as out of it as her captain was. If that meant less questioning looks, then that was for the better anyway. She didn't think anyone would start any trouble if they recognized their rank, but in case they did, she didn't know how well she could deal with them while supporting the pink mass that was Captain Kyouraku.

He listed forward for a minute, and Nanao had to stop in order to grab onto him with her free right hand, trying to steady him. Staying still for a moment to make sure he would stay upright, she breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't list again. It was a balance game, and Nanao could only wonder how long her luck would stay with her tonight.

She brought her arm back down to even out her own balance as she turned back towards the road. She got a good look at it then, and didn't move as she realized where they were.

She remembered this part of dusty road and the pale buildings lining the sides. She saw the picture in her mind of a dusty yukata too big for the small frame it was on and pushing glasses up that repeatedly fell down. She could almost feel the hard ground she impacted at the time, and she could still see those intense blue eyes and the flames beneath them.

She had encountered many things of her past lately, and Nanao wasn't sure what to think of it. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled her captain along, noticing that it was a little harder to keep him moving now. It was a good thing they were close to their destination.

The rounded the bend in the path and saw the familiar dwelling ahead. They had deviated from the main road and were now in one of the many networks of homes woven into the streets. She knew this one all too well. As they neared, she spotted the violet cloth still hanging in the main window from the inside. She recalled days of hiding behind it, days when her keeper had encouraged her to hold on to whatever slivers of childhood she could.

Nanao sighed. It seemed like those days were so long ago, not lasting as long as they should have.

They approached the door, and she felt herself becoming slightly nervous. She couldn't remember exactly how long it had been, but she knew it was longer than she said it would be. What would she think now, coming here after all this time?

Before she could stop herself, she had knocked at the door, and she heard the light shuffle of movement from the inside. Her stomach dropped a little, and Nanao scolded herself for losing her nerve. This shouldn't be that difficult.

The latch on the door turned, and the wood groaned as it opened into the home.

It was too late to turn back now.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

Momo sat with her eyes closed, still on the roof, just taking in the few peaceful moments that she was getting. There was nothing but the moon, the stars, and her. She wasn't thinking of anything, and she marveled in the clarity she felt in that moment. She felt free. It was in these moments, she knew, that people came to their greatest revelations.

She listened to the wind, and after a minute, she also picked up the rustling of fabric that wasn't her own. Of course, she knew he had been standing there for a few minutes himself. She had picked up on his reiatsu the moment he came within her natural radius. She just wanted to see if he would say anything.

Hearing nothing from him but feeling his eyes gazing holes into the back of her robes, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. The roof tiles cracked as he shifted his weight, looking at her, as she knew he was. He wasn't wearing his captain's coat, and she could see the beginning of those worry lines developing along his brow. They usually accompanied a scowl, but she couldn't read his blank expression.

She wondered why he was here. As far as she knew, he was still angry for her opinion on the intruders. She had only tried to be honest, something she was going to do from now on for sure, and it had blown up on her. She thought that maybe if there were no lies between them, then maybe they could slowly build up what she had mistakenly burned down.

She saw how well that turned out though, and she didn't really want a repeat, especially not tonight.

She pushed that thought from her mind though. As much as it hurt to know that they would probably never have what they once had, she wasn't about to ignore him or turn him away. She couldn't, even if she knew she probably should.

She focused into attention at his sigh, and she noted that he looked tired. It wasn't just the tired caused by a night of fitful sleep, but the weariness of someone who knew too much but not enough at the same time. She understood perfectly. She was tired too.

She tried to smile as softly as she could as he shuffled forward. Even if he thought differently now, he was still her childhood friend and someone she liked very much, and she would always have time for him.

"Do you mind?" He gestured towards the empty spot beside her, speaking quietly. She shook her head, and she watched as he sunk down next to her silently before turning her head to look at the moon again.

They were silent as they sat, and Toshiro was left with time to think. It was a comfortable silence still, and for a moment he was drawn into the memories of days long past, afternoons spent just like this to watch the sunset. He had missed those times, and he wondered if she did too. Things were so hectic lately that he hadn't taken any time out to just enjoy life. He supposed that when life was in danger, everything had to be put on hold so they could fix it.

Fixing things. He sighed to himself, and it didn't catch Momo's attention. He could admit now that how he handled the situation earlier was probably not the best way to go about it. He couldn't help it though, because at one time, she would've said exactly that and meant something different. Still, he was going to attempt to clarify what he meant, or at least do something. He knew his words were a little harsh, and he didn't miss the look on her face as she left.

For some reason, leaving things like they were bothered him deeply.

In their silence, Toshiro took a minute to really look at her. There was something a little different about her, but he couldn't place what it was. She looked worn out, and he felt slightly guilty knowing that she was stressed out just as much as he was, if not more. Paperwork was due the following evening, and he knew if she didn't pass the inspection she would probably lose her rank altogether.

Despite the tattered look, there was a certain air around her. She seemed almost sure of herself, as if despite all of this, she knew exactly where she was going. Maybe she did.

Feeling his eyes on her, Momo turned to look at him. She looked somewhat content, and despite knowing better, he couldn't help but feel pleased that it was probably because he was here. That thought comforted him.

"Do you remember when you left for the academy?"

He looked away, and a puzzled expression found its way to her face. He was never one for reminiscing, even when they were in the Rukongai and memories were so nice to cling to. She wondered why he chose to do so now.

She nodded, and he continued. She wasn't sure if he saw her though, and it made her wonder what the point to all of this was.

"I was always sour, and I remember saying that I couldn't wait until you were out of my hair. " He chuckled softly. "I suppose I was just acting out because I knew I would miss you. Things were too quiet when you were away."

She just listened, fading into her memories to revisit those days. She always had an inkling that he might've missed her, but it could have just been wishful thinking. It made her feel a little better to know that it was true.

"Who were you going to go to when a thunderstorm hit? I remember how you hated them." Well, she thought, that part hadn't changed. She had just learned to comfort herself. "You were so far away that I couldn't keep my eye on you."

She was brought back to the first reason she became a Soul Reaper and inwardly frowned. Even if she had developed other reasons after she entered the academy, her strive to be part of Aizen's troupe still burned brightly in her mind. She wondered, if she could do it again, would she change anything? Perhaps she would just make the same bad choices she had.

She continued on from her thoughts, mumbling softly. "We all make mistakes I guess." Realizing she spoke, she didn't know if she was responding to her own thoughts or to his statements.

He turned back toward her, and she couldn't figure out the expression on his face. "You becoming a Soul Reaper wasn't a mistake." Toshiro sighed. "Look about earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." She cut him off, not wanting to hear an excuse for his actions. "What we say when we're angry, drunk, or sad is usually what we really want to say. At least it was the truth." By this point, she was tired of being lied to.

Toshiro blinked, momentarily losing all the words he was planning on saying. How did the situation get away from him so fast? He was usually the one in control of things, and he was a pretty fair judge of what the outcomes of a situation could be. In less that ten minutes he became just as utterly lost as he was before he got the nerve to come out here.

What she said might be true, because in part he did believe it, had believed it, but it didn't mean he was happy with how it came out.

Momo really wanted to make him see how it was more than anything. She wanted him to understand, but she couldn't change what he really believed in with just words. She wanted him to see truth, and because of that, she wasn't going to let him lie. She couldn't ever move forward if she kept letting him hold her back. If she kept trying to please him in this way, she would never move on, and he would only know the fake her. She didn't want that.

She already felt like a doll. She had let others answer for her during the meeting, knowing that it wouldn't sound the same if it came from her, even if it was the same story. She could see it in their eyes and the way they stared at her. She didn't have an opinion. All because of past mistakes. She supposed she deserved it, but how did they ever expect anything to change if all they clung to was the past?

She couldn't understand why Toshiro wouldn't just say what he wanted to and be done with it. Was he worried about hurting her feelings or something? Well, the unexpected jibes and slips of the tongue hurt her more than if he ever said it outright. Just knowing that he mulled over a false image of her, or at least one that had changed, made her uneasy. That wasn't her anymore.

"You may be right, but we also say things we don't mean when we're angry." It was so quiet, that she almost missed him speak.

He had been angry. He was still angry, but it wasn't from the reasons that she might have been thinking about. His lieutenant and his childhood friend and both been injured by an unknown group who may or may not be connected to the Soul Society's greatest enemy. He was already seeing red, and then his comment just slipped out. He didn't mean for it to sound so biting.

Momo took in the comment silently and stood up, turning her head to bite her lip. For some reason she felt like crying, and she wasn't going to do it here. She wasn't going to do it at all, if she could help it. It wasn't going to help her anyway. All the peace she had found tonight was now gone, but at the very least, she would have something different to think about before going back to sleep.

"There is no excuse for what I did," she paused as she answered, feeling as if a weight had lifted from her as the words left her. She had come to terms with what happened. "But you shouldn't lie either."

She walked forward a few steps towards the edge of the roof before he called her back. She didn't turn around when he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Either way, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Toshiro grasped at whatever edge he could, feeling the whole thing just slide through his fingers. It almost felt like he was making a mess of things again. He wondered what it felt like to know someone was lying to you in order to make it easier. He frowned at the thought, thinking now that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

She smiled sadly, even though he couldn't see it. He was doing it again. Even if it hadn't come out the way he wanted, he still meant it, and that was what really mattered. She was going to have to do something else if she ever wanted that to change.

"Even if that's true…" She trailed off slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "It doesn't change what you believe."

He said nothing to refute it, and she clenched her eyes tightly as she walked away.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

"Nanao, is that you?"

The person in question released a breath she didn't realize she'd held as she nodded. Even with the look of surprise on her old keeper's face, it didn't change much about the motherly figure she looked up to in her youth.

She nodded, and she couldn't help to mirror the smile that appeared on the face of the woman who took care of her for so many years.

"Miyabi." She felt strange, being in front of this woman after such a long time. For a moment, she almost felt like a child again, like time had reversed itself and turned her back to that time. Shaking the feeling off, she continued. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this but-"

"Oh, nonsense! Don't be shy, come in!" Miyabi opened the door wider, not seeming to care that it was late at night and that she hadn't kept in contact in years. Still, Nanao was glad to see that the cheer wasn't worn out of her after so long. She knew Rukongai wasn't the easiest place to make a living. She faintly wondered if she had even noticed her captain at all.

She maneuvered her way in as best as she could with her current luggage as she watched Miyabi disappear into what she remembered was the sitting room. The entrance was just a smaller hallway branching out into that room. She noticed that the place near the door was still reserved for shoes, so she slipped hers off and placed them into the same spot she always used to. It was nostalgic.

Before she could attempt to do the same with her captain, Miyabi reappeared with a smile still on her face. She must not get company that often, and Nanao couldn't help the slight guilt that pushed down on her for waiting for so long.

The woman was hardly changed, and Nanao didn't really know why she was so happy to know that. Her hair may have grown a few grey streaks here and there between the auburn, but her face and kindness was still exactly how she remembered. The slight wrinkles at the edges of her eyes were even there.

Her captain wobbled as they entered the larger room, and her old guardian reached out a hand to steady him before Nanao was able. Turning towards her she asked, "So, who's this?"

Almost as if on cue, her captain chose that moment to succumb to total unconsciousness, and to Nanao's horror, a mumbled 'Nanao-chan' came affectionately from his lips. If she wasn't so busy trying to keep him upright, she might've hit him (even if he was out of it) or even smacked her forehead.

Trust him to try to embarrass her in his sleep.

Miyabi chuckled lightly, and Nanao hoped it was from the situation and not from the red she could feel heating her cheeks against her will. She hoped that she didn't look too alarmed, but she hoped more that the older woman wouldn't draw the wrong conclusion for it. Attempting to clear things up, she answered her question.

"This is my captain. As you can see, he's not exactly at his best right now." She was a bit embarrassed for him as well, knowing that this probably wasn't making the best first impression. For some reason, she didn't really know why it mattered to her. "I really am sorry for-"

"Oh, I told you, it's okay." The older woman smiled again before looking at the pair of them. Nanao felt a little self-conscious for the first time that night. "So this is Shunsui Kyouraku."

Nanao bristled suddenly with the urge to defend the man standing (or more like leaning) next to her. She quenched the urge in the next instant, shaking off the notion once she realized who she was talking to. This was Miyabi. She didn't judge and discriminate. If she did, she certainly wouldn't have taken her in at such a young age when she was so obviously different from others.

For a second, Nanao didn't know which action surprised her more, the wanting to defend her captain, or thinking Miyabi was different than how she was.

Her captain drifted to the side again, and Nanao stumbled as she tried to catch her balance. This really wasn't working anymore. There was another laugh.

"Why don't you go put him up in a room. I'm sure you remember the way." Nanao nodded. The best thing to do in cases like this was to let him sleep it off. She'd rather have it sooner than later too, in case he decided to say something else mortifying. "In the meantime, I'll go get the tea started. Anything but green right?"

Nanao nodded, and then watched Miyabi depart to start the water boiling. It was little things like remembering she didn't like green tea that brought a smile to her face. Well, she supposed the woman become something of a surrogate mother while she was here, and Nanao suspected that Miyabi treated the situation exactly like that.

She led her charge down the next hallway, knowing it led towards the bathroom and the other bedroom besides Miyabi's. She paused once she slid the door open, a little sad to see how empty it was. It didn't seem like it was that long ago when two small girls shared this room and deemed this place a safe house.

Focusing on the task at hand, she noticed that there were still two bedrolls near the corner along the wall. As best as she could, she managed to get her captain onto one of them, removing his hat. She set it down next to him, and then, noting the lack of blankets, took off his pink haori to drape it over him. It was getting closer to winter every day, after all.

She watched him for a moment more, hovering near, to make sure he was comfortable enough to stay asleep. He made no more movement other than settling into his new position, so Nanao quietly got up and snuck out of the room, making sure to slide the door shut carefully. She didn't want them to disturb him.

She entered the sitting room moments later, seeing Miyabi setting down the kettle and two cups on a tray at the low table. Joining her on the cushion next to her, Nanao accepted a cup gratefully, hoping it would relax her.

"Thank you." Nanao hoped that she knew it was more than just for the tea.

They were quiet for a while, and even though neither of them said anything, it still felt that understanding passed between them on everything, as if this was a normal occurrence. At one time, it had been.

"It's been a long time." Nanao nodded. Even after she had entered the academy, they had still made it a point to visit the woman that cared for them when she didn't have to.

"Do you know what Rose has been up to? It's been even longer since I've heard from her." Nanao shook her head. "She always loved the flowers. I keep a vase on the table for her. The week it's lavender."

Nanao listened as the woman went on, like she usually did, but she wasn't really hearing. Her mind was elsewhere, in a time that had long passed. To be honest, she hadn't thought about Rose or this place for a very long time. She felt bad about it, but lately she had been so caught up in everything else that was going on she didn't have time for focusing on anything other than that.

As an orphan in Rukongai, she didn't have many places to go. She had met Rose on these very streets, and soon after, both of them ran into Miyabi. She took them in, and from here they learned how to be young. Soon after Nanao was taken into the Eighth and put into the academy, and she'd heard that Rose had also learned to be a soul reaper.

She faintly recalled the girl was good at kido, like herself, but sadly she didn't know what happened to her after they both graduated. She went to work in the Eighth right away, and she had just assumed that the other girl did the same. Now, she was wishing a little that she had kept in touch.

She made a mental note to look into that as soon as she had some time on her hands.

"I understand you've been busy." The older woman smiled as Nanao looked over to her, shaken out of her thoughts. "Things trickle down here and there through the vine. So what brings you out here?"

Nanao smiled back as she shared her tale of the evening, bring out a few more laughs from her old guardian. When asked about the gate closing times, she explained that it was most likely in response to the hollows in the Rukongai that kept showing up. If there wasn't as many Soul Reapers out here, maybe the hollows wouldn't be drawn here so much. A few were still stationed here in case, but at least there wasn't stronger reiatsu moving about at all hours of the night.

They talked for a little while longer before Miyabi suggested they call it a night. Nanao thanked her again, and made a promise to come back soon. She knew that she and Rose meant a lot to the woman, and she told her that she would find out about Rose and send her this way if she could.

With a goodnight, Nanao made her way back into her old bedroom. She quietly slipped inside, trying not to wake the still slumbering man. She stood by the door for a minute, not really knowing what to do with herself. She wasn't exactly tired, and even if she was, she was still mulling over all of the memories this house brought back to her.

Without knowing exactly why she did, she went to sit next to her captain. Sliding down the wall, she found herself next to his head, and she moved his hat to the other side of her as she sat. It was a strange thing, she decided, to want to be near someone without knowing why it was so. She thought that she knew who she was and what she wanted, but some things were even outside of her control.

He snored lightly and she shook her head with a slight smile. At least he was amusing.

His hair had come slightly undone, she noticed, and there were strands that fell into his face. In a notion that was totally unlike herself, she brushed it away from his eyes. She frowned as she removed her hand quickly, realizing what she was doing.

She scolded herself, telling herself that she knew better. This was the exact reason why she wanted to keep her distance. Shunsui Kyouraku was like a magnet, and she was going to fight the pull as long as she could. It was better that way anyway, if there wasn't an opportunity to get hurt from it.

Still, she couldn't help but think it would be nice to give in for a while. Maybe it was okay for the moment, since he was asleep. He would never know, therefore never giving him the chance to panic or laugh if he never meant any of the flirtatious remarks he made constantly.

He had acted slightly different lately, but Nanao chalked that up to the paperwork due date (which she noted was some time later today, if it was past midnight) looming near as well as inspections. Even if it wasn't, she wasn't sure she was ready for what that could mean.

She continued to watch him as he slept, so she noticed almost instantly when his brow furrowed and his fists clenched tightly. Was he having a nightmare? In all her years of working with him, she had never seen something like this. That was saying a lot, seeing how he slept most of the time he was in the office anyway.

On impulse again, telling herself that he was asleep so it was okay and this was her job anyway, she brushed her hand over his forehead. It had an almost immediate effect. His brow smoothed out, and his hands unwound themselves from his haori. He took in a large breath and let it out slowly, and Nanao saw the tension drain from his form.

It was strange, but the next thought she had almost made her laugh. It was funny that she found comfort in his presence during the day, and that maybe he found comfort in hers at night. It was ridiculous, perhaps, but it didn't stop her from thinking it.

She was glad to have him, however that was, even if he liked to flirt. Even if she could never really _have_ him, this would be enough. There was just something about him. There were days when she wondered why she did this. Every action was her duty, and there was supposed to be nothing outside of that. Some days she didn't understand why she put up with all of it.

It only took one look at him to answer the question though. For him she would be a slave to the rules she lived by, would do the duty set forth for her.

She knew the answer to that, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not even to herself.

--Secrets Of The Scorned--

The first thing Shunsui realized was that he wasn't in his own home or at the bar where he last remembered being.

It was very late, or maybe very early. He also had a feeling like there had been someone right next to him, that sixth type of sense that most people took for granted. He opened his eyes slowly, and it took them a moment to get used to the change in lighting.

The first thing he saw was the window across the room and the woman standing next to it. The sun was peaking over the horizon, he saw, as the light shined off Nanao's cheek when she turned to look at him. Early morning then, he decided. It was a bit stunning, seeing her like that, so he kept quiet and just watched as long as he was able. It was like she appeared from a higher place, and he imagined that her eyes were just for him.

Nanao turned fully towards him, and he sat up the rest of the way, the ethereal look disappearing. She was back to the Nanao he knew so well, although she looked slightly softer this morning, as if she'd been thinking about something personal, maybe a memory long since passed.

"How are you feeling?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts as he considered her question. Considering all the sake he had the previous evening (and he recalled quite a lot before he stopped recalling anything), he was feeling well. There was no headache that came with bright pointed lights like the one coming in the window, and as he sat up he didn't feel any of the usual dizziness come with it.

"Considering everything, I feel pretty good."

She nodded, and he watched as she reached under her glasses to rub at his eyes. He then noticed his hat on the ground a few feet away from him, as well as his haori draped on him. His heart soared a little as he realized that Nanao must have done so. From what he could tell, they were still in the Rukongai.

That's when he noticed the extra bedroll on the adjacent wall next to his. It wasn't touched. Her clothes weren't ruffled either, and even if she had smoothed them out as she got up they still wouldn't be that perfect. He frowned slightly.

"Have you slept at all?"

She brought her hand up to her forehead as she laughed lightly. "No, I haven't." She was sort of smiling, if he was reading that right, and he was puzzled. Furthermore he was a bit worried, knowing what kinds of personality quirks people got when they were exhausted. She had been working hard all week and only getting minimum rest. Why hadn't she rested?

"Nanao-"

"It's fine. I'm fine really." He gave her a pointed look as she cut him off, but she just waved it off. "If you're ready, we should probably get back. They'll be opening the gates soon."

He didn't push the issue further, not knowing exactly what she was like when she was tired. If it was anything like when she was annoyed, then he didn't want that to be the first reaction he got from her in the morning.

He got up, and as he stretched, Nanao fixed the roll to look like the other one. She wasn't one for leaving a mess in her wake. They departed soon after, Nanao telling him to be quiet lest they wake Miyabi. Whoever that was. He was going to ask her, but she cut off his question with a look.

Once on the streets, they took a leisurely pace towards Seireitei. As much as he wasn't a morning person, he did like the serenity of nobody being on the streets. Then again, maybe it was just being next to Nanao. Either way, he was hesitant to break the peace.

When they were a good distance from their place of rest, he deemed it safe to ask his question. She didn't hesitate to answer, but he noticed that she was speaking softer. He gained from that notion alone that this Miyabi was important to her.

"Miyabi was my primary guardian before I joined the Eighth. She didn't have to look after me, but she did, and I will be forever grateful. She was…glad to see me." She spoke it with a smile, and Shunsui asked no more questions the rest of the way.

-

They thanked the gate guard as they moved under the wall. It was just a few minutes past five when they arrived. Shunsui was glad they took their time then. A flash step or two would've made them too early. He wondered if Nanao planned that, but brushed it off.

The walk was still quiet, but now he noticed that she walked with a little more purpose. He didn't, and it caused him to trail behind a few steps. He frowned again and called out to her when he saw her make a turn on the path. She didn't live that way. She stopped and looked back at him to see him standing at the intersection of the walkway.

"Where are you going?" He was slightly puzzled once again, but he really should've expected the answer she gave.

She sighed. "The office." She really hoped he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but if the way he was working up to say something was any indicator, then she would have to put a stop to it now. It was back to her duty again. There was no escaping it.

She held up her hand as he made to say something. "I know I haven't slept at all today, believe me. The deadline for all of the paperwork is tonight by six. If I take time to be out of the office now, it will never get done."

"But-"

"No, buts. One day. Just give me one day to get this done, and then I'll take off all the time you want me to. Within reason of course."

He sighed. When she was set on doing something, there wasn't much that could tell her otherwise. That and it was hard for him to deny her anything.

"Alright." She looked satisfied enough, and he stepped up beside her as they made their way to the office. As much as he didn't like this part of the job, there was no way he was letting her do it all by herself like this.

They worked for a little over an hour together. With him helping, he noted that the stacks had shrunk a good deal. Nanao seemed to be in an okay mood too, which was good for him. If anything, she was just quieter than usual.

He stopped to watch her for a minute, and in that time he caught site of the butterfly that entered through the open window. Nanao noticed it too, and she put our her hand for it to land and give it's message.

"Emergency meeting in the First Division. All Captains and Lieutenants must attend. There has been an information breech."

-To Be Continued

* * *

So yeah, I am going on lack of motivation and inspiration. I know where I'm going, I just take forever getting there. I feel like I'm failing somewhat. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong, however. It doesn't make for a good time. Any ideas?

Meh. Not much to say. I'm just tired. And needing to do classwork that I keep putting off.


	12. Knowing Isn't Enough

_Trouble is anew  
__Conspiracies are whispered  
__Feelings aren't enough_

* * *

Epic Twelve: Knowing Isn't Enough

* * *

Most were quiet as the captains and lieutenants exited the First Division chamber. While some weren't usually loud anyway, Nanao knew that the new tension added to them was what caused this silence.

Last night there had been a security breach, and the content that had been accessed had everyone in a sour mood.

Nanao flinched slightly as she came out into the bright hall. By doing so, the yelling became clearly audible, and the volume was agitating her ears. It wasn't uncommon to see Captain Kurotsuchi yelling at his vice, but Nanao was never comfortable seeing it. She wondered how Nemu handled it, but then she remembered that Nemu hadn't learned emotions like the rest of them.

There were two databases that held information in the Seireitei, barring the library. Various other systems were on the network also, but those had less security surrounding them. The Central database held information that was not for public viewing. Most of the topics located there were forbidden, or things most people didn't care for or needed to know about.

Therefore, all of the rest of the information that was used regularly was located in the Twelfth, left to the research department. Occasionally, some topics were unclear on which database they were supposed to be stored in. As a safety measure, the Twelfth database was given just as much security as the Central one.

Naturally, because the break-in occurred in the Twelfth, it was automatically blamed on Nemu, whether or not she had a part in it. Nanao knew that Nemu wouldn't be careless with a responsibility unless ordered to be. There was no telling that to her captain though, so no matter whose fault it was, she was still going to be blamed. Even if it was, it would never be the elder Kurotsuchi's fault. It was a little sad.

Nanao didn't like watching it, and without her knowing, she had started to glare in his direction. Normally she wouldn't let things like this bother her because it was outside of her control. Today, she was tired, and if she was acting a little outside her usual, it wasn't really her fault.

She hadn't noticed she stopped moving until she felt a weight on her shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw her captain standing beside her with a slight downcast look. He shook his head slowly, and she sighed in response. She knew what he meant.

It really wasn't any of their business what went on in other divisions, even if sometimes she wished it was. She knew her captain hated to see it as well, but if either of them said anything, it would probably just make it worse for the silent vice captain.

She nodded at him, a silent promise not to do anything, even if she was tired, and he continued on to the office.

What made the situation even more worse, was the fact that those who had broken in seemed to know exactly what they were doing. The information was scattered and broken, and some of it was even missing. There wasn't really a way to tell what they had been looking at. On pure luck, Nemu, who was given none of the credit, was able to access the last thing that had been looked at.

Nanao didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the last visible page was about the Ouken, the King's Key.

Because the break-in was yesterday, it was linked to the three intruders they had encountered. Now that everyone had been informed, there was a silent agreement that everyone suspected Aizen was behind everything. Still, despite evidence clearly marking it so, Nanao didn't think that Aizen was the conspirator behind the trouble this time. It just didn't feel right. She couldn't explain it other than she just _knew_.

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it now. The Corps had been out all night, but they found nothing. Captain Yamamoto was not pleased by this, and in response, Captain Soi Fon wasn't in the best of moods either. The Second was having trouble with most of their assignments lately, and it was beginning to tell. Nanao didn't blame the woman though. It wasn't her fault if she was being overwhelmed with everything. What needed to happen was the involvement of other Divisions. She knew some of them wanted to help figure out what was going on, herself included. Even if that generated more work for her and others during this hectic time, at least it would quell the churning feeling of not knowing.

Nanao sighed as she stood there and rubbed at her temples. She was tired, and everything going on lately was not helping.

Her and the rest of the Division had been slaving away over paperwork for this last week. Even with her captain helping, as surprising as it was, there was still much to be done yet. She only had today to finish all of it, not to mention prepare for the inspection itself. The proctors were known to be horribly prompt.

She was feeling drained, but she knew she had to keep going. She could rest when everything was over.

She had even dragged her captain around Rukongai on top of not getting much rest. While it should have been a simple task to use a bit of reiatsu to support him, she had avoided that route. With the hollows showing up in Rukongai as of late, she hadn't wanted to attract more attention to the area. That was part of the reason they installed the curfew for the gates. They had enough things to worry about.

She wasn't the only one that was tired though, she knew. Both Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya looked worn today, and it didn't take a genius to know that Soi Fon had just about had it with everything. Her scowl seemed permanent these days, even if she wore it often, and Nanao could see the weariness in her eyes. She supposed even steel warped and rusted after a time, and no matter how strong Soi Fon forged herself, she was still human.

Deciding to walk away from all the negativity congregated in this area, she headed off in the direction of the office to join her captain. She was knocked out of her thoughts quite literally, however, when something nicked her arm and caused her to pitch forward slightly.

She felt a weight on that same arm holding her upright in the next second. Looking over, she saw Momo with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Nanao!" Nanao's eyes drifted from the tattered look on her face to the dark circles under her eyes. It was yet another reminder of how everyone was a ghost of their former selves. "I was just in a hurry and-"

"It's fine." For emphasis, Nanao smiled slightly at the bun wearing girl as she cut her off. It may have looked a little tiresome, but she didn't know for sure. The girl seemed distressed already. There was no use in placing further pressure on her for something that wasn't a big deal. She had a brief sense of déjà vu as she recalled their last clash like this. Was it really only a few days ago?

Momo heaved a sigh of relief before smiling a little in turn. It didn't meet her eyes. "Thanks. Good luck on your paperwork." She darted off next, in the direction of her division, before Nanao could wish her the same.

Shaking her head slightly, she continued on her way, fully intent to get some work done.

-

-

Momo put her pen down as she stopped to rub her eyes. She didn't even want to look in the mirror to see the black rings she knew must be there.

After returning to her room last night, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She hadn't caved into taking the sleeping aid after all, and right now she almost wished she would have. The meeting on the roof just gave her more things to think about. Even if her one nightmare lay forgotten, she was still haunted by echoing words and past mistakes. She was beginning to think that she would never escape from it.

She groaned as she dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. She didn't want to think about that right now.

She hadn't gotten much sleep at all, drifting in and out of consciousness between spans of dark rooms and whispers, and when the hell butterfly drifted in, she had all but bolted out the door. She had kept to herself at the meeting, and with each word she heard, she sunk even deeper into her dark mood.

With what had just happened, it seemed that all the clues pointed to Aizen being behind what was going on. She sighed. It wasn't that she was trying to defend him. It was just something that didn't feel right. She knew it had to be something else, but she also knew that nobody was going to believe her on it now. What was worse, now she looked even more foolish for previously voicing her opinion.

She didn't even want to know what Captain Hitsugaya thought of her now. Everything had just taken one gigantic metaphorical leap backwards, and there was little she could do about it.

She removed her hands from her face and set them back to the desk, intent on resuming the paperwork she needed to finish today. She didn't have that much left, and if she worked hard at it, she was sure she could get it done. If she had nothing else, she was determined to at least keep her position. She could still help others, even if she couldn't really help herself.

Inches away from her pen, she glanced down at her hands to see them shaking a bit. Her mind went blank as memories flashed before her eyes again, and she found herself breathing faster. Knowing the beginning of a panic attack when she saw it, she clenched her eyes shut and tried to will the memories away. She couldn't afford to stop now. She had to keep going.

When that didn't work and it seemed she couldn't get enough air, she pushed her chair away and stood. Trying to forcefully slow her breathing, she kept her right hand braced against the desk as she traveled around it. Tea. She could get that. Maybe she just needed a few minutes to calm herself.

Green tea. She was sure there was some in the service room a couple rooms down the hall. Nanao herself didn't like it, but she remembered the other woman telling her that it helped calm people. Perhaps that would work. A flash of white appeared before her eyes and she shook her head to get rid of it. Anything would help right now.

With a purpose in mind, she pushed herself off the desk with her right appendage and made for the door. She didn't have time to call out as she felt the strength leave her legs and her vision go black as gravity took its hold on her.

-

-

Nanao had only gotten a quarter of an inch through one of her stacks when a resounding knock came from the wooden frame of the office door. She stopped as she looked over to the door, briefly looking at her captain. She got up and went to answer it, the reiatsu behind it not one she easily recognized.

She was slightly surprised to find one of the lower seats from the Fifth when she slid the door back. She was a timid girl with mousy brown hair, but as far as Nanao remembered, she had been very polite. She wondered why the girl was here.

"I'm s-sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant Ise, but I didn't k-know who to go to. Everything happened in a rush, and I thought I remembered that you got along w-with the Lieutenant fairy well and-"

"Calm down." Nanao hoped she sounded soothing. "Take a deep breath. Has something happened to Lieutenant Hinamori?"

The girl was extremely nervous. If the rushed words and stutters didn't give it away, one could tell by the way she was twisting her hands and shaking slightly. The messenger had looked down, and Nanao felt her captain come up behind her. She hoped the girl told her story before she noticed he was there. She was already flustered enough. If something happened to Momo, she wanted to know.

The girl looked up and nodded. She did as Nanao instructed, and took a deep breath. She didn't seem to notice Captain Kyouraku at all, her eyes staying trained upon her face instead.

"We found the Lieutenant on the office floor a short time ago. She didn't wake up, but she was breathing. A few others transported her to the Fourth. We…didn't know who to tell. Someone went to find Lieutenant Matsumoto. I…thought you should know as well."

The messenger had forced herself to speak slower. Nanao nodded. "Thank you. You may return to your duties."

Nanao watched the girl bow deeply before turning and heading towards the Fifth. Nanao remained still as she disappeared and frowned as she continued to think.

She and Momo hadn't always been as close as they seemed now. In fact, they weren't really that close at all. They did share a joy of reading, and Nanao remembered the days when she brought books to read and discuss with the younger girl while she was still recovering. She hadn't had much to do with her before the whole Aizen fiasco started. She briefly wondered when they had moved to friend status.

She supposed it could be more of a lieutenant thing, or even because they were fellow Kido users. They might be acquainted because they had a mutual friend in Rangiku. Maybe the times were just changing. Whatever the reason, Nanao was concerned about the other's safety.

She didn't have many friends. It seemed as of late, things were reminding her of that rather clearly. She'd rather keep the ones she had intact for as long as she could. She would pay more attention to them this time around.

It seemed that Momo had just passed out. She had obviously not stayed in the Fourth. From what Nanao saw of her, she didn't look injured from the fight with the intruders, so she was sure it wasn't from that unless there was a complication that snuck up on her. She had looked as okay as was expected this morning, if a little on the tired side.

Something must have happened in that short time span then. It hadn't been that long. She felt the urge to leave her office.

She had heard from Rangiku that her and Captain Hitsugaya were having troubles. She didn't know how that could tie in to this, but maybe it had some influence. If it was something simple, then there wasn't a need to worry, but if it was something else…

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and she almost couldn't believe the relief the silent support brought to her. She looked over again, like this morning, and met the amber eyes of her captain. She couldn't read his expression, but he must have saw something in hers because his eyes crinkled softly.

"I can handle things here for a bit."

There it was, the unspoken opportunity. It didn't matter that they still had a heavy load of work to do. He would still let her go. She smiled softly in gratitude, a rare gesture on her part. It never seemed to matter what the issue was. He always understood. It was just like this morning and seeing the Twelfth heads. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

She nodded to him, and he removed his hand. The warm feeling didn't dissipate though, and she was surprised to find that she was glad for it. She whispered a 'Thank you', and was gone on the next breeze that wove through the hall.

-

-

The Fourth Division was quiet like usual, the only sound being Nanao's light footfalls as she made her way towards the room Momo was in. The receptionist had seemed a little flustered, but she supposed that was to be expected with everything that was going on. The Fourth had other problems other than what was affecting them. Rangiku was right about the viral breakout. Almost all the rooms were occupied.

Stopping in front of the door she was directed to, she paused a moment and heard a low hum of voices from the other side. Knocking softly, the door was opened to the kind face of Captain Unohana. At the sight of her, the doctor's face formed a smile, and the older woman stepped aside to let Nanao in.

Rangiku was already here, she noted, and they shared a look. She briefly glanced at the form laying in the only bed in the room. The dark circles were a lot easier to see on Momo's face now that she couldn't try to hide them. It made her wonder just how much more pressure she was under than the rest of them.

Captain Unohana coughed lightly before she made to speak, and Nanao turned her attention back towards her. She looked grateful.

"I'm so glad the two of you are here. I feared that nobody would come." Nanao and Rangiku both nodded. A similar thought had gone through the both of them. That brought another thought to Nanao's mind. Where was Captain Hitsugaya?

The older woman sighed before continuing. "Thankfully, it wasn't anything serious. Lieutenant Hinamori has just passed out. Her collapse is most likely from many things, such as stress and exhaustion. I believe it was the combination of these things that allowed her weariness to catch up to her. As you can see, it appears she hasn't been resting."

Nanao was reminded that Momo was supposed to be resting after the attack as well. She hadn't come out of the skirmish as bad as Rangiku did, but she knew that even fighting for a brief time like they had still wore on the muscles.

"She may be out for a day or two. At the very least, I would like her to get a few hours of rest. When she wakes up, she will be discharged as long as she's feeling well enough."

They were silent for a moment, until Nanao heard Rangiku speak. "When you say stress, Captain Unohana, do you think it was anything specific?"

The older woman sighed again, and for a moment, her face looked weary. Everyone was being affected by what was going on.

"As of late, Lieutenant Hinamori has had frequent panic attacks. Prior to the defection of our three former captains, she had no record of them. She could be feeling overwhelmed by the work in her division, or maybe it was something personal. The only way to be sure will be to ask her. I suggest, however," Nanao shivered slightly at the new tone her last words had taken. It was the type that nobody wanted to disobey. "Do not bombard her with questions upon her wakening. We would not want a repeat of this. In fact, perhaps it is best that you do not ask at all."

They both nodded, and the calm look was back on the doctor's face once again. "That is all I have on her condition. You may stay as long as you like, as long as you are quiet. Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Matsumoto." The two of them bowed as the captain left the room. The door clicked, and Nanao edged closer to the bed, hearing Rangiku following.

"She looks so fragile, doesn't she?" Nanao looked at Rangiku as she spoke, agreeing with a nod of her head. Somehow this girl here didn't seem like the soldier who stood up against two intruders at once just the night before. The dark circles gave away her hidden weariness, and pieces of hair were falling out of her bun and escaping the cloth to hang by her face.

"She doesn't need this now. She's been working so hard, Rangiku. Maybe too hard."

Rangiku moved to pull the blanket over the sleeping girl a little farther. In a way, they were like sisters, Nanao realized. Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, and Rangiku made up a strange triangle of family. Rangiku was like an older sister to them both, despite being equals for the most part. She knew that they came to her for advice sometimes, as she herself would also do. It was nice to see that Rangiku cared.

"The division paperwork is due tonight."

Nanao was broken out of her thoughts by Rangiku, and she was slightly puzzled about the topic.

"I…I want to take care of her work, as strange as it sounds."

Nanao was slightly surprised at Rangiku's suggestion, but she could already hear her mind working, shifting and arranging things, wondering if she had enough time to fit in Momo's work as well.

"_It's still a mess, but we're working on it. I don't want to lose my position just because I can't keep up."_

Nanao remembered the determination in Momo's voice when they ran into each other a few mornings ago. She was trying, and Nanao respected that. She couldn't fail now, not after she had come so far. They would make sure of it.

"I agree completely. If we split it, we should have time to get it done before the deadline."

Rangiku looked concerned for a moment. "What about all the work you have left to do? We're almost done with ours, but I know you still have a lot to do. You don't have to-"

"I want to." She cut the strawberry blonde off with a small upturn of her lips. "Momo is a friend of mine too. We have time." As soon as she thought it, she believed it fully, and Nanao was surprised at the confidence that filled her. It felt like there was no need to rush. "If we don't help each other, then who will?" She had already seen enough non-cooperation in the Gotei.

Rangiku smiled a little, sealing the deal, and they sat in silence for a bit, just observing the girl both of them had become close to. It was nice to have people that supported you, Nanao thought. She knew her friends would have done the same for her. It just strengthened what they were going to do. If everything was done in the division, it was one less thing for them to hassle Momo about.

"What do you think it was?"

Rangiku sighed before answering, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know for sure, but I could guess. She seemed to be handling all her work pretty well. If I had to guess, I would place bets on my Captain."

"Where _is_ Captain Hitsugaya? I thought they were childhood friends." Nanao was still wondering why he wasn't here as well.

Rangiku shrugged, not having much of an answer. "I was in the Ninth when they found me, dropping off some paperwork. I'm not sure if someone relayed the message to him or not. If they didn't, then that explains everything, and if they did…" She trailed off, a slight frown appearing on her face.

"He stepped out last night, saying he needed some air. I'm pretty sure he went to talk to her." The strawberry blonde sighed heavily. "Things seemed to be going so well. They must've had a fallout. I thought things were fixed between them, or at least getting there. I guess not."

Nanao listened quietly. It was only right that her friends problems should become hers as well. That was part of looking out for each other. She was slightly disappointed in Captain Hitsugaya. Didn't he see how far she had come already? She was changing for the better, and he seemed blind to it.

"So something may have happened that caused her enough stress to make her pass out. I thought he felt a little bad from what he said yesterday. He seemed guilty from what he said to her yesterday. They didn't talk this morning at all, did they?"

Nanao shook her head. "No, Momo went straight back to her office." She remembered the younger girl running into her, wanting to be far away from there.

Rangiku heaved another sigh, heavier than all the rest. Nanao was tempted to do the same. "Why is it always one step forward and three steps back?"

Nanao stayed silent. She didn't have an answer for that.

-

-

The first thing that Momo noticed as she tried to open her eyes was that it was eerily quiet. It was the same type of silence found in classrooms where everyone was taking a test, or as one waited for a jury to come to a decision. Momo didn't like that type of silence. It was the type of silence that raged in her ears every time she heard someone abruptly stop a conversation when she came near. It was the same sound as when she didn't know what to say, and everyone looked at her strangely.

This type of quiet meant that she was probably in the Fourth.

She sighed as she made to move. At least someone had found her in her office. She had felt the blackness just as it was too late to do anything about it. She didn't even remember hitting the ground. She must have worried her squads though, if they brought her here.

Her eye lids felt heavy, and it took a lot longer to open her eyes than it should have. The light was off, thankfully, and the shade had been pulled over the window. At least she hadn't been blasted with sunlight first thing.

She sat up slowly, her muscles protesting movement as they finally got to rest. Her hair brushed her shoulders softly, and she realized that someone must have taken her hair out for her. The blanket fell down as she got up, and with it, she saw something bright white standing out from the light blue hospital covers.

Picking it up, she let her eyes adjust before she realized it was an origami flower, just like the ones she used to make as a child. It was perfect. There were no creases other than where it needed to be folded, and there were no smudges on the clean sheet. It was better than any of the ones she used to be able to do.

Setting it down next to her, she smiled softly. She didn't know any of her friends did origami, but at least she knew that at least one person had been here to visit her.

She yawned as she stretched, grateful for the rest. She hadn't dreamt of anything, and that was the best news she had all day. It was nothing like before, sitting at her desk doing paperwork and letting her thoughts consume her. She stopped suddenly, her sleepy mind catching up to what was going on.

She had been doing paperwork. The inspections were today. She was not in her division. She gasped as she flew over to the window, pulling back the shades. The late day sun burned fire orange and gave a glow to the surrounding buildings. She had slept all day.

Cursing softly, she hurried over to the table beside the bed where she spotted her hair ties and cloth. She threw the covers back over the bed, not one to leave a mess where she went, knocking the paper flower to the floor. It clattered softly against the tile, and she took a second to consider it. Picking it up, she put it in her hair for lack of another place and bolted out of the room in order to find the nearest medic. She needed to get back to work.

-

-

Momo was confused. She was glad that Captain Unohana had been the first person she ran into, and with a promise to take it easy, she had been released. The healer had been a little disappointed that she hadn't slept for longer, but as it was, she understood Momo's need to finish her work. She was now standing in her office, but what she couldn't understand was why there wasn't any paperwork sitting on her desk. In fact, there was no work anywhere.

She knew there had to be some left. She had delegated as much of it as she could to the lower seats, but there was some she had to do herself, things that lower seats wouldn't understand. Where was it?

She was starting to freak out by now, not knowing if the inspectors had been by yet. There wasn't time to be sitting around. She spun towards the open door, determined to find some answers. She was stopped however, as someone in a white coat stepped in the door.

"Ah, there you are Lieutenant Hinamori."

Momo gulped silently as she recognized the woman as someone from the division checks. She tried not so stutter as she answered, knowing it was all over now. She couldn't tell anything from the other woman's voice, but if things were how she thought they were, then she was going to be demoted for sure.

"Nice work this year. I'm impressed. Your division was very neat, and the paperwork was turned in. All I need from you now is your signature that I stopped by."

Momo was in a daze as the woman came over to her desk, not believing what was going on. They did a good job? The paperwork checked out? What?

She gave a thanks and a shaky nod as the inspector left, and she sunk down in her chair, propping her head in her hands. Now she was really confused. Taking a minute to breathe and to think, she looked around her office again, looking for anything out of place. A piece of white caught her eye on the corner of her desk, a paper she had looked over before. Pulling it towards her, she smiled as she read its contents.

_You should go home and rest. -Nanao_

Momo's smile got brighter as she realized what happened. Making up her mind, she got up and pushed her chair in. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. With a livelier mood, she exited her office on her way to the Eighth.

-

-

Momo rounded the corner at the hall junction leading to the Eighth offices. She slowed to a stop and chuckled softly at the sight she found in front of the main office. She backed up a few steps and peered around the edge. She tried to make as little noise as possible, even though they probably couldn't hear her from here anyway.

She didn't want to mess it up. It was better safe then sorry. She didn't like to interrupt, and these two probably needed as much help as they could get. Out of sight, out of mind.

She saw Nanao and Captain Kyouraku exchange some words. That wasn't what had her laughing this time, though she knew the Captain of Division Eight could be very quick witted.

Even from this far away, she could see the tinge of red streaked on Nanao's face. She then watched the annoyed woman retrieve her fan from her inside sleeve and smack the man on the head almost faster then she could follow. It was like lightning, like she had slowed down time to do it. The captain sat stunned for a second before he broke out into a grin, and Momo had to wonder if he said things on purpose just to get her to interact with him.

Momo sighed as they fell back into easy conversation, slightly envious. It made sense though, that they could be that relaxed around each other. Even from over here, despite just being annoyed a second ago, she could tell that Nanao had relaxed her shoulders, and her scowl had disappeared. The fan was nowhere in sight.

They had worked together for more years than Momo had been around, she thought. At least more years than she had been in the Gotei. It was so obvious that they would be a wonderful pair outside of battle as well, and she wondered why the two of them didn't see it yet.

Captain Kyouraku turned to go, waving as he walked down the hall, thankfully the opposite direction she was standing. She watched Nanao shake her head and turn to return to the office. Momo didn't miss the way that Nanao turned her head to watch her retreating captain before heading into the office. It was too bad that she couldn't see the older woman's face. Momo had no way to tell what she was thinking.

Momo came out from behind the wall and thought while she neared the office. Maybe they already knew. Maybe they were just too stubborn to do anything about it. Momo sighed again.

There were many times that she thought Nanao looked lonely. She imagined that that was probably the look on her face as she watched her captain retreat. At times she looked worn, like she was thousands of years older and wiser than she should be, like she carried the weight of several lifetimes on her shoulders.

It was different when Nanao was with her captain though. She could see it, just as she saw it a few moments ago. The weariness melted away and disappeared when she was with him, and Momo wondered if Nanao realized it. When they were together, they seemed to slip into a familiarity, something that no one could disrupt. If she asked and the older woman answered truthfully, Momo bet that she would say those were the times she was truly at peace.

What she wouldn't give to have it as easy as them. True, there were still obstacles in the way for them. She was pretty sure of that. Still, they were leaps and bounds ahead of a lot of people. She could've been too. She has a long time friendship already. Had, at least. She frowned slightly at the thought that maybe she could've had it that easy too, if she hadn't messed everything up. Now, she probably didn't have a chance in the world.

She stopped as she felt the familiar pangs return. She had to stop this. She wasn't going to think about that right now. Those types of thoughts could wait until she got home, until nobody was there to see her. She still had things to do, and she wasn't interested in a repeat of what had happened this morning.

Steeling herself, she built a wall around the thoughts and ignored them as they struggled against it. By the time she made it to the office door, she had almost successfully blocked everything out completely, and as she knocked, she allowed a smile to come to her face. It was easier if she thought about the reason she was here in the first place.

She was getting better, and that thought alone brought her a little happiness.

The office door was left ajar, and Momo realized that Nanao was probably getting ready to leave. She didn't know how long she had been out for exactly, but if Inspections were over, there shouldn't be anything else that needed to be done for the day. She hoped Nanao wasn't going to be annoyed with her. She could make it quick.

She frowned slightly, then shook both the frown and the thought away. This was Nanao. She was never unnecessarily mean or disdainful. She was one of the closest things to friends she had. She wondered where the thought came from, and silently scolded herself. Not everyone was out to scorn her. She shouldn't still be shaken up like that.

Nanao was facing away from the door, looking at her desk. Momo coughed quietly, and tapped on the door frame in order to get her attention. Nanao turned, not looking as surprised as she maybe could have. Then Momo remembered that the woman was brilliant, able to strategize for a thousand, able to run the division practically alone, and still had time to look out for her friends. She probably already knew that she would come.

The bespectacled woman looked at her, standing in the doorway, and Momo found herself forgetting whatever she had come here to say. She suddenly felt moisture gather at her eyes, and she tried to stay as still as possible, as if any movement would release the floodgates. She didn't even know why she felt that way all of a sudden. She was just overwhelmed.

Nanao smiled at her then, and gestured that she should come inside. Momo returned it, and willed the tears away, so grateful that people still cared enough to look out for her. She didn't have to, but she took her paperwork anyway. Momo could keep her job now, thanks to people that cared.

"Everything alright now?" Nanao seemed to understand without words, and Momo was grateful again. She needed a second to compose herself a little better.

Momo nodded. "As well as it can be, yeah. Thank you." She bowed low then, something Lieutenants rarely did to each other when not in others' company, due to similar rank. She hoped it showed her appreciation as well as she felt it.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Now, because of you, I can keep my position and-"

"It wasn't all my doing." Nanao cut her off, and Momo straightened, feeling better. "It was Rangiku's idea really. But you're welcome. I hope you take the next few days easy. You should rest."

Momo smiled and nodded, a look of understanding passing between the two. She didn't know when this newer friendship had started, but she was glad for it. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear from when she stood. Her fingers hit something smooth, and she remembered the origami she had found on her covers. She made to turn and leave, but she stopped, a question on her mind.

"Um, Nanao?" She was slightly quiet, and Nanao paused in turning around.

"Yes?"

"Do…you do origami?"

It didn't hurt to ask. She had been curious since she found the piece of art. She hadn't made one in so many years now. It reminded her of better days, when she used to be a clean slate, just like the pristine paper it was made with. It gave her a few moments of peace, and she felt slightly better when she thought of it. Just because those easier days were gone didn't mean she had to forget them. She was glad to be reminded.

She watched Nanao glance at the object in her hair for a minute, her face giving away nothing that she was thinking. Momo's shoulders sagged a little as Nanao shook her head. She would like to thank whoever made it for letting her remember something important to her. Well, trying not to be too disappointed, she knew she still had one more stop to make before going home.

Maybe Rangiku knew origami?

-To Be Continued

* * *

A bit of a lull in the action, but I had to catch things up to speed a little. I plan these sections out as not being so long, and then I have no idea how they get to be the length they are. I had a few other things planned for this chapter, but as you can see, I didn't get to them.

Let's not talk about my lame updating skills. What we can talk about, however, is the fact that I finally know where I'm going with this. I have this ending planned out, and I think it sounds really fun. I just need to get there. I hope it's not just one of those things thats sounds good in my head. It's good news that I think I can salvage this fic though. I think it's in need of rescuing. What it really needs is just better updating D: I'll work on that. I just started a new quarter, so there's quite a bit of work to do for my classes.

On another note, I have a question. I know I've probably asked this before (but am too lazy to go back and check, go figure) but what kinds of chapter lengths do you guys prefer? That is, if anyone is still reading at this point x.x I fail, I know. I've been trying to keep them in the 5-7 thousand range. Some of them get away from me and are longer. Would you like something shorter than that? Like 3 or 4? Or would you like even longer? I can never judge that well.

And on a last and final note, there is still a poll up on my profile. If anyone feels like putting in some feedback, I appreciate it. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Changing Leaves

_Whistles through the wind  
__Opening a chance for change  
__Color fades to grey_

* * *

Epic Thirteen: Changing Leaves

* * *

Momo's fingers brushed against the crisp edges of the paper as she swept her hair behind her ear. The strands kept falling down, no thanks to the slight breeze that had picked up in the last few minutes she had been out. It carried a slight chill with it, and as the sun started to set, she was reminded that soon the dead of winter would be upon them. With it came a war that nobody wanted to see yet one that nobody could prevent.

She hurried a little more down the wooden pathway, intent on making it to her destination before she got the chills and started to shiver. It was only September, it shouldn't be that cold yet. She hoped it didn't mean an early winter.

She had eventually found out the details of what had happened with the three traitors. Everyone was hesitant to tell her, and it was like pulling teeth trying to get some answers. She had needed to know for herself what everything meant, even if others were wary about it. If her former captain was going to wage a war and try to take over all of the Soul Society, she thought she should know how he was going to do it. A few months to prepare wasn't nearly long enough, however.

She shook the thoughts from her head, instead focusing on the task at hand. Her steps echoed quietly as she traveled towards the Tenth, and she tried to not think about what she was going to do once she got there.

She was going to thank Rangiku. That was for certain. She owed both her and Nanao more than she could probably ever repay, but she was at least going to show her gratitude. If that meant that she had to endure being in the same room with someone that wasn't too fond of her, then so be it. She had been shunned by the majority of soul reapers for a while now. She could handle one more. No matter how much worse it stung.

She rounded the corner and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Maybe luck was shining on her today. It looked like she wouldn't have to go all the way to the Tenth office after all.

She spotted Rangiku on the other end of the hall, leaning against the guardrail and staring out into the courtyard below. With a shout of her name and a wave, she brought a smile to her face and ran over to the older woman.

Rangiku smiled as the younger girl neared and turned to face her. Before she could say anything, Momo launched into a hug, almost knocking the strawberry blonde off her feet. Before she could respond to that, Momo had already released her and took a step back, grinning.

"Thank you so much, Rangiku!" Rangiku just smiled and nodded, already knowing what it was about. It was rare for her to offer helping out with paperwork, and the fact that she did just made Momo all the more grateful to her. "It means so much."

"Everything went okay then?"

Momo nodded, the smile never leaving her face. It was easy to be happy when she had something else to think about. "I was confused until I saw the note Nanao left. The inspector just came in, had me sign something, and then left. Apparently everything was fine." She felt that pressure return to her eyes and forced it down. "Thanks to you guys, I'll get to keep my position."

Her voice was softer, her smile only fading slightly. At this stage in the game, her job was about the only thing she had left besides her friends. She hadn't realized it meant so much to her until she was faced with losing it. She didn't know what she'd do without her friends.

"Don't worry about it. That's what we're here for." Rangiku paused for a minute, and Momo wondered what she was hesitating to say. "Are you feeling okay?"

It was a genuine question, not something that one asked when the answerer was acting strangely. Momo nodded an affirmative, feeling better right now than she had all day. The wall she had built up was still holding, and she was glad that after so many years she finally learned how to set things aside for later.

"What happened earlier? You know…If you don't mind me asking?" It was a serious question, but Momo could tell she debated asking it. She wondered if Captain Unohana had said something.

She was reminded of earlier, but she didn't let it overtake her like she did this morning. She was not going to have a repeat. She thought that maybe if she talked about it, she would feel better about it. Captain Unohana had told her that talking sometimes helped, if it didn't cause too much stress. Momo thought herself over the worst of it for now, so she figured she might as well give it a shot. Rangiku was probably the one person who could understand her situation the best.

"Have you ever felt like everything was falling apart?" As she said it, Momo thought the older woman probably did. Rangiku was woven into the web of betrayal just as tightly as she was. Rangiku knew what it was like.

The older woman nodded, and Momo watched a look pass over her face that signaled she had dipped into her own thoughts. She wondered briefly what it was like to care for a traitor in the way Rangiku did, however that was, but pushed it aside. Her own situation was complicated enough without thinking deeper on it.

"It's was a little like that. It's still like that, really." Her smile had slid from her face as she thought, but she wasn't feeling that tightness in her lungs like she couldn't breathe. Maybe Captain Unohana was right. "At least I have my job. Without it, I don't have much anymore. I have you and Nanao." She followed it up with a smile, though sadness weighed the corners of it down.

"What about Toshiro?"

Momo snapped her head up, a bit surprised that she called him by first name. She could probably count on one hand all the times she had done so, even when not in his presence.

"_Had_ would probably be a better word for that. And if I still do…For how long?"

"Well, how long do you want?" The matter-of-fact way she said it puzzled her. Rangiku made it seem like it was that easy, that by just saying that she wanted him there always was going to fix everything. Momo may have believed that at a different age in a different time, but she knew better by now.

"I don't really think what I want matters at this point."

Her voice had dropped another octave, and Rangiku frowned at her statement before Momo continued. "I don't think that anyone likes to be lied to, and I'm no different. But…." She trailed off, closing her eyes against the things she was remembering. "It's one thing to lie to me then, when everything was such a mess, and it's another to continue to do it now, even if there's a reason."

Rangiku didn't answer her. Momo knew that Toshiro wasn't cruel by nature, but by holding things back and pretending, it was as good as lying. How could she know what she was doing wrong if nobody told her? Not only Toshiro, but a lot of the others too. They pretended that everything was fine, and they excused or brushed aside her actions. Why wouldn't they say anything?

She was beyond the hard part of that now. At least, that was what she liked to think. She was about as over the betrayal as she could get, and by burying herself with work she hoped to continue on until the whole thing passed by. There wasn't any other way she could see herself going by. Nanao and Rangiku helped.

"I'm just so confused." Momo continued on, taking the medic captain's words to heart. She had to get it all out now, no matter if Rangiku understood or not. "What does he want? I don't want to act. I don't like it. Before wasn't any good, when I didn't understand. He didn't want that."

She was appalled to find that her words were starting to wobble. Her eyes were starting to burn again, but she was stubborn. She was not going to cry. "I wasn't acting then, and I'm not acting now, and it's still getting me nowhere. He doesn't want that either. But I refuse to act like nothing's wrong!" She had to close her eyes and turn away slightly in order to get herself a little more under control. She was just so conflicted that she didn't know what to think or how to act. She didn't even know if she was making sense.

"Sometimes I think about it too much. That's what happened today. I thought about it, and I let it suck me in to someplace that I couldn't get away from. Just like the nightmares."

She saw a slightly surprised look come across Rangiku's face. She had never mentioned the dreams before. A part of her bristled at having revealed a weakness, something for others to look down on her for, but the other part remembered that Rangiku was her friend. She wasn't going to use it against her.

"Sometimes I wonder what he wants. Sometimes I think of answers. Sometimes I want to cry. Most of the time though, I ask, does he even want me around at all anymore?"

Momo sighed and stepped up to the rail. She looked down on the yard as Rangiku had been doing and wondered if her life could get more complicated than it was. At least she finally spoke of what she was thinking. She felt drained but better, in a way. It was like half of the weight she had been carried was just gone, and she almost wondered why she didn't listen to that advice earlier.

"I don't know." Rangiku stepped up to the rail next to her, and Momo looked over. "He's not the easiest person to read, and even after being his lieutenant, I still don't know what he's thinking. I don't know why he does the things that he does. I wish I did." She had a faint idea, but it wasn't anything concrete she could go on. If she was right, he was going about it the wrong way.

"It's okay." Momo sighed again. "I don't have to like it, but if things just stay the way they are, I guess I can live with it. I…can't let it stop me from doing the right thing." Momo nodded to herself as she said it, turning towards the other woman. "Do you know why I became a soul reaper?"

The older lieutenant shook her head. "At first, it wasn't because I idolized the illusion Aizen created of himself, though that had some say later. I originally joined the thirteen court guard squads because I wanted to protect the people that were important to me. At that time, it was Grandma and Toshiro. I thought that if I was strong enough to look after myself, I could look out for them too. I haven't really done a good job of it so far, on either one."

Rangiku made to protest, but the smaller girl held up a hand. "I hadn't been. I've been doing better now. At least, that's what I like to tell myself. I think though," she stood up straight, brushing off her uniform as she turned. "I think it's time I stood up on my own. I can still do what I set out to do. Toshiro made that clear to me, at least."

She smiled a little, not something bitter or sad but more determined. Rangiku nodded in agreement, not about to try and change her mind. It took a different type of courage to stand up to yourself than it did a hollow, and Momo had it. She wasn't about to take it away.

Momo said a thank you again and turned to go. She would do a better job from here on out. She could still do some good. So engrossed in her thoughts, she forgot to ask Rangiku about her current hair ornament.

-

-

Rangiku sighed as she watched Momo disappear around the corner she had come from. She was trying so hard, no matter what kind of curveballs life was throwing at her. Sometimes it wasn't fair.

She stepped back from the rail as she felt another presence come around the corner her back was to. She didn't want to say anything, but she had felt him come up long before their conversation was over. He had masked his spiritual pressure as soon as he realized what was going on, and Rangiku didn't think that Momo knew he was there. She was too distracted. That was probably for the best anyway.

She turned to come face to face with her captain. He was looking down the hall, his expression unreadable. She was about to say something when he spoke. It was soft, almost like he was digging into his memories.

"She used to make origami flowers all the time. She would always get so mad when Grandmother or I watched her. She claimed it made her mess up."

He didn't take his eyes off of where Momo disappeared. Rangiku had noticed the flower in the younger girl's hair but did not comment on it. Neither she or Nanao had left it. Then, it dawned on her what her captain was saying. She shook her head and smiled a little. At least he went to see her.

The smile faded though, as she remembered the look in Momo's eyes when she told her story. She could see the distress there, stemming from confusion. She didn't know what to do, and her captain's actions lately were not helping. She was pretty sure he wasn't meaning to, but it didn't change the fact that she was slowly drowning in her own misery from it.

"She's right you know." The white-haired captain turned to look at her, and she saw a flicker of emotion pass over his face before it disappeared. "You haven't exactly helped, even if you meant well."

He looked away from her and approached the ledge. "…I know."

She saw him grip the rail, and she didn't have to see the way his knuckles whitened to know that he was upset. Well, that made just about everyone then. "You should talk to her."

He scoffed, and she wanted to roll her eyes at how stubborn both of them were being.

"I think we saw how well that went."

At least she knew he tried. "She collapsed today thinking about all of this. You heard. You should do something." At times, she felt like a nagging older sister. It wasn't exactly the role she wanted, but she would make do with what was there.

"Momo collapsed _because_ I talked to her. I don't see how doing it again is going to help."

He wasn't looking at her, but he didn't have to be for her to know how upset he really was. She could hear it in his voice, even though it wouldn't seem like anything was very far out of the ordinary to anyone else. She knew that he cared, but she didn't know to what extent. At one time she had thought they were very close, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it isn't about what you think will help, but what you want to do. At least then you're being honest, right?"

Rangiku thought back to Momo's words, hoping that maybe using them again would spark something in him. She was glad that they had an understanding. She didn't know if she would be able to get away with lecturing a different captain like she was.

As she watched these ups and downs of two of the closest people in her life, Rangiku realized that this was something they needed to work out themselves, even if only a few days prior she had been planning to intervene. Things were already complicated enough between them, and she wasn't sure if a third party was going to help any, even if she did want what was best for them.

She sighed and crossed her arms, fingers automatically tracing the cloth on her injured left side. As much as she hated to stand back and do nothing, she knew she might have to sit this one out. She and Momo were fine. Whatever it was that had come between them had been settled when she apologized to her. They had come to an understanding, and she was glad for how things were turning out between them. Momo and her captain, however, weren't having the same luck.

"So what do you want?"

Toshiro finally turned around, and Rangiku saw the haunting guilt in his eyes. There he went again, always blaming himself for some things that he couldn't control. Even if he was partly at fault here, she knew he would mull over everything until he was convinced everything was his fault entirely. She just sighed.

"I don't know."

They would have to work on that.

-

-

It was strange to see her desk void of any paperwork. Nanao couldn't say she didn't like it though. If only her captain helped out more often, then it could be like that all the time. What she wouldn't give to go home every day knowing that there wasn't anything else she needed to worry about until the next time she came in.

Momo was okay, and the inspections went well. They always found some small thing to nitpick about, but that was normal and she wasn't going to worry about it. Everything had turned out, and she had nothing to do for once. That being said, she had practically been ordered not to come into the office tomorrow. She was glad to follow that one.

Thinking of the man that gave such a weighted suggestion made her sigh. He couldn't have just said it. No, he had to go and try to embarrass her at the same time. Sometimes her captain was insufferable.

He had told her that if she showed up anywhere near the office tomorrow that he would, how did he put it, 'capture her and lock her away with him to make sure she didn't do any work.' She could still picture that ridiculous grin and the way he waggled his eyebrows. Of course, his remark earned him a smack with her fan.

She sighed. At least he was being normal, for the most part. The day he stopped flirting would be the day she started worrying.

Deciding to just go home for the night, Nanao began to walk around the room straightening things, out of habit. Everything was more or less in place because of the inspection, but it was something she had done every day since she became Lieutenant. She was dead tired from being up for almost two days, but the organizer in her refused to let it be.

Mechanically, she picked up and straightened a few notes to herself sitting on the corner of her desk. A few minutes later, she didn't notice she had straightened the same pile again. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

That was the bad thing about being a strategist, organized, or whatever people referred to her as these days. She thought entirely too much.

Her mind drifted back to the man that constantly wore that absurd pink garment with his straw hat and his never changing ways. She wondered if he had ever been serious about a woman in his whole life. She scoffed. Probably not.

Did other people feel the same jarring pull as she did whenever they realized he was never serious with them for long? Unlike them, she would not give in. She knew the dangers of doing so, and that fact kept her out of the ring and off the market to him. Maybe others didn't care as much as she did and didn't mind the risk. Maybe they weren't looking for the same thing.

What was she even looking for? She didn't really know. That was probably one of those questions that you couldn't answer until it hit you metaphorically like a fan to the face. Maybe her captain was right when he said nobody really knew. It was either that, or she was unwilling to admit to herself what she wanted.

If she made it official, then she would be open to the disappointments and all the reasons why she couldn't have it. There was always duty, a million other obstacles, and knowing what you wanted didn't want you for real and…

She stopped all motion suddenly, realizing what direction her thoughts were going. Shaking her head forcibly, she got rid of them and scanned the room for anything that could be out of place. The room burned more burnt gold than it should at this time of day, and she looked out the window. The sun was almost set, and she noticed that she had been here a lot longer than she planned.

That was one reason why she didn't like thinking so much. Time seemed to fast forward whenever she did, and before she knew it, the day was gone. She sighed. Seeing nothing out of place (which nothing really was in the first place, but that was besides the point), she deemed herself ready to head home. A cup of tea and a good book sounded just as wonderful as sleep did.

She slid the office door shut, and the resounding click that sounded made her feel better. It was like putting things in storage. You didn't have to think about them until you needed them or they needed you, and the office did not need her for a little while at least. Satisfied, she started the trek home, thinking again, as she was wont to do.

Nanao's steps were slower than usual, and she noted that her limbs felt very heavy. She shouldn't really be surprised by how exhausted she was. With that mentality in mind, she chalked up all her recent thinking to weariness as well. It wasn't her fault that her captain plagued her thoughts nearly constantly.

He confused her. She told herself that she always thought about him because she couldn't figure him out.

Sometimes it really seemed like he was serious. There were quiet moments when neither of them said anything but understood each other all the same. There were times when she was stressed, and she found her tension melted away when he drifted into the room. She already knew she got more work done when he was sleeping in the corner, forming a soothing melody with his soft snores.

During those times, in between the messages they could convey with their eyes and the way that they seemed to understand each other completely, she thought that maybe he was serious about what he was doing. Those were the times she thought she knew him.

Then he would go and do something stupid.

All it would take was the casual remark or glance in someone else's direction and all the hope she had built up would wash away like the moon fixed the low tide. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair of him to build her up and then send her plummeting back to the ground. She was furious that she even allowed herself to hope in the first place. He would just have to say one thing or look one way and he would seem exactly like how all the rumors portrayed him, no matter how much she tried to deny their words.

She slowed for a moment on one of the outer paths, near a place she knew her captain to nap sometimes. The grass was still green, but she wondered how much longer it would last. Snow would soon start to fall, and here she was worrying about personal problems when there was so much more waiting to strike.

She sighed. She supposed that would be dealt with soon enough. She was going to keep these few moments when there was no war, times when she wasn't reminded that people were going to die no matter what she did. She was going to take these moments and hoard them, and when things got rough, she was going to remember them.

She would always remember the sun falling into a lazy office. Her memory would always be cushioned with pink fabric and lightened by sunny smiles and straw hats. Even if none of it was real, in her mind, it could be. When things got hard, she could pretend for a little while, and nobody would be any wiser. At least she had that.

She took a seat on the bench under a tree she knew would be a major source of shade in the spring. If time was growing short, she might as well make the most of these moments. Someone she cared about could end up dying, or even herself, and she wanted as many good memories as she could fill her mind with.

It was strange how her thoughts went everywhere and nowhere all at once. One moment she was fixed on one thing, and the next she was flying off onto a different tangent. There wasn't any logical thought pattern she followed, and she wondered if a normal person thought this much or about these odd types of things. It was almost like she had multiple lives going at once and each one was mainly concerned with one thing, only she was feeling all of them at once. Maybe she was slowly being overwhelmed. She frowned at the thought. She couldn't afford to be stressed out in the next coming months. Maybe she should listen to her captain more about taking breaks.

She almost rolled her eyes on how easily the topic got back to him. It never seemed to fail.

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the crisper air, different than it had been a few days ago. The breeze kicked up a slight cold draft, and she knew the season wouldn't last long. The leaves were almost gone, and what few were left had turned brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows. She had always liked admiring the changing seasons. When she was in the Rukongai, as dismal as some places were, she had always made a point to see the transforming trees at least once per season. It reminded her that things didn't always stay how they were, and at that time, it had been a symbol that she wouldn't be struggling with life in the slums of the Soul Society forever.

Looking at them now, she was reminded of similar things. The leaves signified change. She marveled at how much she had changed in a short time. Things she wouldn't even think about considering now played at the edge of her mind. She couldn't say it bothered her much, and she attributed that to her personality changing as well, if only slightly.

She liked to think that others could change too. A gust of wind rattled the branch above her, and she reached up to catch a few of the leaves that had come loose. The faded red reminded her again of the man she always seemed to come back to, and she thought that maybe things weren't so bad.

After all, he was human too, and he could be changing as much as she was. With that thought, she stood and held out her hand, letting the wind carry the leaves off. She watched them drift away, and noticed how two of them stuck together as they gained distance. She wondered how tired she was to be using leaves as metaphorical symbols for people.

She returned to the path, craving that cup of black tea. Her body automatically moved towards her destination without thinking about it, and Nanao dived back into her thoughts once again.

Now that she thought about it, when was the last time her captain had gone on a date or something similar? She couldn't remember. She noticed he hadn't been flirting with others as much either, besides her. She didn't know what that meant, but she couldn't deny that she felt a small twinge of _something_. It wasn't good or bad.

Had he finally noticed how it bothered her then? When he flirted with others? She didn't know, but she could maybe hope if she let herself. Did that mean he was somewhat serious then? It could either be that, or he was very dedicated to this chase they had. Still, it was minutely reassuring.

Not that she was entertaining the idea at all.

There had to be some way she could find out. That was one thing she was good at after all; information gathering. Perhaps she could see how much of an effort he was willing to put into it. It wouldn't give her the concrete answers she was looking for, but it would give her a better idea. She could test to see how much he really wanted to capture her attention.

How far was he willing to go? Would he follow her like she would follow him? For how long would he give that effort? Those were things she was hoping to finally find out.

She allowed herself a small smile at the thought. If she could settle everything that had been bothering her before the war started she would be a lot better off. She had an ever-growing to-do list, but she was satisfied with crossing one thing off at a time. Maybe she would even get something out of it.

She reached her home in what seemed no time at all while engrossed in her thoughts. She looked around carefully, sending out reiatsu to double check before dropping the barrier she kept around her dwelling. She still didn't have an answer for the lavenders left for her, but as it had been a few days, she didn't think it was going to amount to anything. Still, she would rather err on the side of caution.

Finding nothing, she entered and went about putting water on for tea. After, she curled up with a book in bed, put her tea next to her, and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

-

-

The sun was shining and the warm breeze smelled of honeysuckle. When Nanao opened her eyes, she had to squint and cover her face with a hand to stave off the light bouncing off her glasses. Looking around, she recognized the field of flowers next to the large leafy oak where she used to play as a child.

Hearing laughter, she turned to see a familiar amber shade of hair matching the blue eyes of a close friend. Upon seeing Rosemay, Nanao knew she was in a dream, or more specifically, a dream about a memory.

"Did you know that flowers have meanings of their own? Someone could have an entire conversation just using them!"

The other child's enthusiasm added to the moment, and Nanao remembered how they used to convince Miyabi to let them play in the field, so long as they were careful. It had been a favorite spot, and she remembered spending many days laying underneath the shade of the oak and falling asleep to the aroma of the flowers.

She looked around more and found that this time there were patches of Lily of the Valley. Those were Rosemay's favorite, though she loved all of them. She couldn't remember if these had been in this field or not. She supposed it didn't matter though, as this was just a dream.

"I just love being here. I wish I could just stop everything just like this and stay here forever." Nanao looked over to the other girl as she spoke. Blue eyes turned to her as she asked a question. "Don't you think that would be nice?"

Nanao thought a minute before shaking her head, internally laughing at the face her companion made. "What do you mean? Isn't there anything you'd like to freeze time to do? You like reading right? What about that?"

It was strange, being aware of the dream and a memory at the same time. Usually, she wasn't aware she was dreaming until she was waking, but this was different. Nanao looked down at her old grey yukata, only to find her uniform in its place. She noticed now, that it wasn't her child form sitting here with Rose. She appeared as she really was.

She looked over to the other girl, only to find her gone. Things had changed in an instant. She had to remind herself again that this was a dream, and that they were supposed to do this. It still didn't quell that initial feeling of worrying were Rose had disappeared to. It was habit when they were younger.

She looked at the oak she was sitting under, only to find it devoid of leaves. It looked barren, and the warm breeze turned cold. Nanao moved her hands to the grass, intending to push herself to her feet. She gasped as her hands came into a grainy material, and she looked down to find golden sands in the place where the field had been moments before.

It was strange. It wasn't like beach sand. It wasn't damp or clammy, like it had been washed over by the shore, nor was it warmed from the sun. It was colder, and the texture was smooth. Nanao found that odd, being a grainy substance. It was almost like the type of sand you would find in an hourglass.

She stood, and the flowers morphed into another type she recognized. It was forget-me-nots this time. The blue and white five petal flowers littered the ground in a circle around her. The oak was still beside her, still bare, and Nanao looked to the sky to see blue. There were dark clouds on all horizons, encircling the area much like the flowers were. The sand stretched endlessly, and though she wasn't getting any negative feeling from it, she was wary.

Lightning flashed in the distance, and she could barely make out the sound of rolling thunder behind it. She wondered what it all meant. She hoped it didn't mean trouble coming, though at the moment, that was the only explanation she could give.

She looked again at the ring of flowers and the sand and the encircled sky. She couldn't help a small streak of nostalgia come over her, but she couldn't remember exactly what for. A sense of peace went through her after that, and she no longer felt wary. Sinking back onto her knees, she smoothed her hands over the sand within the ring of forget-me-nots and just watched.

Nanao still held that feeling of peace when she woke.

-To Be Continued

* * *

So, NaNoWriMo coming up. I was thinking of doing it for fanfiction, since I'm so behind it's not even funny. It's a lot of work, but I think I can do it. I've even got a chart up so I can write in how many words per day I do. It's roughly 1,666 words a day. I'm going to try. I should really be using it for that other story sitting in the back of my mind (one that you know, I can actually publish), but I've prolonged this for too long already. I don't think I could handle doing two of them. That's like 3,300 words a day. Plus all my school stuff and going to work. D:

Not sure what I think of this chapter. It's amazing how much of this wasn't originally planned to be in this chapter. It's no wonder that I never get to what I actually want to put in there. Everything gets moved back. I'm a horrible judge of length.

So, if you liked it, don't be shy to tell me. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. One of these days I'm going to get ahead.


	14. A Break In The Schedule

_Go about your way  
__To where, one never can know  
__

* * *

Echoes down the path

* * *

_

Epic Fourteen: A Break In The Schedule

* * *

Nanao stretched as she woke, enjoying the pops and cracks as she reached upwards. Smothering a yawn with her hand, she rose from her bed and started water for tea. She hadn't felt as well rested as this in many years.

While the water was boiling, she took those few minutes to straighten up her sleeping place. She was about to pull out a fresh uniform and start getting read to go into the office when she realized she didn't have to. Sharing a smile with herself, she grabbed a book of her shelf and went to go enjoy her peace and quiet while she could, letting the morning tick away at leisure.

A little over an hour had passed before she stopped reading. She had refilled her tea twice and gotten through a good quarter of her book before she decided to stop. It was a nice feeling to have an entire day to herself with no prior plan. She felt unrestricted, like just for today she didn't have to be bound by duty and rules. The only one she had to follow was herself. She found she liked it.

As she went to get ready for the day, she decided that today she was going to go wherever life wanted to lead her.

Nanao was debating whether or not to bring a book with her on her way out when a solid knock sounded against the frame of her door. With a quick reach of her senses, she discovered who decided to visit. There was no mistaking the warm hum or her captain's reiatsu.

She worried for a moment as she stood still in the middle of her living room. She had come to pay attention to different shifts and twitches in their energy when able, and from what she had to compare, he didn't seem uneasy or agitated in any way. In fact, he seemed almost pleased. Still, she hoped there wasn't any bad news waiting for her. She had enough of that to take care of this week.

Her worries abated after that second though, when her captain called out in a musical voice.

"Sweet Nanao-chan! Lovely Nanao-chan!"

She rolled her eyes at his ballad tone and shook her head as she neared her door, trying to wipe the small smile that appeared on her face. She wondered why she ever thought he would be here for a serious reason. Still, it wouldn't do her good to let him know she was amused by his antics.

The fact that he was here at all intrigued her slightly. It was not normal of him to come here in order to see her. She supposed that could be because she rarely had time off. When she did, she wasn't usually here anyway. She wondered what his reason could be. Surely they didn't need her at the office? She doubted he had even been there today.

She opened the door to a large grin, his straw hat and pink haori in their usual place. The sun was shining and it wasn't that cold, and even Nanao had to admit that he was quite a sight when he glowed. Of course, the negative part of her mind told her that this just put him that much farther out of reach.

He didn't notice her dreary internal thoughts thankfully, because the first thing he did when he caught sight of her was lean in with arms wide.

Nanao didn't hesitate to bring the book she was holding into contact with his face, stopping him in his tracks. He flailed for a minute and paused, achieving her goal, but the grin on his face never faded even as he lowered his arms. She sent a half-hearted glare his way as she set the book down on a stand near the door.

"Ah-ah, Nanao-chan. Don't you remember what I said about glaring?"

She clearly heard the amusement in his voice, and she discreetly rolled her eyes again as she remembered his undressing jab. She fiercely willed the red to stay off of her face as she swatted him lightly on the arm with her fan before tucking it into her sleeve again, causing him to take a step back. She swept by him as she shut the door behind her, and she was a few feet away before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. He was looking at her from her doorway.

It looked like she wasn't taking a book with her today after all.

"I remember very clearly, _sir_."

She added a little lightness to the command of her voice, letting him know that she wasn't as agitated as she seemed. Then again, that had never bothered him before. She didn't say any more than that, and she figured she would let him make what he would of it. She was feeling good today, and the momentary look of surprise on his face as she said it was worth the consequence of what he could assume she meant.

She smiled slightly as she turned so he wouldn't see it, and she walked a few more steps. She heard nothing behind her, and when she glanced over her shoulder again to find him standing in the same spot.

"Surely you didn't come all this way to stand on my doorstep." She paused for a minute before continuing, deciding that life really was taking her somewhere bizarre today. "Are you coming?"

She motioned her head down the path, and the smile returned to his face and shone in his eyes as she waited for him to reach her. It was strange, she thought. She was feeling so different today, and it was showing. Still, she didn't want to always be about rules and guidelines and who was superior in rank, even if that was how she normally operated.

She had spent many years with this man, and even if it was duty-bound and professional, she wanted to be able to be relaxed with him too. There was a place for both. She wanted it to be easy sometimes. As straight-laced as she was, she wanted to be able to loosen the strings a little. At least long enough for her to breathe. In a way she was tired, but it had nothing to do with how much she slept at night. He had wore on her for too many years to count, and she was tired of being too sharp and bristly.

She knew he meant well, and that was why she decided that today would be different. He didn't have a malicious bone in his body, and she had to believe that he did things like this for as much of her benefit as his own. As long as they stayed as simple gestures, she could deal with that. Briefly, she wondered if he could handle the change in her.

He caught up with her, and when he lifted her arm to rest on his as they walked, she didn't stop him. Instead, she enjoyed the sun on her face and the breeze in the air and the rhythmic pats of their feet against the path. There wasn't going to be many more opportunities for relaxing, and she knew she should soak up all the memories she could.

She would need them in the times to come. She knew that this upcoming war could take one or both of them, and the thought of it scared her. She was so used to the way things were that she didn't know if she would be able to handle herself if something happened to him. At least not for a long while. It was sobering thoughts like that that made her sometimes regret always being so distant.

She supposed she could try to make up for that now.

He seemed genuinely pleased at her actions now. Whether or not he was suspicious of the reason why, she couldn't tell, and she doubted she would ever know unless he told her. Even for her, he was still hard to read.

Her captain began to recite poetry comparing her to the various nature icons they came across, and she couldn't even bring herself to be irritated with him. Some of them were quite ridiculous, and she found herself laughing a little, allowing a small smile to show. It was obvious that he was doing it on purpose, perhaps in a way to get her to relax.

He didn't know that she was already relaxed just being out here with him. Nanao preferred that it stayed that way.

She was aware of a few stares on them, but she ignored them. If they wanted to look, let them. Time was running out to make memories, and if they didn't take the time to make their own then that was their loss. She wasn't going to let them interrupt hers. Not today.

.-.-.-.

Momo sighed to herself as she stared at her pale ceiling, imagining figures flying across the surface out of boredom. She had laid in bed for over an hour, and even though it was still partially dark outside, she couldn't fall back asleep or find the will to fully get up.

The office didn't need her today. Thanks to her wonderful friends, the inspections went fine. Now they wouldn't have an obvious reason to demote her without raising a question. Things were still tense in her situation, but at least her job was safe for now. All she could do was continue working hard and maybe they would leave her alone. As it was, she still had a day off today.

While others may enjoy the time off, she worried when she didn't have something to do. Work took her mind off of everything, and it's not like there wasn't plenty of it to do. The division had been a mess when she was finally stable enough to return to her duties, and she was glad for the distraction.

When she was unoccupied, she thought too much. She didn't want to think. Every thought added a weight to her shoulders. Sometimes she couldn't hold them all up, and their collective burden sent her to the floor. There had been too much of that already.

At times she didn't really know what was worse: sleeping or waking. Nightmares plagued her dreams and pointed out her flaws whenever she closed her eyes, but she picked herself apart and weighed herself down when they were open. Even now, her mind was drifting from the peaceful void of nothing into darker waters. The thought made her pause.

This wasn't helping her at all. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, wiping the sleep away.

If she ever wanted to get out from under the storm cloud that followed her, she couldn't keep holding herself back. Hadn't she just mentioned something like that?

Her eyes opened and drifted toward the origami flower sitting across the room. She may have friends that would support her, but ultimately it was she that had to get herself out of the hold she was in. Even if nobody else tried to hold her back, she would never get out if she didn't let herself.

Making up her mind, she threw back her covers and got dressed. She may not be proud of the person she had been, but she could still work to make a new self to be proud of.

It was still early, but she could faintly see the glow where the sun would eventually touch the horizon. Others might not be up and about yet, but that had never deterred her before. In fact, that was probably for the best. She was uneasy and had too many things pent up right now, so she would do what she had spent a lot of her time doing since she was functional. She would train.

She straightened her clothes and walked towards the exit before her eyes rested on the flower once again. After a second of deliberation she scooped it up and put it in her pocket, thinking that maybe it could be her good luck charm. Sometimes she needed one.

She grabbed Tobiume by her spot near the door on her way out, looking forward to making up more lost time with her zanpakuto. It was a connection she couldn't afford to lose.

As she headed toward one of the farther practice areas, she fetl her mind switch over to a more practical state. Her personal issues faded away as she started to think about what she needed to improve and what she could work on today.

Honestly, she thought today would be a good day to curl up in the sun with a book, but she didn't think she would be able to focus on one long enough to relax her. She recalled days spent in the Fourth before she was better when Nanao had brought books to her. Momo still thought that gestures like that are what saved her from the crushing darkness. It reminded her that she wasn't alone no matter what, and she wasn't likely to forget it any time soon.

The time she was taking now was important to her. It was hers, and she didn't have to raise any veils for any image people expected of her. She could bare her faults and face them like a warrior, like something to be conquered. When she could face herself and not be ashamed of what she saw would be when she was truly strong. If she made herself strong enough, she believed she could get through this war and be alright.

She reached the grounds and entered a world of stillness. She breathed a small sigh of relief that the area was empty. Her breath appeared as a tiny cloud of moisture floating in the air, and she shivered slightly as a gust flared up. Without the sun, the early morning was chilly.

Momo ignored it. This was exactly what she needed. She could already feel her mind clearing up.

She liked these grounds the best. They were far enough away to give her enough privacy and allow her to go all out with her kido without worrying about property damage or anyone else getting caught up in it. She didn't want others to get hurt if something went wrong. Even if she was proficient in the demon arts, there were still times when she didn't get it quite right or when Tobiume amplified her power more than she thought. Sometimes she struggled against herself.

One could only do so much alone verses testing her might against another, but she wanted to reach her own expectations before she asked anyone to train with her. She wasn't even sure if anyone outside of Nanao or Rangiku would anyway.

A lone birdcall was the only other sound as she drew her sword, the animal being one of the few flying creatures left to depart for the cold months. The ringing made a lone call of its own as she focused on her zanpakuto. The bird may be a little late in leaving, as it was getting so cold, but Momo knew it would be alright. It wasn't too late for it to pick back up on it's journey. She believed it.

Momo drew in her energy has she concentrated on her blade, feeling the familiar power begin to stir. One of the first things she recognized when she came to a functional state was that she needed to reconnect with Tobiume. As they were a part of each other, she knew their bond was important, but with the war looming on the horizon, it was even more so.

She had also felt the need to apologize to the other entity before trusting herself to wield her again. When the wounds had closed, she realized that the last time she had called the sword spirit out had been wrong, attacking her childhood friend while broiling in a storm of hurt and confusion. Sometimes she wondered what that said about her soul. One was just an extension of the other after all. She tried not to dwell on it too much, so she sought to fix the mistake with her sword. She had spent a lot of time catching up, but she thought that now things were better.

Her blade hummed as she held it, and she looked up to meet the soft gaze of her other. Tobiume remained unchanged from the last time Momo saw her, from the clips in her hair to the pink ribbon around her and the bells resting at her feet. The image smiled at her, and Momo felt an unexplainable joy as she returned it. If nothing else was right, at least this could be, this connection they had.

Tobiume faded from sight, and then there was a reassuring weight along her sword, like someone had placed their hands over her own. It brought with it a sense of peace. It wasn't quite like fighting back to back with someone you trusted, but if this is what she could get, she would gladly take it.

Momo nodded to herself and let her reiatsu rise. Her nerves tingled with energy as she stopped holding her presence in check. It flowed around her for an instant before igniting something in her soul. Her grip tightened on her blade, and her palm began that familiar itch when she gathered her power to it. Her senses sharpened as the earth became alive with the reishi around her, and next she knew she was whirling and dancing across the field with slashes and sparks.

.-.-.-.

There were times when Rangiku really hated going out. Granted she didn't like staying inside all the time, something she thought may have been influenced by the wandering cat traits of her zanpakuto, but at least staying in meant she didn't have to see some of the looks people gave her.

If they weren't ones of pity, they seemed to be composed of confusion or disgust. She didn't know which of the three bothered her more, but she was sure she didn't like any of them.

By now the rumors had circulated the entire Gotei, and those that hadn't known about her and Gin before his departure knew now. Part of her didn't really care. They had had somewhat of a relationship. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but there had been something there. He had always acted distant to a degree, and it was always hard to peg anything with the man if he didn't tell you outright.

Still, she wasn't going to regret it, nor was she going to bother defending herself. Frankly, it was none of their business what happened between them anyway, even if she could define it. Still, it didn't make dealing with people any easier.

Today was one of those days that she couldn't stand to be indoors. She took in her fill of the sun, and she was just content to wander around without any destination in mind. During times like these she was allowed to think. Usually it was a blessing. Today her thoughts were stuck on the past.

A part of her knew that she shouldn't dwell on what might have been. There was nothing she could do to change that now. He was gone, and she doubted he was coming back this time. Even if he did, she was sure that he would be executed on sight, or at least after a very brief trial.

Still, she missed him, and that also wasn't going to change. She could keep up a mask for a while, but eventually it had to come down, and she didn't like herself much when it did. Even if things had been hard before, at least he was there. She would almost give anything to be back in the Rukongai again. Things were hard but simple, and there was a comforting feeling with it. Surviving may have been their biggest challenge, but the memories she had with him were some of the best she ever had.

Without her knowing, her feet had taken her to the edge of the Seireitei, and the massive gates loomed before her. On a whim, she decided to continue out into the very place that she had once fled from. If she was taking a trip down memory lane, she might as well make the most of it.

Rangiku noted that nothing much had changed since she left, and that was a little sad. There were still houses in shambles and souls searching for food on the streets. Most of them paid her no mind, and others send reproachful glares her way. She didn't blame them. She had once looked on in envy too.

Soon the streets faded away, and she came to an open area. The trees were starting to thin, and she could feel the cool draft in the breeze. Still, the sun was shining and the grass was green and she took a moment to tilt her head up to the sky. Her face was warmed and the air was refreshing, and she made sure to take a deep breath. It reminded her of better days.

Smiling to herself, she decided to take a seat in the grass off the side of the road, laying back to watch the clouds. There may not be too many more nice days ahead. She thought she would enjoy it while she could.

The silver wisps made a path across her vision, and automatically her mind crafted a smile to go with them as they floated by. If she could pretend that he was still leaning over her holding out that persimmon for just a moment, then she would. Memories were all she had now, and she was keeping them.

Her hands found the grass beneath her, and it was cool to the touch. She could imagine that it was his fingers laced between hers instead of the blades, and if she closed her eyes she could hear his voice in the breeze.

She almost physically ached. She still had her friends and her duties and her hobbies, but Gin had filled a space within her that was now empty, and sometimes she didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted to cry, but she had run out of tears. Tears weren't going to help her anyway.

Instead, she laughed. She couldn't do anything else, and if anyone came along to hear the crazed sounds, she didn't really care.

.-.-.-.

Momo was breathing hard and alive with the energy flowing through her when she paused for a moment, feeling a tugging sensation from her other. A voice floated across her mind, and she realized that Tobiume was trying to tell her something.

"_He comes."_

She stopped fully then at the whisper, looking around for who Tobiume was referring to. Her vision trailed to the tree line surrounding the field, and she spotted a shock of white. He didn't need to get close for her to know whose hair it was, but once he saw that she noticed him, he approached. Now that she paid attention, it was impossible to mistake the crisp reiatsu that he carried.

When Toshiro stopped in front of her, she was still trying to clear her head from the haze she was in. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice when he came to the field. She wondered how long he had been watching.

He didn't say anything as he waited for her. It took her a moment of blinking and refocusing for things to return to normal. She usually got that whenever she was really engaged in what she was doing. When she finally touched the ground again, he still said nothing, and Momo felt the air thicken with an invisible tense sprouting from the silence. She still remembered the conversation they had, as well as what resulted when she thought too long on it. She also remembered her conversation with Rangiku and what she told herself.

She noticed that he was dressed like one of them today, his captain's cloak missing, though Hyourinmaru was slung across his back in its usual place. She rarely saw him without either, so she really took the time to look. It reminded her that even captains needed time just like they did.

He wasn't frowning, which she took as a good thing, but he wasn't smiling either. If anything, he looked to be hesitating. For a moment, she saw the young boy she knew in the Rukongai searching for words. She realized then how much she had missed him. He didn't even have to do anything at all other than just be there. It was almost enough to bring her to tears without really understanding why.

Before she could completely make a fool of herself, she turned away, pretending that she was still getting out of her training mode by rubbing at her eyes. She hoped he didn't notice. She didn't really want to explain herself. She didn't know if she could in terms that he would understand. She didn't understand it all too well herself.

She may not need his approval for her to carry on with her life, but she wanted it. She recognized that she wanted it more than she wanted anything, as unpractical as that was. She could mess up everything else so long as he was behind her, and she thought that she would be okay. It was stupid after all the effort she had put into securing her position and becoming a reliable soul reaper again, but she couldn't help it.

She knew all the words Rangiku said were true. He mattered more to her than anyone else. She really did love him.

It amazed her that Rangiku knew so many things, but then it occurred to her why that was. If Rangiku had ever felt similar for Gin Ichimaru, Momo didn't know how the woman could handle it. Rangiku didn't even know where he was or what he was doing. It already hurt so much for Momo, when he was standing right in front of her.

Momo was brought back to the present as he shifted slightly, the fabric of his robes making a whisper of sound. She bit her lip. She was hesitant to speak. She didn't want to say something that further damaged what little of a friendship they had, and she wasn't going to talk about something like the weather. Thankfully, he beat her to saying something.

"Your kido is much stronger now. Your sword work too."

It was quiet, like he wasn't sure what to say. Momo breathed a mental sigh of relief. This was a safe topic. Even if it seemed like he was struggling to find words, she was still glad he was trying. She could try too.

She knew that all it would take was him asking to excuse his earlier behavior and she would. It had still hurt, even if it had been deserved, but she could forgive and forget. If only she could ask for forgiveness and receive the same result. It was just so hard. She didn't know if she could, even as much as she wanted to. She couldn't form the words.

"Thank you." She didn't know exactly what she meant by it, whether it was for showing up or not digging into their problem. She spoke just as softly as he had, like they were walking on eggshells when it came to talking to each other. "It took a lot longer than I fight thought it would because I stopped-"

She cut herself off before going into an uncomfortable topic. Luckily, he seemed to know what she meant and just nodded.

"Sometimes it's hard to figure out what I should work on next when nobody tells you. It's definitely different than in the academy. I'm hoping I can face her soon, but I can't actually go all out. They haven't sent me out on hollow duty for a long time."

She knew she was babbling, as she was wont to do when she was nervous or tense. She wanted to stop, but she was afraid they would lapse into a silence that would never be broken. Her hands started to clench around her sword in a nervous gesture.

"Would you like a partner?"

Her mind was still a little distracted, so it took her a few extra seconds to realize what he was asking. As soon as he started reaching for his sword, it dawned on her.

"Oh, you don't have to!" She was quick to respond once she understood what he was saying, thinking that what she said had sounded like whining. She didn't want him to go out of his way for her just because he thought he should. "Really, I'll-"

"I want to."

With those simple words she stopped. She looked at him, but he just shrugged and undid the clasp around his shoulder, letting his sheath and sword fall free. He placed the sword holder and ribbon on the ground with care a few feet away before returning to her.

"I'm not offering because I think I have to. Do you want my help or not?"

He looked a little agitated, like in the past when he thought she was being foolish. The thought made her smile, and she didn't fail to notice how his eyes were drawn to it. She hadn't smiled for real in a long time, and it was probably painfully obvious how different the two were.

She knew that he meant what he said. The way he shifted from one foot to the other while he waited for her response told her that he was a little uncomfortable saying it, but the words were genuine. That was all she wanted from him. She wanted him to do things because he wanted to. It caused her smile to brighten further.

"Okay."

He nodded again and took a stance in a place a little farther than he was. He lowered Hyourinmaru into a ready position as she did the same. She could feel his reiatsu prickle as he readied for release. She did the same in response, and it didn't take much effort to draw from her blade again. Really focusing, she attempted something she had been working on. She tried to call out her sword without using her name.

She knew it took a lot of willpower to do it, but she thought that if her bond with her sword was strong enough, she should be able to pull it off. She had only seen it done a handful of times. Most often, it was just easier to call out their name to receive their strength. This was just something she wanted to try. Now that she had the chance, a part of her wanted to prove to him how strong she had gotten.

For a moment she blocked out everything but her sword, feeling the strings of energy flowing through it. She felt them flex and tighten, and her reiatsu increased in a sharp spike as she tried to release without words. Her zanpakuto hummed and she could feel that she was so close. Her grip tightened as she pushed the rest of her will into it.

Nothing happened.

Tobiume still remained unreleased, though she could still feel all the energy flowing through her. She let out a heavy sigh, slightly disappointed. She didn't really expect it to work, especially because she had an audience, but nobody ever likes fail. Still, she would just have to keep working at it. Today was just not the day.

She took her eyes off her zanpakuto to look over at Toshiro. There was no reaction from him other than the curious look she got. An unasked question was in his eyes, but she just shook her head and got ready again. She supposed it was best to take it easy anyway, as she hadn't trained with anyone else in a very long time.

A thought struck her then, and she played around with the idea. Maybe it was a mental thing. She had reflected after the fact that it had seemed so wrong when she had drawn her weapon against him when nobody knew what was going on. She had told herself that she never wanted to do it again. Maybe she had subconsciously taken that to heart completely, and that was why she was struggling now.

It was something to think about, for now, she was just going to enjoy this time while she had it. It seemed like a step in the right direction, and she would treasure it just in case something else went wrong. She nodded, and Toshiro returned it, and they spoke at the same time, illuminating the field in a swash of light for just an instant. Then they were dancing around the field together, sparks and clashes and flashes of light between them.

Momo noticed how that sense of peace she had before returned to her. Though her sword spirit was absent in the way they had fought before, she still felt that reassurance. She didn't have to ask herself why.

.-.-.-.

Toshiro had to drastically change the path of his zanpakuto as Momo came to an abrupt stop so he didn't run her through. He wasn't expecting it, and he was about to berate her for being careless when what they were doing was dangerous, but she wasn't looking at him. She was focused on a point in the distance, towards the Rukongai.

"Momo-"

He was about to question her when he felt the sudden pressure. There was no mistaking the presence of a hollow, even if they shouldn't be in the Rukon. He went still, and with a quick look and a nod, they both took off towards the source. It seemed somewhat strange that one appeared at this time of the day, when the sun was shining and everyone was out and about. They tended to have a track record of showing up at night when there were less threats. Toshiro didn't worry about it though. There had been more and more hollows showing up in the districts lately, and nobody had been able to figure out why.

He wasn't that surprised that Momo had picked up on the signal before he did. He just wished she would've given him some sort of warning before she stopped. Still, it could've been worse.

She was a slightly different person when training, he found. It seemed like she was in sort of a trance. She was very in-tune with her blade, and he knew she was more sensitive to other spiritual pressures when she was focused on the battle. The amplification ability of her zanpakuto made it easier for her to detect things. She was different now than when she trained by herself though.

The gate into Rukongai flashed by them as they passed, and they headed deeper into the area where they had both come from. He hoped that the hollow hadn't had much of a chance to do any damage. He didn't know who else was out on duty today, if anyone. Those at the gate were normally chained to it, in a sense, and he wasn't sure if help had been requested from the Seireitei immediately.

They flashed to a stop in district thirty six in time to see a hollow fling it's slithering tail into a building it, reducing it to a pile of rubble. People ran about yelling, trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Without hesitating he joined the fray, feeling Momo following behind him. One hollow would be nothing for the two of them, even if they had exhausted some of their energy in a spar.

Toshiro had almost reached the hollow with the long tail when he felt two more spring up somewhere behind him. He felt, rather than saw, Momo shift her energy and direction to their backs. He tried to turn and look, but he only caught the flash of her palm lighting up before the first hollow's tail flicked towards him. He was forced to block it, and then the hollow had reached him, leaving no time to worry about what Momo was doing.

He told himself that he shouldn't underestimate her. She was a lieutenant in her own right, after all. Still, it was hard to quell the protective instinct that flared up on him whenever she was in trouble. He hated to feel like he couldn't help her, but he knew that he had to trust her to take care of herself. He knew she could.

He wasn't lying when he told her she had improved. From the few minutes he spent watching her to fighting with her himself, he could feel the difference. Part of it might be due to an awakened confidence in herself, but it was effective. Even now he could feel one of the hollows behind him fading away.

He saw what she was trying to do when they started their spar. The concentration and effort painted across her face had told him she was trying to draw out her zanpakuto without words. He was a little impressed that she was attempting, even if she wasn't successful this time. He had a feeling that she would get it soon. The ease at which she fought with him hinted that she practiced often. Two hollows would be nothing for her, even at the same time.

He dealt with his charge and turned around in time to see another two hollows on the other edge of the people's makeshift city. Just then, Rangiku appeared beside him, and they watched for a second as a flash of lightning rained down on the two newcomers. Two blurs darted toward them, and Toshiro caught a flash of pink. It seemed the Eighth was here as well.

A second later he turned to see Momo finishing the second of her hollows off. They shared a look, and without words the three of them headed towards the opposite edge of the town.

The hollows were vanquished in the few seconds it took them to get to their destination, and the two leads of the Eighth looked no worse for the wear. They exchanged greetings and speculated on the appearance of this group of hollows.

"Well, I don't think that group stood a chance against the five of us. I didn't even get to help. My lovely Nanao-chan is too skilled." Captain Kyouraku accented his statements with a familiar smile.

He noticed that the lieutenant just rolled her eyes at her captain's comment, but she didn't retaliate by hitting him like she normally did. She straightened her glasses and spoke.

"Why do you suppose they were here?" She directed the question more to him, so he thought for a moment before answering. He didn't miss the way her eyes flicked between him and Momo, who was at his side.

"They may have been attracted to our spiritual pressure, though I don't know why they would be all the way out here in the Rukongai."

"Actually," Rangiku spoke, and they turned towards her. "I was here in the Rukongai for the last couple of hours."

"We were too." Nanao spoke next and then looked at he and Momo in question.

She shook her head. "We weren't."

"So we can assume they appeared because of us." Rangiku gestured to her and the Eighth pair.

He nodded at his lieutenant. "Unless its complicated." None of them wanted to think of the implications of that statement.

They were all quiet after that, and Toshiro was a little amazed that out of everyone that could have responded, it was the highest ranking soul reapers from their divisions that got here. Nobody else had shown up so far, and now that the threat was gone, he wasn't sure if they would. Surely the Second would be out to investigate sometime soon, but he was slightly concerned with the lack of response. Just because these poor people had no abilities of their own didn't mean that they should be ignored.

"Well," Rangiku spoke again, a slight cheer to her voice. He watched as she looked between them, to he and Momo then Captain Kyouraku and his lieutenant as she took a couple of backward steps. "I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing while I go make that report." With a smile and a wave she was gone before any of them could protest.

Momo looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't get the chance. He noted that she was awfully quick to leave. He wondered why, and thought to question her later. She had been a little suspicious a few other times as well.

He just hoped she didn't feel left out. Sometimes he could see the sadness on her face, and he knew in those times she was thinking of the past.

The two Eighth officers departed next. He gave them a nod which they returned, but Momo smiled and waved as they went. He saw Nanao smile too, and he took a second to look between the two. He didn't know they had gotten as close as it seemed. He supposed there were a lot of things about her that he didn't know anymore.

"What?"

He shook himself as her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He must have had a certain look on his face as he watched her. He just shook his head.

Neither of them spoke after that, and instead of the oppressive silence they had this morning, this one wasn't so bad. She was still smiling slightly, and he relaxed a little. He hoped that whatever had happened was bringing them one step closer to what they had.

He had missed her, and he had missed not having to be careful around her. According to everything that had been said so far, she didn't want him to be careful or act like nothing was wrong. She was different now, but not so different that he didn't know who she was. Part of him was relieved that she wanted to move on.

"So where to now?"

He put the question out in the air lightly. Truthfully he didn't just want to part ways here, and he hoped that she felt the same. It had been too long since they spent time together.

She shrugged, though he swore he could see her smile brighten slightly. He took that as a good sign.

"What about lunch? I can think of someone who would be glad to see us."

At the mention of their old caretaker, her eyes lit up too, and he figured he had made a good call. She nodded excitedly before pivoting on her foot to dance ahead. A scrap of white caught his eye as she did, and he called out to her as he stooped to pick it up.

An amused look crossed his face as he held the origami flower in his hand. She looked a little embarrassed as she came back, and she muttered out an answer without him having to ask the question.

"I was sort of using it as a good luck charm." She was fidgeting a little as she looked at it, and he smiled a little. It reminded him of past times spent here in the Rukongai. He couldn't say that some of them weren't pleasant.

"Was it working?"

She looked a little surprised that he asked. She didn't answer, probably not knowing how to answer something like that. He wondered if she knew how she had gotten it. Sometimes it was fun knowing things that others didn't, even if it was slightly juvenile. He couldn't deny the little bit of satisfaction he felt.

"Maybe you had it in the wrong spot."

In something that was maybe a little uncharacteristic of him, he reached over to place the flower behind the same ear he saw it on yesterday from the corner of the hall. Her bun was in place today, but the paper stayed. Nodding, he took a mental picture at the shock on her face and the tiny bit of red across her nose as he started heading down the path.

He smirked to himself as he turned away so she wouldn't see the amusement there, and it only took a few seconds more for the sound of rushing footsteps to echo off the streets as she caught up to him.

.-.-.-.

The day was turning into an interesting one, Shunsui thought, even before the hollows had appeared in the Rukon.

Nanao was certainly very surprising today, at least. He wasn't sure what she liked to do on her off days, but he assumed that it had something to do with tea and a good book. He didn't really expect her to open the door when he showed up, but he was glad she did all the same.

Her behavior was a little puzzling however. It had been varying for the last few days. Originally he chalked it up to the inspections and how they were probably driving her insane, but today had proven that theory wrong, unless she had been that severely wound up.

Currently, they were sitting in a little tea shop in whatever district they had ended up in. She was stirring a cup of tea, and he was sitting with a dish of sake. He had convinced her to take lunch with him, though it didn't take much goading on his part, which he found strange. In fact, she had been rather pliant with him all day. He sort of hoped this new way of her dealing with him would stick around for a while.

Nanao had been the one to ask him along today, despite his intention of getting her to do the same. Her words this morning shocked him but caused him to break out in a smile anyway. He was pretty sure she hadn't meant what she implied, but the fact that she was joking around with him spoke volumes. He really hoped she was coming around. Lord knew he had wished for it for long enough.

He wanted to show her his appreciation for all the work she put into making the division run smoothly over the last few weeks, as well as just appreciate her. He had expected maybe a resigned acceptance of his offer and a straight-laced hour or two of interaction. Instead, he got something totally different.

They had spent a lot of time walking around Seireitei with no destination in mind. It may have been mostly one-sided conversation on his part, but he was able to draw her into the exchange a handful of times. Even more importantly, he had gotten her to laugh. It was still as beautiful of a sound as when he first heard it. Now he wanted to hear it more.

He had also discovered something else. The more they wandered and the closer to the Rukongai they got, the more she spoke. When he realized this, he didn't hesitate to suggest they stroll that way. They had been near the thirty sixth district when they felt the hollow, and they arrived in time to see Toshiro and Momo engage in battle.

While taking care of two hollows was not a chore for his Nanao, he still used it as an excuse for her to rest and take lunch with him. Then again, even if he hadn't, he wasn't sure that today she would have refused.

"So how did you end up with Miyabi?"

He was genuinely curious, and he never got the chance to ask about the woman further. They had returned to the office and then called to the meeting after they returned. She had seemed rather comfortable at the lady's house, and naturally he was curious about anything related to Nanao.

She was quiet for a minute, stilled with her cup up to her lips. Nanao took a slow sip before sighing, staring at something far away in her mind. She set her cup down and placed her hands on the table, still seeing something in the distance.

"There were many years between arriving here in the soul society and coming with Lieutenant Yadomaru to the Eighth." She nodded to herself, like she was resolving to do something, and then she looked up at him. Shunsui just watched her. "All stories like mine begin the same, and a good deal of them end the same too. I was an orphaned child living on the streets, fighting to survive like everyone else."

She paused before continuing, and Shunsui thought it was more like watching her have a conversation with herself. Her eyes never stayed on one thing too long. "I knew I wasn't like the others right away. I felt it, the hunger. I knew that was a sign of spiritual energy. It was easy to hear things on the streets and make the connection.

"I also saw what those with spiritual pressure drew to them. While it wasn't often, hollows did show up here and there. Many always died before anyone arrived to take care of the demons. I thought that if that was going to happen to me, I wanted to keep everyone else away from it. I never stayed with the group I was assigned to upon first waking."

She sighed and pushed her glasses up, but she did not stop. "Then I met Rosemay, and I remembered how nice it was to have company. She had the gift too, and even though finding more food was tough, it was comforting having someone there going through the same things I was. Shortly after, we met Miyabi. The woman had no children in this life or her last, and she hadn't hesitated to offer us a home. We were grateful."

He watched as her face changed into something tinged with hurt underneath. In response he merely covered her hands with his own. He didn't say anything. He feared that she would stop if he did.

"Things were fine for a long time, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't stay that way." She sighed again. "The three of us were at the market when the hollow showed up. People were screaming and running around. I knew it was there because of me. It looked at me first, sensing the reiatsu I could feel curling around me. I had a lot more of it at that age than I probably should have.

"I was farther ahead on the street at the time, but that didn't stop Miyabi from trying to protect me as it lunged. I can still hear its howls and her scream. The hollow flicked her away like nothing." He tightened his grip on her hands, giving her his silent support. She didn't remove them. "She walks with a slight limp some days. It wasn't so bad the day we were there, but I could never tell when she was holding up appearances. It will probably bother her until she dies again."

Shunsui could tell that she blamed herself for what happened to her keeper. Still, they all had their demons, and even though he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, she was going to think whatever she wanted no matter what anyone told her. It was something she would have to come to terms with herself.

"I remember wanting to protect myself, and then the urge to reach out for something. Someone whispered my name, and even though the streets were loud, I heard it like it was right by my ear. I didn't understand at the time, but it was the voice of my zanpakuto, even though I was so young. A wall of light came between the hollow and I, and there was a bright light and fire. Then, it cried out and started to fade. I didn't know what happened, but it had saved my life. Lieutenant Yadomaru showed up then. You know the story from there."

While it was true that he remembered Lisa bringing Nanao home with her one day, he had never really gotten a concrete answer for where she came from, other than the Rukon. He remembered Lisa telling him that it didn't matter and to leave it alone. Now he knew why Lisa brought Nanao there at such a young age.

While it wasn't unheard of, it was rare for children to hear their zanpakuto at such a young age, even for the truly gifted. That Nanao had heard the voice and was able to draw out enough power to protect herself and slay the allow was amazing. He supposed stranger things had happened.

"I don't know what happened to Rosemay, and now I wish I did. She didn't want to leave so quickly, but I did. I knew that more hollows would come if I stayed. I guess I became so absorbed with life here that I had forgotten how I started."

She looked up at him again when she had finished, and he could see something akin to relief in her eyes. He didn't know if she had ever shared her story with anyone, even if it was brief, and he could hardly contain the joy he felt that she had told him. He let the majority of it rest in his eyes, while a small part of it appeared as a smile on his face. Nanao smiled a little too.

"Miyabi really is a sweet lady. I think you'd like her. She probably wants to meet you, when you can at least introduce yourself."

He could almost imagine what state he must have been in when she dragged him to her former keeper's home. He supposed it may have been an entertaining thing to witness, had he not caused her trouble.

He also wasn't dumb enough to miss the significance of her last statement. Miyabi was like a parent to her, and you didn't just introduce parents to anyone. At least, that was how he saw it in his mind, even if that's not what she meant. It still warmed him.

"I'd like that, Nanao-chan."

.-.-.-.

"Nanao-chan, Nanao-chan, how your eyes sparkle like a thousand glittering diamonds and-"

Nanao cut her captain off with a light hit on his arm, not being able to contain all of her laughter. He just grinned and tried to spout off another line of false poetry, this one more ridiculous than the last. It had been a game she realized. At first she had merely rolled her eyes discreetly as he went on, but then the next verse he had added was even more bizarre. This continued until she had broke down and laughed, and she realized that that must have been his plot all along.

Still, she couldn't be angry. Not today. She was so relaxed, and she marveled at how easy this was. Would this be how they were like always if she committed? She didn't really want to delve into that topic tonight, but it scared her how much closer she was to giving in if she could always have this with him.

True to her word, she decided to think about it some other time and focused on what was happening now. They had spend the majority of the day just roaming and talking about nothing in particular, watching as the sunlight faded away into night. Nanao liked it. When she finally let herself, she found that he was very easy to talk to. Their conversation at the tea shop was proof of that. She had not expected to be telling her early life story to anyone today, much less to someone whose opinion mattered to her.

It had turned out alright though, and she was glad. He hadn't said a word while she spoke but was there for her silently instead. It was reassuring to have that support, and after so long of knowing each other, she had decided that he deserved know, especially because he asked. While she may sometimes dodge the question, she could never outright lie to him.

They came to the split in the path before her home, and Nanao unwound her arm from his. That had been something else she was lenient on today.

He had tried to argue with her about taking her home, but the path to Captain Ukitake's dwelling was in the other direction. He had confessed that he agreed to stop at his longtime friend's place that evening, and she had won the argument by saying he was probably already late and shouldn't keep him up waiting. He had relented, though he had pouted for a bit.

When she looked at him, he had another smile in place. It was more subdued than his grin, and she knew it was the mark of being pleased. It was a look of time well spent, and she was glad for it.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day."

She was sincere, and she hoped that he knew it. She had not had such a fulfilling day in a long time.

He picked up her hands and held them to his chest as he spoke. "But it was you, my dear, that made it so lovely."

She shook her head slightly, knowing that he was ever quick to turn her statements around. He seemed genuine, and she wasn't sure what to think about that. Those were things she couldn't think about right now.

On a whim, she stepped up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek, and she took satisfaction in it when he let go of one of her hands to put one of his to the spot. She didn't say anything as she took a step back, pulling her hand away slowly. She had to give it more effort than she thought, like he didn't want to let go.

She thanked him again and turned to go, feeling his eyes on her until she made it around the corner.

Nanao wanted to laugh at herself. She felt like a blushing academy girl again after a first date. At the thought she stopped in her tracks. Was that what it had been? Now that she really thought about it, there were a bunch of similarities. Shaking her head, she told herself she was going to think on it some other time. For now, she would bask in the light euphoria she was feeling. She didn't know when she would feel that way again, so she should take advantage of it.

She walked to her door with a smile on her face, but the smile dropped steadily into a frown as she spotted something on the doorstep. With a slightly puzzled look, she crouched down to get a better look at it.

Some string inside of her twanged as she found another bundle of flowers. These ones, however, were not pleasant. While pretty to look at, she was all too well accustomed to the meaning of them. She had received some in her academy days, and those were never good days.

If this was someone's idea of a joke, it was going to stop. She was a little tired of it already, and it had hardly even begun. With a few murmured words, the bundle curled up and blackened as it burned away, and Nanao swept the remaining ashes off the step before heading inside and closing the door. For now, she would continue the rest of her night with a satisfied feeling. She would deal with what this meant later.

While carnations could mean many things, yellow ones signified rejection.

-To be continued.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Wow. It deleted all my dashes and such, making everything super hard to read when there's a transition. I am going to fix these, if they don't come back on their own. That's a bit annoying. Next chapter is in progress.


End file.
